The Faded Triforce
by Celebanna
Summary: Three guardians, three jewels. One man, Ganondorf, longs for power. A third child of destiny. *sighs* Sounds like most fanfictions, but I could really use some help with the english if you'd like to read it ^-^


Note from the Author  
  
Hello all! This is my first fanfiction. It was written for the kids I babysit and so tend to be a bit fanciful in nature. A lot of the weird scenes were suggested or inspired by them. If you like it email me at angewomon83@hotmail.com. If enough people like it, I'll try and write a second half. Constructive crits are welcome on the English part of it, too. I need to get better at writing ^-^  
  
Prologue  
  
The moon rose over the mountain its cool rays reflecting over the Zora's river. The wind blew open the shutters to Mishcana's room and the sweet scent of roses washed over her. Heavy lids slowly lifted with the scent and her blankets were cast off onto the floor. "Uhh. It's not morning yet, is it?" She slowly swung her legs over the side of her bed and then looked towards her window, "Hey, wasn't that closed before?" she asked herself sleepily. Gingerly, she walked across the cold stone floor to the window. The moon was so beautiful, she thought, looking at it as it rose over Death mountain, It reminds me of that one night . . . She poked her head out the window and stroked the rough window's sill with soft slow strokes. Yes, it was just that high in the sky a few months ago . . .  
  
She was so tired. She had not had a single drop to drink for two nights previous and was starting to feel weak. In the distance she saw a river gleaming in the moonlight. "I hope it's potable." Wearily she made her way towards it. From her back she unstrapped her ebony Gerudo bow and leaned upon it like a walking stick. Sleep. She needed sleep. It wasn't safe in Hyrule fields at night. By night creatures of darkness would chase those who strayed off the road or let their guards down. Her first night in the field, the one before, had nearly ended in tragedy. She had to keep moving. Water. Just over there. Hiding in the shadows of bushes, she passed by Lonlon ranch. The windows glowed with candlelight and she feared someone would see her and return her to the Gerudo. The moon began to climb in the sky over Death Mountain as she reached a small overhang over the river. The fence was sturdy and made of rough, weathered wood that smelled strongly of fresh pines of the Kokiri forest. Exhausted, she sat down, her back propped up against the fence. She was so tired. Just a minute, she thought, I'll rest just a minute before going down there to alleviate my thirst.  
  
The moon hung over LonLon ranch when she awoke. Nowhere was there a sign of the pesky stalchildren to be seen. She sighed in relief with a deep forced breath. She really had to be more careful, but at least it seemed she had found a safe place to sleep. With wobbly legs she began to stand up, leaning on the fence, and looked out below at the water and towards the castle.  
  
The castle of Hyrule was so beautiful in the moonlight; its faces lit a cyan blue by the moon's delicate rays. The torches held on the wall by cold iron brackets to castle cast orangish-red light over the immediate area of the wall on which they hung. This intermingled with the blue colour of the wall in pretty patterns. The thick wooden drawbridge was reinforced with iron and drawn up. Mishcana sighed regretfully. There would be no way in until morning. A deep moat went around the castle, preventing entry from any other direction. She had heard from the Gerudo that the people of Hyrule were unfriendly with them, and so had decided she should head there. Her thoughts began to turn to water below again when something strange happened.  
  
The drawbridge was opened, and a small, cloaked figure dressed in a purple-pink colour stole forth into the night. Mishcana watched as though transfixed, her stare unblinking as though she watched a dream. Something was unusual about the girl below. The girl was slowly approaching the overhang where Mishcana had ducked down and hidden. She watched between the bars, as the strange traveller below got closer after a few hours. The young girl had crossed the bridge now. In the distance the call of a howling wolfos echoed through the mountain's plateau. Horror welled up from the depths of Mishcana's soul. Below, the ground around the girl had begun to shake violently. The soil erupted as thirty stalchildren broke free and surrounded the girl. Valiantly the small girl withdrew a large Deku stick from under the folds of her cloak and launched an attack on the closest stalchild. There were; however, too many. A skillful blow from the stalchild quickly disarmed the young girl. The stick flew in Mishcana's direction, far out of the reach of the young defender. Attacks fell on the girl repeatedly. A sharp kick and punch in the gut sent the young girl flying. "Aieeee. Link! Where are you!" shouted the girl in utter pain.  
  
Mishcana couldn't take it anymore. She reached for her bow, and knocked an arrow. As she aimed for the stalchild closest to the girl, she shook her head in dismay, "If it wouldn't work last night, it won't work tonight." The night before the arrow had merely ricocheted off the stalchild's skull leaving it unharmed. Unsure of what to do, she strapped the bow back to her back. She was so tired, and yet, she could not let this girl be attacked. She climbed on to the fence and leaped. "Hiya!" With a grunt she landed in a crouch. The stalchildren were attacking the fallen girl aggressively, and it seemed as though her life force shield was weakening. "Link, Link, where are you . . ." the girl kept screaming. Mishcana stood up, determined to rush them with her bare hands.  
  
The young girl's hand had begun to glow fiercely with a golden light; it frightened Mishcana. Ganondorf's hand had often glowed like that before he would attack her with powerful magic. She felt strange. Was this a trap? Below her a strange light had begun to glow. Her eyes shifted downward. There, like a lighthouse guiding a ship through the darkness her hand had begun to shine with the fierce light of a triple triangle, the lower right triangle glowing almost gold. It's beaming light shot forth and illuminated the Deku stick. There! Mishcana ran for it and grabbed the stick. Her challenging scream echoed through the night. A stalchild backed up, chanting. His arms glowed a brilliant green. The young girl couldn't take much more, Mishcana realized. With a giant leap she flew over the stalchildrens's heads and the girl, landing between them, "I'll protect you!" she shouted hoarsely to the girl behind her. At that moment, the stalchild's spell was complete. A horrible glowing mess of green light flew forth from his finger and nailed Mishcana straight in the chest. The pain was overwhelming. It coursed through her, pulsating through her veins as though her blood had began to boil. It forced her to her knees, and she felt as though she could not longer stand for her legs would not obey. Darkness enclosed around the borders of her sight and tears of pain flew free.  
  
Growling in pain, frustration, and anger she forced her muscles to stand. Slowly she rose from her knees. The stalchild's eyes gleamed with disbelief and Mishcana raised her stick in invitation. "Come get me!" she called out in her dry voice. The stalchildren attacked as a group. They fell on her from above and each time she would throw them back onto the ground. Behind her a stalchild struck her back. SMACK! Its head went flying into the river and the body disappeared into the dirt. So, she thought bemusedly, perhaps these are not such special stalchildren after all. She leaped in the air again, driven hard by the adrenaline rush screaming through her body. The pain was immense and unbearable but her fierce desire to keep herself and the girl alive drove her onward. Thwack! Her stick was brought down hard on the skull of another. Soon a fourth and fifth fell to her as she whirled around smacking them each solidly in the ribcage. The young girl on the ground did not look well. Those eyes, they were so familiar, stared back at her as though in shock. The figure kept staring at Mishcana's chest. She started to look at her own chest wondering what was the matter.  
  
Thunk. The stick flew out of her hand and into the river as a stalchild took advantage of her distracted state. Curses echoed in the night as the stalchildren closed their ranks against her once more. "You'll never win you sons of Tekitites! You won't hurt this girl!" she proclaimed furiously. They advanced their arms reaching towards her, trying to ensnare her, to grab her; "No!" again she leapt, and began kicking in midair. A double kick detached the heads of two unfortunate stalchildren whose hands dared touch her skin. Her punches landed solidly on the stalchildren breaking apart the bones of their enchantment. They all fell to pieces. All but the cursed one who had hit her with the blast of magic had been destroyed. The pain had not faded; it only seemed to worsen. The stalchild caught her arm as she punched it. Its heavy hand cut through the air like a knife through butter and landed solidly on the back of her head. The girl on the ground shuddered, as if brought out of her trance. "Ugh." groaned Mishcana. She wouldn't give up. Not yet. "NOT YET!" she screamed again and spun around, her elbow catching the stalchild in throat. Its head flew through the air and smashed upon the stone bridge a long ways away. Its body was still clutched tightly to her. Its claws were cutting, clawing, searing into her flesh. With her last reserve of strength she punched it square in the backbone. A flash of light came from her hand as it impacted with the vile creature, and then the glowing triangle mark faded and disappeared.  
  
The young girl on the ground tried to stand up. It was a vain attempt. She winced in pain. Her ankle was bent at unusual angle. "Link, Link. Please let him find me," she thought silently. She looked up again at Mishcana, and saw the girl staring at her, panting and breathing heavily. Mishcana was seriously wounded. From her arm gaping claw marks bled crimson streams flowing over down her arm and over her hand. Her legs suffered similar fates of claw marks from kicks and grabs, for she had nearly been dragged down many times. Across her cheek a single scratch ran across, its own stream contouring her face like those formed by tears. From the back of her head a small rivulet dripped through her long green Kokiri hat. It was; however, Mishcana's chest that worried the young girl. She had seen the powerful attack that had hit. An attack meant for her. Mishcana's tunic held and covered still and yet was a horrible mess of tatters. Though no wound appeared on the impact site several gashes peaked through around it.  
  
The girl on the ground looked up again into Mishcana's eyes. Mishcana was still watching her, she realized. Waiting, perhaps. "My name is Zelda, the princess of Hyrule. You have saved my life and I thank you. What is your name?" Mishcana moved to speak. She was so tired. Her adrenaline rush had faded and the pain was so overwhelming that she felt so dizzy. Zelda watched in horror as the young girl's eyes rolled up and she began to fall. Zelda quickly reached forward and slowed the girl's progress to the ground. Something was very wrong. In the distance two shadowy figures began running towards them, shouting as they came. After that, she had remembered no more.  
  
  
  
Mishcana sighed, stroking her chest in memory. That night had changed her life forever. She could not remember the next few days with any clarity. They were all a blur. Link, the young Hylian-Kokiri hero had told her later.  
  
Link was so worried. Zelda had been missing for several hours and a guard had stated she had ordered him to open the gate. Zelda could be alone at night in the field where any bandit, not to mention stalchild, could be wandering. Why would she take such a foolish risk? Once the guard had informed them of Zelda's request, Link and the others had abandoned their search of the castle grounds. They had to find her and fast, before it was too late. That foolish girl, why did she always have to be so rock headed and do things like this? A hand reached out and pulled him close from behind. "What was it now?" He looked up and saw Impa's troubled face staring down at him. Impa was the friendly sage of shadow who had taken him on as an apprentice of the sword. She was also the nursemaid of young Zelda and was very concerned.  
  
"I can't sense her, Link. None of the sages can. Some powerful dark magic is in the air. I believe it is concealing her." Impa spoke sadly, but a glimmer of hope rested in her eyes, "Is your magic compass or your triforce able to sense her?"  
  
He looked away, ashamed of his lacking abilities. "Impa, I'm still having trouble with the triforce. Wherever she is, she's too far away for me to sense it. And my compass, well, it's useless. Whatever's blocking your magic is blocking its as well."  
  
Impa stared at him solidly, "I'm coming with you then! Its dangerous tonight, and we'd better get looking!"  
  
He shivered. Winter was coming and the nights were becoming too cold for his simple Kokiri tunic. He really ought to buy a cloak, one of the thick warm ones the guards often use for long tours of duty. They travelled together for a few hours towards Kakariko village. The scent of roses snapped him back into the mindset of his task. Link called out with enthusiasm and excitement, "Impa, I smell Zelda's perfume! Hey!" he paused, squinting at the scene far off, "What's that over there?"  
  
In the distance across the bridge near Kakariko village he could see two figures washed in golden light surrounded by stalchildren. Cold sweat ran down his face. He had never seen so many stalchildren gathered together, not even in Termina. The light had to be the Triforce of wisdom. But why were both figures glowing? He began running, Impa following on his tail. A bright flash of green light slammed into the standing figure defending the other on the ground. Though still far away, he could hear that piercing scream of pain as though he were next to the tortured figure. Its devastating shriek pierced through his soul and caused the hairs on the back of his neck to rise. Shudders ran down him as he began to run faster. The screaming girl stood up, somehow. Kokiri green. The girl was dressed in Kokiri green. How could that be? The fight began anew and the Kokiri girl began to battle fiercely. Their ranks became devastated and they managed to disarm the girl. As the stick flew into the river, his heart rose to his throat. The Kokiri would not be able to last much longer, but they were still too far away for him to lend any help. As he ran, he watched as they each fell one by one to the ground. Some how, the Kokiri girl was winning. He could clearly see the golden light shining from her right hand, the identical glow to that of the figure's on the ground, though paler.  
  
The last Stalchild dropped though he saw it had knocked the girl hard on the head. The girl was still standing? Amazed, he stood in shock until a shaking hand of Impa's brought him out of it. He began running again, for they both appeared wounded. It was Zelda on the ground, he was sure of it now. The glow faded from the Kokiri's girl's hand and she began to fall down, "No!" thought Link. "Please let them be alright!" He watched as Zelda held the girl, terrified, running her hands over the wound on the back of the girl's head and over the girl's chest helplessly.  
  
He was rapidly approaching and so began to call out, "Zelda! I'm coming. Hold on!"  
  
Impa and he crossed the bridge in full run, and rushed towards the girl and Zelda. "What happened, Zelda? Is she all right? Who is she?"  
  
Tears streamed down Zelda's normally serene face, "I don't know who she is. The stalchildren attacked me, one of them tried to cast a spell on me, she jumped in their way, and tried to protect me. . . and then, she just fainted." Her eyes looked pleadingly up at Link, "I feel so weak. I can't heal her. Do you have any red potion?"  
  
He nodded slowly, and brought out a bottle full from his pouch. He cupped his hand gently around the back of her head and tilted it forward as Zelda supported the girl's chest. The girl moaned softly, but her eyes remained closed.  
  
"Please," he said softly, "If you can hear me, just swallow. Everything will be alright."  
  
The Kokiri girl had made no response, but when he titled the drink into her mouth she swallowed. The wounds on her head began to knit and heal; such was the magic of the red potion.  
  
"Huh? That should have restored her life shield, too. Impa, why didn't it?" he looked upwards at Impa.  
  
Life shields were sometimes referred to as heartpieces. Pieces of magical energy the protected the bodies of Hylian from harm. The pain from any wound would be felt but as long as the shield had any strength left, a Hylian would not be wounded. Though the girl looked too old to be a true Kokiri he knew from experience the Kokiri and most races of Hyrule had the same protection; however, those of weaker bearing would be injured as usual. Obviously, the shield that protected the girl had been shattered. Usually when this happened to him or the guards, they would become unconscious and go into a healing trance. For some reason, this had not happened with the girl. He had seen her stand and fight himself.  
  
Zelda exclaimed sadly, "The bolt of magic that hit her! Impa, could it be responsible?"  
  
Impa leaned over the Kokiri girl. Link was right; the life force shield had not been replenished at all. She looked down at the girl's chest and frowned.  
  
"Link, would you please look away a moment?" she asked in a monotone voice. The boy nodded worriedly and turned his back on Impa and the Kokiri girl. Impa gently pulled up the girl's tunic and peered at her chest. There, on the small Kokiri's chest was a glowing green mark; it seemed to somehow interfere with her ability to regenerate. She pulled the tunic back down. The wounds around it had not healed either nor had the ones on her arm. A broken rib or two, perhaps, lay around it as well. It was difficult to tell.  
  
"Link. Call Epona, we need to get her back to the castle immediately." Her voice was calm, and she spoke softly, "Link, please tell me you have more red potion than that? We may need it before we get there."  
  
Link looked confused, but nodded his head slowly, "I have another two bottles full, but . . . she shouldn't need more. We'll make sure she won't get hurt on the way back."  
  
Impa stared at Link with tired, weary eyes. They were deep and full of concern. It seemed that the great sage of shadow was worried, maybe even scared. "Link. Please call Epona. I'll explain on the way."  
  
He played his horses song on his fairy Ocarina. Its sweet notes echoed over the hills and carried as far away as the sweet meadows of LonLon ranch. Epona came in full run towards Link, elated that he had called her.  
  
"Old friend, I need you to carry some friends for me. Can you do that?" Link patted the horse and proved her with a small carrot. Epona nickered and seemed to nod her head.  
  
Link lifted Zelda onto Epona and handed her the reigns, "Hold on tight, Zelda. We're going to run beside you, but we need you to keep an eye on the girl. I don't want her falling off." he said softly to her, and reassuringly stroked her cheek, "I need to save my red potions, Impa said, but as soon as we get back, I promise, we'll get you all healed up." He unwound his belt from his waist, and leaned the unconscious girl over Epona's back. He tied the belt tight, and made sure the girl would not fall off. "Alright, Epona, get running, we'll be right behind you!"  
  
The horse took off in full gallop and Impa used a spell to keep Link and her with Epona. Even at this speed the castle would be a good hour's distance, so Impa began to explain to Link the need of the potions. Checking first to see if Zelda was listening, she spoke to Link.  
  
"Link. This is serious. Zelda would feel guilty if she knew. That magic attack was not merely an attack spell; it was a curse."  
  
Link felt a horrible sinking feeling fill him. Curses, he remembered those well from Termina. They were usually painful, such as the inability to use one's sword arm, or to be trapped in another's body. Some turned people into spiders. "What kind of curse is it, Impa?" seeing her hesitation, he added, "Maybe I've seen it in my travels, maybe I can cure it." his eyes pleaded with her for a favourable answer.  
  
"Link, I'm not sure you can. I've never seen anything like it. It is preventing her life shield from regenerating, but that is not all." she paused, trying to understand the concept herself, "Link. It's draining her. It's still hurting her. I believe it was meant to weaken or to kill Zelda, whether she got away or not. I think they were trying to capture her, maybe."  
  
"Zelda didn't get hit, though. The Kokiri girl did. What do they want with her?" he asked slowly, trying to absorb the information thrown at him.  
  
"Probably nothing, but Zelda said she jumped in front of the attack. I daresay that girl saved Zelda's life. . . We both heard her scream." She waited for Link's horrified nod before continuing. "I tried to break it but it resisted my magic. I don't think we can do anything until morning. When we get back to the castle, I'll send you to the potion man's shop. We're going to need a lot to keep her alive through the night."  
  
Link appeared shocked, but nodded, "Alright, I can do that, I'm sure of it. But why don't we just take her to the great fairy? Surely the one near the castle could heal or break the curse?"  
  
"Maybe," began Impa, "But a great fairy's magic is stronger by day. We must wait until morning."  
  
Link and Impa passed the rest of the trip in silence. Terror flew through him like a fever. What if the girl died? He promised himself he would not let it happen. He'd just have to stay awake all night. The all night mask would take care of that. Impa motioned for them all to stop and called Epona to a halt.  
  
"Link, better give her another red potion." Impa said softly. Zelda's worried glance fell upon her and so she added, "Just in case. Please don't worry, my princess."  
  
He tilted back the bottle and made the girl drink. He could sense it now; the regeneration was not as fast or as complete as last time. She really was being destroyed from within. "I vow not to sleep until she recovers," he murmured sleepily to himself.  
  
  
  
Upon their return to the castle, the guards seemed subdued. They had seen from the distance that their princess was wounded and that another was seriously wounded. "It looks like Master Link!" one shouted with a terrified wail. Soon the rumour spread like a wildfire that Link had been stricken down defending Hyrule's princess. The rumour did not last long; however, as Epona approached the castle, and Link stood there and played Zelda's lullaby as a code to open the drawbridge. "Thank goodness!" cried Teichart, captain of the gate guards, "Master Link, we feared you were injured, but now I see it is another Kokiri. I thought you were the only one who could leave the forest? Who is she and what has happened?"  
  
Impa quickly interjected, "A friend. At least I assume so. She received these wounds defending Zelda's from an army of stalchildren."  
  
The captain quickly offered up his red potion, and asked if they had given her any yet, "Nay, Captain Teichart, we have given her two. But I thank ye for your donation, we may need it yet." said Impa respectfully.  
  
The captain gave the potion to Impa, numb with shock. "Two?" he mouthed, "And she still looks like that?" he exclaimed quietly.  
  
Impa and the other continued towards the castle. "Link, go quickly to the potion shop with this yellow rupee. Tell him I need as much red potion as he has on his shelves, and be polite but quick; we need the potions right away, but it is after all late at night."  
  
Link nodded and disappeared down the alleyway, all night, if he had to.  
  
The room had been unoccupied for a long time. Dust had settled over the simple bed and floor. In the corner a small mahogany desk rested against the wall. A guard followed Impa in through the door and the dust unsettled into the air. The room smelt musky from disuse. Impa motioned towards the shutters and the guard hopped quickly to open them. He then spun around and shook the sheets out the window. Streams of dust scattered and caught the moonlight and glowed like pixie dust in the night. Swoosh! The covers flowed gently over the bed and settled gently. Impa laid the girl carefully on top of them and brushed aside the hair from the young girl's face. The Kokiri hat on the young girl's head came off with a gentle pull revealing long, lush auburn-brown hair, untouched during the battle except for the amount of blood that hardened onto it from the wound on the back of her head. With growing concern Impa stroked the girl's forehead. Outside, the moon still shone brilliantly and the hope of the sun rising soon faded from her. Though she knew Link and Zelda would be traumatized should it happen, she feared the young girl would not last the night. She covered the girl's fragile body with the fluffy down comforter and brought out one of the remaining red potions. The girl again swallowed the thick liquid, and moaned slightly. The situation was worsening. The liquid's effect was decreasing with each treatment. Silently Impa glanced at the silver moon shining through the window onto the bed. A quiet prayer to Nayru, Din, and Farore echoed in her heart for the morning to come soon.  
  
  
  
Link carried several bottles on his makeshift holder. He had to hurry. The shopkeeper's wits had been slow from having been woken up in such a rush, and the castle was still a while away. He began to run, but felt like he was lagging none the less. A calloused hand reached deep into the magic pouch at his side. His hand felt around, search for that familiar feel of soft bunny fur. Aha! As he brought the smallish object out of his pouch it grew into a pair of bunny ears attached to a headband. He quickly slipped it onto his head, and began to run. This time he sped past the shops and houses with ease, the running barely tiring him. The ears had special magic and came from the land of Termina. He flew past the guards up the stairs until he came to Zelda's room. It lay high in the tower, three floors above his room. To his surprise, only Zelda lay in there. He entered the room without knocking his ability to stop being hampered by the bunny ears.  
  
"Oh, it's you! Wow, that's a lot of potion. Is the castle's stock low?" Zelda asked as she sat up in her bed.  
  
Link shook his head sadly, "No, at least I don't think so. Impa said to bring it all for that girl. It's," he paused thoughtfully, concern colouring his tone, "a lot of potion. I don't fully understand."  
  
Zelda shook her head in confusion, "She should be recovering now, shouldn't she?"  
  
Link bit his lip and hesitated. Zelda's concerned eyes peered through him. She must have surely guessed and he felt he should not lie to her. His hands fell to one of the bottles and he unattached it. He twisted off the lid with slow, deliberate motions, and handed it roughly to Zelda, His face hidden in the shadows of his hair, he spoke softly, "Drink this, please, Zelda. You need it."  
  
Confusion tinted Zelda's face but she obeyed. Warm relief flowed through her and she began to feel better. With the warmth however came the unexpected drowsiness of the special red potion. As weariness overcame her she settled back into the bed. "Link, why does she need all that potion?" she asked again, her eyelids beginning to droop.  
  
"I'm not sure, Zelda. Where did Impa take her?" Link asked as he pulled the covers up to his beloved friend's chin.  
  
Zelda's eyes closed, but she murmured softly, "Three floors down, next to your room and below mine."  
  
Link's eyes widened. Impa never let anyone in that room. At that moment the guard called him from outside. Startled from his thoughts he proceeded out the door. "Double guard around the princess's room tonight, Brierd. All right? No one but Impa, the level three guards and I are to pass through this door tonight."  
  
  
  
The door creaked open. Impa knelt beside the girl's bed slowly rubbing her forehead with a wet cloth. Fever burned bright within the body of the girl caused by the wounds that would not heal. Beside her several books of ancient magic surrounded a young girl in white. The girl flipped fervently through a book called "The Origins of Curses and Their Definitions." Link stepped past the threshold and settled the bottles upon the floor.  
  
"Look. Look! Impa, this sounds like it!" the little girl in white exclaimed. A mage in training, he realized.  
  
Impa smiled at the young girl and took up the book slowly reading the description, "This curse is marked by a glowing green mark upon the place of impact. It rarely kills; its principle design is to disable and allow for easy capture. It is particularly effective for capturing strong Hylians as their healing trances counteract the effects of the curse; however, they are unable to revive themselves from it without help. Without the healing trance the curse would theoretically continue to injure the affected person; however, there is no known instance of this happening." She sighed sadly and muttered, "Well that's not much help, is it?" to herself.  
  
"No, it's not," complained Link, "Obviously she didn't enter the healing trance properly. So, what do we do about it?" Worry filled his voice and he gazed expectantly at Impa with big, round, tired eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure Link. Morning shouldn't be too far away now. I'll stay up with her." Impa heaved a weary sigh, "Go, Tiesa, and take these books. I don't think they'll be much help now, but thank you for giving us a helpful clue."  
  
The young girl was unaware of the situation, and so smiled cheerfully at the sage's praise. Her curtsey came quickly and perfectly. "Thank you, Queen Regent Impa. Call me if you need me again."  
  
The door swung shut behind the girl. Link and Impa were alone in the room, the moonlight shining in the window illuminating the fallen girl. Link looked to the moon, and then gazed into the girl's face. Why was she so familiar? He felt like he should know her, but why? Impa leaned backward and wrung out her cloth in a cold steel bowl. "The red potion's starting to have very little effect. I'm not sure it's any use. Well, except maybe that the girl doesn't look so dry now, but I don't think that'll help her much. I have to admit it." Resignation filled her bright red eyes, "I'm worried. I don't think morning will come soon enough for her." She sighed deeply, "The girl's will to fight may have cost her life. If she had of just let herself fall into the healing trance . . . well, I suppose they probably would have killed her anyway and captured Zelda. She couldn't of known what she was getting in the way of."  
  
Link frowned and tears began to roll down his cheek. He should have been the one there, defending Zelda. "It's not fair." He sobbed. "She's just some kid." The girl twisted and moaned on the bed a moment, as if held in the grips of some fever-dream. His eyes trailed down his left arm, down to his hand. The red potion was held tightly in the grip of his right hand. One more try, he had to give it one more try. He wouldn't give up. His left hand glowed a pale green. The green was unlike the sickly mark that lay on the girl's chest. It was dim but shone with divine light. Her hot forehead felt damp beneath his glowing hand. The red potion poured forth into her mouth as his right hand tilted it backward. Please, he silently wished, let it work this time. "You're going to be okay," he spoke softly to the girl on the bed as he knelt down. Soft strokes of his hand crossed her forehead and forest green light washed over her eyes.  
  
Slowly, the girl's eyes blinked open half way. A soft moan escape her throat and her foggy, glassy eyes peered up into Link's. Green. Kokiri green. A confused realization scattered across her face and a weak question escaped her lips, "Saria?"  
  
Link glanced at Impa and Impa stared at him. Saria was Link's best friend of the Kokiri and was the sage of forest. "Could she be a Kokiri?" he asked his voice filled with astonishment.  
  
"Saria." The girl moaned again, and struggled to say more, "It's me . . . Mish . . . cana." The girl's eyes snapped shut, and she was limp again.  
  
Impa and Link sat in silence for a long time. The moonlight faded from the window. The girl seemed to sleep peacefully now, her fever broken. Link seemed utterly exhausted. Impa stared at him. "You should get to bed, Link. You'll be right next-door. That spell you used drained you. It's been a long night. Go get some sleep."  
  
Link fidgeted slightly, and shook his head. The tears had long since dried, but his face remained red where they had fallen. "Not until she's better, I promised myself Impa." He delved into his magic pouch and brought out a strange black mask that covered his face, "This will keep me awake." He said confidently and placed it on his forehead. Its magic was not meant to be; however, and Link felt very dizzy even with it on. "Mmm, Impa. . ." he murmured as he swooned and fell towards her. Impa caught him gently in arms and held him close. "Poor boy. You've really got to learn to keep your magic reserves up." She sighed and leaned him against her shoulder, grabbing an extra blanket from beneath the bed. Its gentle warmth and comfort covered him like a sunny ray covers the sea and warms it. She slid to the ground the boy still in hand and propped her back against the wall. Soon the room was filled with the quiet sleepy breaths of three individuals.  
  
The morning cuckoo woke Link first. Warmth of the blanket and that of Impa surrounded him. "Mmm." He spoke sleepily, "Where am I?" Careful not to disturb Impa he cast of the blanket and stood up. The comforter fell over the shadow sage with ease as he discarded it. "Hmm? I'm wearing the all night mask." He blinked at the mirror, "How was I sleeping then?" Memories of last night struck him like owl flying at top speed into a window. "Impa! Impa wake up!" He cried, jumping towards the shadow sage and shaking her violently, "It's morning. We slept until morning!' he wailed.  
  
Impa lifted one eye open sleepily. That noisy racket was all Link after all. Her eyes blinked open as she remembered the task at hand as well, "Oh! Yes well," she yawned vigorously and stood up quickly. The girl was still stable to their relief. Whatever Link had done had held her through the night. "C'mon, Link. I'll carry her." Gentle hands supported the girl's neck; Mishcana's neck. Another arm supported her under the knees allowing Impa to carry her with ease, "She's still not waking, but, she's looking much better, I think." said Impa with forced cheerfulness. "I'm sure the great fairy will be able to help her."  
  
A beautiful fountain filled with magical water lay in the middle of the cave. In the walls brilliant crystal lights danced to and fro in time with a soft relaxing music that always filled the fairy fountains. Laughing welled up from underground. Link tensed beside Impa. He had always found these great fairies to be a little scary especially when they would stare at him expectantly. They all knew his footsteps by heart now and no longer waited to hear the song of the royal family. A flash of light and a large wingless fairy dressed in vines appear to float midair. Pink hair floated out behind her. "Good day, Link, hero of time and fairy friend, and to you as well Queen Regent Impa the shadow sage. I sense you could use some restoration young one. Come forth." Link hesitated a moment. He could wait but the girl, he feared, might not be able to. A flash of red light enveloped him and he was drawn closer to the fairy, "Do not be afraid Link, you have been through this many times." The power of a great fairy was overwhelming. The world around him spun like crazy and swooned backward landing on his rear. His hair flew as his head shook to restore his wits. Bloody fairies, always surprising him like that.  
  
Impa stepped forward; the girl held tightly in hand, "Great fairy, it is for this girl that we have come. Some sort of curse has been laid upon her and she will not recover on her own. We need your help and seek it, or if you cannot help us with your power, we ask for your wisdom to show us a solution."  
  
The fairy's light swiftly reached out and shone over the girl. The great fairy seemed disquiet and spoke simply, "Lay her on the alter, on the triforce mark, so that I may have a better look."  
  
What seemed like hours to Link passed by. The great fairy and Impa were in long discussion, studying the mark upon the girl's chest. The great fairy had healed all of the wounds but could not remove the mark and feared its evil. "Young one, I fear I cannot remove it. The good news is it appears the spell you used last night had a strong positive effect. The girl's healing trance has become active and is balancing the damage being done by the curse. I have heard of this mark and this curse from a friend of mine who lives near the desert colossus. It is a specialty of the Gerudo witches who curse the temple there, though in this time they are not the demons you faced as an adult. There is a cure, if I remember correctly. A white flower that blooms in the Oasis at night may be able to remove it. Go quickly to the land of the dry sands with the requiem of spirit and return here as fast as you are able. I will guard the girl until you return so that Impa may proceed with her duties.  
  
Link ran quickly outside and brought out his fairy ocarina. The notes of the song echoed around him. Soft orange light surrounded and transported him across the spaces of Hyrule until he reached the hot desert area. The sun beat down on him from above. The oasis was on the other end of the protected area and time was not on his side. He had several hours until night and it would take at least an hour to reach the oasis. The sun was too hot for him to travel now without any protection. Not far away he could see the colossus, the Spirit Temple, rise out of the sand. It would be darker there and cooler. He slipped on his furry bunny ears and began to push through the resistant sand. It was so hot that even through his thick leather boots the heat would occasionally cause him to wince in pain. Annoying monsters kept attacking him until he reached into his sheath and pulled out his gilded sword. Fighting was exhausting and the sun's light continued to beat down upon him. He didn't remember the desert being so hot. Flump. The hero collapsed upon a white rock, out of the reach of the monsters in the sand. The heat overwhelmed him and he began to feel dizzy. Darkness enveloped him and the world disappeared  
  
Rough hands had seized him when he regained his consciousness. Shadows surrounded him as he listened to the voices of his captors.  
  
"I can't believe she's still alive!" exclaimed the first voice. It was thick with heavy female Gerudo accent.  
  
Another seemed equally in disbelief, "I know, it seems impossible. Looks like today's horrible heat found her in her hiding spot. See? Her hair's gone blonde now. She must have been out in the sun a lot."  
  
"She must be really strong. Overwhelming the guard like that and stealing her keys and bow. Tricky, too." said a third.  
  
"What do you expect? Ganondorf told us to keep close watch upon her. He said she was of unusual strength and he wanted her treated well, but not nicely. I helped train her, I should know; she's as fierce as a dragon in a pinch. I just can't believe that after lasting that long, she's gone and got caught by us. It seems too easy."  
  
Torches began to appear along the wall as the guards proceeded in silence. Dimly, Link could make out many prison cells along the corridors of what appeared to be the part of the temple he'd seen as an adult. Odd, there had been no cells there then. The Gerudo paused and he could faintly her the jingly of keys, "This cell ought to hold her. C'mon, let's get these weapons off her. Where could she have found these? And this disgusting Hylian shield . . . Ugh."  
  
At this moment Link flashed open his eyes completely and flipped out of the hands of his captors high into the air. He landed with his back towards them. With a piercing squeak as his shoes rubbed on the smooth sandstone he turned and faced them, shield ready, sword drawn. "I am Link, Friend of Nabooru and member of the Gerudo thieves. If you doubt my membership, I have it with me. Nabooru and her second in command signed it. Or we could do this the hard way and I will prove it to you. There are four of you, one of me. I believe that qualifies as a fair test for a new comer?"  
  
The Gerudo stood stunned a moment staring at Link. "A male claiming to be a member, how can this be?" exclaimed the first.  
  
Link smirked in answer, "It would be rather fun for me to demonstrate why; however, I prefer not to hurt such skilful warriors without reason." He lifted his sword arm upwards towards the ceiling and the pale green light began to shine through his hand and through his sword. It was easier for him to use the triforce's magic in conjunction with his weapon though he was never really sure why. "Behold, I am Link, hero of time," he began loudly, "Look to the triforce of courage, and remember the truth." Slowly the Gerudo began to blink off their confusion. Link spoke again, "Remember that Ganondorf is gone, imprisoned in the evil realm. Remember your future promises of fealty to the king or queen of Hyrule. Remember your promises to me." With Ganondorf gone Link had become the only male member of the Gerudo. Tradition stated that the lone Gerudo male, born only once in a hundred years was destined to become the leader. Though Link was not a Gerudo and therefore would never be king the Gerudo still respected him greatly.  
  
The Gerudo knelt before him, and begged his forgiveness. He looked puzzled, and asked the guard nearest to him, "Has Nabooru not returned to you yet?" The guard shook her head. Amazement filled Link. They still hadn't finished restoring the Sacred Realm? No wonder the guards did not remember him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Mishcana. Maybe they could help him. "I am looking for the white flower that blooms only at night here in the valley. A terrible curse has been placed upon a girl, and she needs my help. Can you help me find the flower?"  
  
The fourth Gerudo who had not spoken stood up and bowed, "I will accompany you, Hero of Time." Slowly she led him through the labyrinth. In the future it was truly different then it was now. Outside, the sun had begun to set. As the reached the exit to the colossus Link began to question the Gerudo woman. "Who was it you mistook me for?"  
  
The woman sighed as she led him over the cooling sands, "A girl. A young Kokiri girl Ganondorf kidnapped from the Kokiri forest. Pardon our mistake hero but we have not seen any Kokiri save you and her here before. I was her guard and one of her trainers. You see, Ganondorf sensed something in the girl, and told us to train her in the art of fighting. The girl was amazing with the spear and the bow especially. One day, that evil man forced her to fight him with a sword. She hated him so much you could nearly see the steam rise from her boiling blood. She rushed him and he merely lifted his hand and deflected her. A gold shot of light hit her in the chest and flung her back against the wall of the training room. He said he had figured out what she was. Who she was. He never told us. As she lay moaning on the floor he stepped on her chest and brought out some sort of blood red stone. He held it over her."  
  
The woman seemed disturbed and gazed with unseeing eyes upward to the rising moon, "I've never heard anyone scream like that. Not in a torture chamber, not even from Ganondorf's secret quarters where dangerous experiments were often carried out. Not even from the witches' lair when they curse his enemies. The jewel glowed while the girl fought twisting and jerking until she went limp. The jewel remained glowing and Ganondorf licked his lips and stuck it in his pocket. He was very excited, and laughed on his way out. He told us to return her to her cell as he may have need of her in the future. Hero, it was a week before that girl recovered completely. What ever he did to her it zapped her energy completely. Later that week he moved his lair to an unknown location, but he took that stone with him, I guarantee it. Later that month he and you were thrown forwards in time, I guess, and we've kept the girl because we lacked any other order. Say, it's been a year since then, hasn't it? It's a shame. The girl must surely be dead. Three nights ago, no, it would be four now, she hit me over the head and tried to escape. She got out of colossus alright, but I've never known anyone to escape the desert."  
  
Link listened patiently to the woman as darkness covered the valley, "Did you know her name?" his voice was intent and to the point and suspicion clouded his eyes.  
  
The Gerudo spoke slowly, "Mish, hmmm. Mishcana I believe. She often talked of the forest and a girl named Saria. Why, she must've been here for at least three years, maybe four now. I wish she were all right and safe here. If only you had come sooner, you could've taken her back to the forest safely with you."  
  
Link shuddered; the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end again. "Well, now, there's some good news and some bad news. The good news is a Kokiri girl showed up in Hyrule and saved the Princess's life. We're not sure, but we think her name may be Mishcana."  
  
The Gerudo woman's face lit up with elation, "Really? She's alive? She made it out of the desert alive? She truly is amazing."  
  
Link nodded solemnly, "It looks like she survived well without much water, too. A bunch of Stalchildren attacked my friend Princess Zelda. Around thirty of them." The Gerudo gasped, "But they never travel in groups larger than two!" she interjected, "In this case they did." He responded calmly. "They beat the life force shield almost completely off the princess and launched a magic attack. Mishcana jumped in its way and received full blast in the chest. I believe it is called the Gerudo curse, and that is why I have been sent to find the flower."  
  
The Gerudo woman groaned in horror. "Only the witches know how to cast that spell." She whispered hoarsely, "It has been said that they could control other evil people and cast it through them, but a stalchild? She must be still living, or you would not be searching."  
  
Link nodded again, his eyes welling up with tears that dried quickly in the heat of the valley, "She is, but barely. You see, she didn't enter the healing trance. She stopped it from coming and instead, stood up a fought and destroyed all thirty of the stalchildren. I saw it with my own eyes."  
  
"The pain must have been immense how could she of . . .?" The Gerudo's eyes were blank and she shook her head in awe, " Come. The flower is just over here."  
  
At the edge of the oasis the little gleaming white flowers lay shining brilliantly their petals just unfurling in the moonlight. Its petals blew in the breeze like flags on flagpole, elegantly hanging on while floating midair. Link's eyes widened in wonder. Such a flower he had never seen and yet here were many drinking deeply of the oasis in the moonlight. Dewdrops fell lightly upon their edges and collected in the middle form gooey nectar near the pestle. The Gerudo woman leaned town towards the flowers, examining them carefully avoiding touching them. "We Gerudo guards all know the way of the remedy. It is not uncommon for the witches to hit us instead of the prisoner and they never cared much for us. Fortunately, they seem to have left the Colossus. At any rate, it is good that you found the name of the victim."  
  
Link blinked and turned his gaze from the flower to the woman. "Why is that?" he asked in a high, slow and puzzled tone.  
  
The woman replied slowly with heavy stare, "Because you must be able to call the person to help the flower's power break the curse. No one really knows how or why it works, but you must call the person's name until whatever it is that must happen, happens." Link stared at her in utter confusion and the guard sighed, "Alright. Here's what you do, Hero. Let me explain."  
  
  
  
The moon rose high in the sky by the time the guard had finished her explanation. "Be sure to only take what you need. Only one flower, and do not loose it. Now hurry, and good luck." Link carefully chose a flower full of the gooey nectar and held it cautiously between his forefinger and thumb. With great difficulty the Ocarina played its song and Link was travelling in the midst of coloured lights. Fascinated he watched as swirls of orange intermingled with flash of yellow light. The beautiful colours reflected on the flower and gained its shine. Swoosh! The temple of time appeared around him. He stretched as though awakening from a dream, and then blinked in shock. "Oh! Mishcana . . . this is no time to be enjoying the lights." Quick as a jackrabbit - for he had reequipped his bunny ears – he ran for the fairy's fountain.  
  
The great fairy lay hovering above Mishcana her entranced eyes fixed up the young girl's chest. Worry crested across her normally serene face. "Link should have been back by now. What could have happened to him?" Outside echoing footsteps entered the cavern. Weariness covered the young warriors face as he entered. The sun had reddened his complexion slightly and he was exhausted. Wordlessly he sat on the alter beside Mishcana. The Great Fairy stared down at him, not laughing like she usually would. Silently she cast out her hands. The great healing wind whooshed up around him and surrounded him completely. He sighed with relief as its soft warmth washed over him. Exhaustion melted away with the sweet touch of that wind. Smiling as the wind died away he stood up and laid his hand on Mishcana's forehead. "Forgive me." He whispered softly in her ear. Gently and carefully he pulled the neck of her tunic, exposing the parts of her chest touched by the mark. Over her shoulder the Great Fairy floated, watching. "I gather you found the flower then?"  
  
Link nodded happily and showed her the flower still tight in his delicate grasp, "It should only take a minute, now." He lifted the flower upward the tilted it over. The gooey liquid nectar dripped softly onto Mishcana's chest. On impact it began to glow with pale white light. The remaining nectar was quickly squeezed out. He leaned close to her, from above, and laid his left hand upon her forehead again. "Mishcana." He called softly, "Mishcana, Wake up!" The young girl moaned and the white light shone fiercely driving out the pale, sickly green light. The remains of the light of both sides faded slowly. "Mishcana?" he asked expectantly but anxiously.  
  
Mishcana's head hurt. Everything was black. A voice called to her through the darkness, the voice of a young boy. A white light drove out the darkness. In the distance she could hear the voice of the boy become frantic. "Mishcana? Mishcana! Wake up! Please, wake up!" The boy was weeping, she could hear the wet drops splatter on the ground. "I'm going back." He said, "I must've had the wrong name, or said it wrong, I have to get another." The warm hand on her forehead drifted away from her. It was getting black and dark around her again. Who was he?  
  
Link watched with mounting anxiety. The mark was gone, but the girl still would not wake up. He had pulled away from the girl. He had to get going. "Link!" the Great fairy beckoned him back, pulling him with a strong magical force, "Wait. She will be all right. I sense nothing wrong with her. Take her back to the castle, she is fine now." Link continued to cry, but complied with the Fairy. It was no use arguing, at any rate. He gently scooped up the girl his Goron's bracelet, a lender of strength, shimmering as he did.  
  
Yes, she could still remember that voice calling to her in the darkness. The wind had picked up in speed outside her window. Link had brought her back to this room, and it had been here that she had awakened.  
  
Link laid Mishcana on the bed with the greatest care. Tears had ceased their falling from his eyes but around them a red puffiness remained. He knelt beside the bed, leaning on it examining her apprehensively. Her features were clear now as the wounds that had been on the previous night were no longer there. She seemed so familiar to him and yet he could not place her face. The door behind him opened silently, a small figure slipping in through the cracks. "Link." She called softly. He turned around and looked up at the figure standing behind him. Zelda spoke again, "I've been worried about you. Where have you been?" He turned back to Mishcana and brushed hair out of her face with his forefinger. "With Impa, with this girl, and, in the Gerudo desert searching for a cure." He replied simply, "It worked, but she still won't wake up."  
  
Zelda looked at him regretfully and asked her eyes looking up while her head angled down guiltily, "It was really serious, wasn't it? All this trouble because of me?"  
  
Link stood up and cam over to her and put his arms around her shoulders. The fine silken weave she wore always felt soft under his bare arm. "Zelda, this wasn't your fault. Not really, any way. She's fine now, anyway. I just. . ." he sighed, looking up towards the open shutters blowing in the wind, "I just can't get her to wake up."  
  
Noiselessly gliding across the floor Zelda came to Mishcana. "Maybe I can help with that." Zelda investigated the back of Mishcana's head. "She took a pretty hard blow their. Even with the wound being healed it could still be causing problems." Zelda lifted and held her hands together and began chanting in a language Link barely knew. The Triforce glowed on her hand held it above Mishcana's head. Link blinked. "What the?" The identical but faded Triforce began shining on Mishcana's hand as Zelda enacted her spell. Sinking to the ground, her magic power spent, she looked Mishcana over. "She should wake up now, Link. Try calling to her."  
  
One last try, he thought with a sinking feeling to himself. One last try. He brought his left hand upon her head again, and concentrated. The green light of courage shone faintly as he thought within his head. Mishcana, he called out his head, Mishcana please wake up.  
  
Zelda and Link observed the girl nervously. Slowly heavy eyelids lifted to see two shadows looming over her. The figures slowly came to light. Vainly she tried to sit up but it was no use. She was tucked tight under the covers. Sighing, she looked up around and saw the male figure in the room. His head was turned away from hers but she could clearly see his Kokiri green hat. He turned and looked at her with those bright crystal blue eyes and beamed at her. "You're awake!" Mishcana stared at him in puzzlement, those eyes, that blonde hair. That voice . . .  
  
Mishcana gasped, "You! I know you, your voice . . ." she said drowsily.  
  
Link grinned broadly with excitement, "Link, hero of time, at your service. I've been looking after you ever since we brought you in. That fight nearly did you in." He kneeled beside her bed and bowed his head, "I am in your debt. You saved the Princess's life. I thank you."  
  
Mishcana stared at him in disbelief. She didn't understand. This was all so confusing. Fortunately, the Princess seemed to pick up on her delusion. "Link, the worse is past, how about we let Mishcana get some rest? You need some too."  
  
Link looked stricken, "But, but . . . I need to ask her some things Zelda."  
  
Zelda placed her hands on her hips and began tapping her foot, "It can wait, Link. Mishcana, that was you name, right?" she waited for the girl's nod, "You just get some sleep, alright? I'm taking this one to his room, but if you need anything, just shout. He'll be right next door." Link protested loudly only to be shooshed by Zelda. Already the girl had slipped into the depth of sleep. Wincing as he was dragged out by the ear he grabbed the door and shut it quietly behind him.  
  
The scent of roses brought Mishcana back to the present again. She had become Link's apprentice in a fashion since then. Though he could teach her nothing of the bow for she was his equal if not superior, she still had much to learn about the art of swordsmanship. Together with Impa and Zelda he had begun her instruction in the simple magical arts though they would not let her try Great Fairy Magic just yet. The faded glowing mark of the sacred triangle was still a great mystery to all of them. Courage and power laid empty while the mark of wisdom glowed palely whenever Zelda used her Triforce or when Mishcana was in danger. She was really tired, she realized as she looked down at the moat. She turned towards her bed again. Perhaps she could sleep now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Shadows of the Future.  
  
The door scratched across the floor with grinding noises and a medium head poked in. Golden blonde hair poked out from beneath his green Kokiri cap. It was of medium length and was draped out in front of his long Hylian ears. Bright blue crystal clear eyes poked out from under the gelled back bangs. Beneath them lay faded dark circles. He had heavy black eyelashes and thick triangular blonde eyebrows that were now furrowed with worry. "Mishcana? Are you awake?" he whispered softly as he looked in. Mishcana turned from the window and looked the youth over. His expression was troubled and his shoulders were slumped. "Mmm? I'm awake. I couldn't sleep. What's wrong?" She moved over two chairs and settled them beneath the window. Soft moonlight filtered through the window and carried with it the gentle breeze of a warm winter night. Link fiddled with his hands as he entered the room, his tunic wrinkled from sleeping. He looked at Mishcana. Her long brown hair was in disorder. He blinked slowly, "I never knew it had gotten so long in the back," he murmured softly to himself, "who could've know under that hat she wears?". Her Kokiri clothing was absent and in its place she wore a soft blue cotton robe that Zelda had given her the third night she'd been in the castle. It had been a gift of gratitude and welcoming for the young girl. Royal blue eyes peered out from under her medium sized brown eyebrows; underneath them lay similar dark circles that lay under Link's. He moved over to the chair and sat lightly upon it. He was wringing his hands while leaning forward, his eyes no longer looking at anything.  
  
"I had a bad dream. About you, about Zelda. The Triforce was in it too, I'm sure, but . . ." he sighed, his head sinking down towards his shoulders, " . . . but then the wind blew open my shutters and woke me up. I have no idea what it means."  
  
Pity filled Mishcana's eyes. Link and Zelda often had prophetic dreams. Zelda was more likely to have them, or to remember them at any rate, than Link was. However, whenever Link had one it was rarely good news. Mishcana had had a few her self in the past. Dreams had led her to leave the Gerudo desert and rush off to save Zelda, though she had not known how, who, or why she was needed. "Maybe it was just a nightmare. You know, Link. Something similar happened to me. In my dream I was chasing you, but you were dressed all in black. You were just starting to turn around when the wind blew my shutters open, too. At least, I think so. I'm sure they were closed when I went to bed."  
  
The moonlight filtered in like it had on that day a month ago when she had been brought in. Its sweet light caressed and embraced the two figures facing each other filling the silence Mishcana's comment had caused. Eventually Link spoke.  
  
"Mishcana, I'm sure it was more than that. Just a feeling. I haven't been able to get back to sleep since, though. I heard something or someone moving in your room, so I thought I'd check to see if you were awake, you know, to see if you'd had a nightmare too." He paused a moment, his teeth manipulating his lower lip, "And, well, because I didn't want to be alone."  
  
Mishcana smiled at Link. "It's alright. I've just been thinking . . .."  
  
He looked at her uncertainty gleaming in his eyes, "About what?"  
  
Her eyes unfocused again as she gazed upwards towards the moon, "About that night."  
  
Link looked deep into Mishcana's distant eyes and smiled, "I'm still really grateful for that night, you know. Saving Zelda and all." Red flushed his cheeks and he looked away from her beaming face, "Did I ever apologize to you?"  
  
Her head cocked to one side as she watched him. "For what?"  
  
Link sighed deeply and looked back towards her, "For not being there, for not being the one to take the shot, for not being there to help you fight. But mostly for not being there so you had to do my duty."  
  
"Not your fault, Link. So don't even think about apologizing okay? At least everything's calm right now; I haven't seen anything strange happen since I came to."  
  
Link and Mishcana talked for a while until Link stood up and walked over to the young girl's weapon rack. The sword's hilt had been freshly polished and the bow looked as though it had been newly oiled. "Good. You're looking after this stuff, I see. Provided we get to sleep tonight, we should train hard tomorrow. Impa says the training room across the hall will be ready by tomorrow."  
  
Mishcana and Link had begged Impa for a new training room across the hall from their two rooms. The two were often up early or awake very late and wanted a quiet room that they could practice in without waking up the whole castle. After much persuasion and help from Princess Zelda the Queen Regent had agreed to let them have one provided Link gave some training to the guards and the room was available to them as well. The three, Zelda, Link and Mishcana had been very excited when Impa announced a magic barrier would be put on the walls. This would allow them to practice their magic without harming anyone.  
  
Mishcana's two hands clapped together, "I can't wait. I want to practice that magic spin attack technique you've been trying to teach me. Oh, and if you and Zelda could use some of your magic on me, I'd like to try out my reflect spell as well as some defence magic if I could." Mishcana had been a diligent student and tried to absorb everything thrown at her with great success. Link nodded in answer to her, "Sounds like fun." He added with a grin. "I'm glad you're enjoying your stay here. Actually, I was wondering, for training's sake, would you be willing to take a few shifts with the guards? They're always looking for more people to cover for people stricken ill and I think it would be a great experience for you. " Mishcana nodded and smiled, "Sure! I feel horrible, not doing anything around here. I'd really like to earn my keep, and put my skills to practical use." Link's features softened in relief. He spoke softly a smile spreading across his face, "Great. I was worried you wouldn't want to. I do a few my self. They're pretty boring, just standing there, but they're good for teaching patience. I would of asked you sooner, but Impa said it was important to let you settle in a little first." Mishcana and he stood up and faced each other. Grins spread across both their faces. "I can't wait for that room to be complete!" they said in the same breath.  
  
  
  
Mishcana went to her window again and waved for Link to follow her, "The moon's really pretty tonight." Outside the moonlight sparkled off the bright white snow blanket that had settled over all the buildings in Hyrule. Again, she smelled the scent of sweet roses. "Hmm." She said slowly, and troubled expression crossing her face.  
  
Link looked at her, his head cocked and his eyebrows lifted in concentration, "What?".  
  
Mishcana fingered the snow on her windowsills again. "Well, it's just that it's winter. I keep smelling roses but there's no greenery around here.".  
  
Link smiled faintly and craned his neck out the window looking up at the Princess's balcony. "Zelda likes roses a lot. She had a big bottle of perfume full of it in her room . . . " he trailed off shock filling his eyes. Mishcana's eyes stared back it him the same realization filling them. The princess!  
  
"Go get you hookshots Link, we'd better sneak up there. I'll get changed, go, go!" Mishcana whispered harshly as she shooed him out the door.  
  
Link ran to his room next door and grabbed some items quickly. The gilded sword of the land of Termina was quickly strapped to his back as well as his hero's bow and shield. He popped a few deku nuts into a pouch and strapped it to his side. Confident he'd grabbed everything he needed he took the hookshot he'd found in Termina and the one from the future and rushed to Mishcana's room. Mishcana was waiting for him dressed full in her Kokiri tunic and hat. Her simple double-edged training sword was strapped to her back. Its leather sheath was simple but well made; the inside was made of strong wood allowing for great protection. She had no shield as of yet but Link was sure he or she would find her one soon. An invasion of shield eaters in the castle last month had seriously depleted their supplies; there were now only enough for those on duty. Link of course had his own shields but most of them were priceless and he wasn't ready to risk giving her one. Her Gerudo bow was ready in her right hand, her magic quiver appearing on her side as small leather pouch.  
  
"Alright. You ready? We should get going. I set up a standing platform so we could aim for that hook shot spot you put on the princess's balcony. Let's go." Mishcana and Link walked out on to the makeshift platform as she spoke. He handed her the brass hookshot of Termina; it was smaller and fit her hand better. Click, clunk! The hooks flew upward and held fast in the hard wood above them.  
  
"Alright, push the button and we'll fly up there. Get ready to hold onto the banister when we get up the there." Link spoke quickly. Chink! They flew up to the top and climbed up onto the smallish balcony. They pushed the retraction buttons and snuck up to the curtains. The window was open and the semi-transparent white curtains shifted gently in the breeze. Mishcana and Link crouched down and approached the curtain. Mishcana had her arrow knocked; Link had his sword drawn.  
  
Inside was a shadowy figure. His hair was such a dark brown that it was almost black. It was brushed similarly to Link's. Dark chocolate eyes peered out from under his heavy black brows. Jet black covered him from head to toe. The clothes were shaped much like Mishcana and Link's Kokiri clothes. His chest was broader than that of Link's and he was taller. Heavy raven black leather boots came up nearly to his knees. Great gauntlets plated with black armour covered his arms. Around him many of the princess' bookshelves had been knocked over; their books spilling out onto the floor. He was leaning against the wall a book in his hand, reading. On the bed the delicate Princess Zelda lay sleeping or drugged on the bed. Her flowing golden hair floated over her pristine white pillow. Covers came up to her waist revealing the satin pink robe with long sleeves she wore to bed. Near the curtain the broken bottle of rose perfume lay.  
  
Mishcana and Link looked at each other. Mishcana appeared confused and worried and had begun aiming for the older boy looking at Link for permission to fire. Sweat dribbled down Link's face as he peered in the curtain. His ears drooped and his eyes widened. The gilded sword's point sagged. "It couldn't be." He whispered hoarsely, "He's not suppose to be solid like that . . . How can he be in this time?"  
  
Mishcana's ears drooped as she looked at Link's horrified expression. "What's wrong?" she whispered worriedly.  
  
Link spoke quietly his eyes not leaving the figure behind the curtain, "It's Dark Link, I think. It's supposed to be my shadow but it doesn't look like my shadow anymore. I don't understand . . ." he trailed off slowly taking a deep breath, "He knows all my moves, Mishcana . . . "  
  
Mishcana looked back at him and sighed softly, "Great. If it's him, that is. What's his weakness?"  
  
Link shook his head slowly in sadness, "Din's fire." He said simply.  
  
"Not much good in the castle is it? What's the plan then?" Mishcana whispered in return.  
  
Inside the dark figure had switched books and begun to grin. Link stood up from his crouch, "I'll go in and fight him. When I call you, try to take him from behind. He won't expect you. Maybe, just maybe he doesn't have the knowledge of the future . . ." ice ran down Link's spine and he shuddered, "At any rate, protect the Princess. We can't let anything happen to her during the fight. Get you sword out; arrows won't work."  
  
Soft footsteps fell on the entrance to the bedroom from the balcony. The curtain was gently brushed aside as Link ducked under it silently. Dark Link was sneering into his book and had begun reciting to himself. "Ye who seeks to weaken the barrier of the sacred and evil realms, listen well. The three jewels of ancient times have the power to entrap the energy of the three guardians. Place these jewels on the pedestal of time after the door has been opened once. Combined with the three spiritual stones these jewels will weaken the hold of the barriers protecting the three worlds. Hmmm. Interesting, I believe this is what he was looking for." Behind him, Link snuck quietly towards him. Crack! A piece of glass broke beneath the green- clothed youth's feet. Staggered, Link stopped in his tracks and looked down at his feet and back up at Dark Link. Dark Link spun around with surprising agility the book quickly shoved into a pouch with his right hand, his left holding a sword pointing towards Link. A black iron shield took the place of the book and a smile crossed the dark one's face. "A little younger now, aren't you?" he taunted. Link didn't answer; he merely circled. Right, Left, Parry, Stab. Each time his attacks were deflected with ease. Dark Link fell upon him, his sword swinging with strong jarring hits. His arms hurt; he wasn't as strong, he realized with shock, at least not as strong as he had been at their first meeting in the future. Dark Link bashed him down to the ground with his shield and raised his sword. Dark's feet left the ground and he yelled, "Now, you die!"  
  
His sword rushed down towards Link's head. Link's eyes snapped shut. He couldn't watch. Clang! His eyes snapped opened to see Mishcana standing over him her furious stare piercing into Dark Link's as she countered his attack with both hands holding the sword from reaching her and Link. "Back off you son of an octorock! Get away from him!" She held her own sword with one hand a moment, straining with the effort to hold back the laughing Dark Link's sword. "What's this, Link? Getting a mouse to fight for you?" Link was still stunned from being bashed into the wall and could not move just yet. "Mouse am I?" Mishcana shouted, "Fire attack!" Her left hand shot up and blasted the dark figure in the chest with a small fireball sending him flying across the room as it exploded. A sweaty hand grabbed hold of Link's and helped him to his feet. Quick as a jackrabbit she fell on Dark Link again, twirling in the non-magical spin attack.  
  
Dark Link kept laughing entertained by the girl's efforts to defeat him. Link was rushing him again as well; they were trying to surround him on both sides. A great leap and Dark was in the air and flying over Mishcana's head. He landed squarely on the balcony's banister and stared at the girl. Something about her drew his gaze to her. In his pocket he could feel the fire stone burning bright. "Could it be?" he murmured to himself. He pointed his sword to Mishcana and Link each in turn. They stopped in their tracks unable to move as he jumped of the balcony shouting, "I'll return for you later mouse! And for you Link." His taunting voice echoed through the castle courtyard.  
  
Link's hand glowed pale green and he began to break free of the spell, "Ugh. He's so much stronger, now. How can that be?"  
  
The pale mark of wisdom on Mishcana's hand glowed dully and she regained motion more slowly then Link, "Who is he? What is he?"  
  
Link sighed, and looked over at the window where the man had left. "A figment of myself summoned by Ganondorf to be a challenge to me. He shouldn't be solid like that; though. He shouldn't look real. He's supposed to be my reflection, in a sense, but not so real. Not so corporeal." His ears perked up and he smiled slightly, "That was a pretty good fire attack. A bit small though. We should really work on it. Smart thinking." He praised her happily. Mishcana flushed deeply then glanced towards the princess. The covers felt soft and cottony in her hands. Slowly she brought the covers up to Zelda's chin. Link leaned in a careful finger stroking Zelda's jaw. His eyes closed with fierce concentration. A soft sigh of relief washed free of his lips, "Good. She'll be fine. It's a minor sleep spell; she should wake up normally in the morning. C'mon, we'd better get back down. If Impa catches up here at this hour . . ." He trailed off as he and Mishcana's skittered down the hookshots back to their rooms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Power of the Mind  
  
Link and Mishcana sat in the training room together. Mishcana was oiling her bow and polishing it leisurely. Its surface was gradually beginning to brighten. Link held his gilded sword cautiously. With precise moves he rubbed the edge with a whetstone sharpening its edge. He had grabbed his polish kit when Mishcana stared at him irritably. "Well, aren't you going to go?" Her voice was annoyed and to the point. "Huh?" He answered looking liked he'd been awakened from a dream as she spoke to him. "Zelda's been yelling for you for the past five minutes; it's getting on my nerves. Shouldn't you go find out what she wants?" Link shook his head, "Mishcana, I don't hear anything. What are you talking about?" Mishcana sighed, "She's very loud; I can't believe you can't hear her." Puzzled, Link looked around the room. "You sure its your ears doing the hearing?" he asked suspiciously. "Eh? Now that you mention it . . . No. I'm not sure. But I do hear her and she very . . . insistent. And noisy." Link closed his eyes and concentrated. His mind was like a door being opened. In the back of his mind he could hear the princess's calls for him. Mishcana was right; the princess was loud, but he smiled to himself, just talking in her sleep. Suddenly his eyes refocused on Mishcana. "Wait, wait. You're serious; you can hear her?" Now frightened, Mishcana nodded. Link smiled softly, "She's asleep." He explained, a grin spreading on his face. "She has a tendency to project like that when she's dreaming. It's nothing to worry about. I'm just surprised you can hear her; only Impa and I can hear her unless she concentrates on a specific person. I usually just tune it out." He stood there fondly smiling his eyes unfocused as he listened. Clang! Thump. The bow and sword struck the ground at the same time. Red rose to their cheeks. Mishcana stood there blinking and looking away from Link while he covered his face with his hand. "Ummm." He coughed, still looking away from her, "I should probably teach you how to tune her out." Mishcana nodded, still unable to look at Link. Bending low she picked up her bow and set it on the table "Umm, err . . . Want to start now? She's still talking you know."  
  
Link sat down facing Mishcana and nodded. "Alright. Look at me." His face was still red but so was hers. Their eyes held each other a moment. His voice echoed through her head, 'Mishcana? Can you hear me, too?' Mishcana nodded, "How do you do that?" His eyes closed a moment as he concentrated. They opened and gazed deep into her own eyes again. 'You just concentrate on what you want to say, and then project it at the person. It's rather difficult.' He smiled, and began talking with his voice again. "I have a lot of trouble with that." His cheeks flushed red again and his gaze shifted downwards. "Zelda's been trying to teach me for months, but I'm still not very good." He sighed then looked towards her again. "Learning how to use it is essential for being able to ignore it. Try sending something to me."  
  
His piercing gaze held hers. Fear filled her. She looked back at him, her hands trembling. Darkness surrounded her as she closed her eyes and concentrated. In the back of her mind Zelda's voice still echoed murmuring now about her father, not long deceased. Slowly she formed the words in her head and then opened her eyes to see his reaction. "Hmm." He said, appearing quite puzzled, "The sword and the shield hang on the wall over there. That's what you said, isn't?" Mishcana nodded, and smile creeping onto her face, "Yes! I couldn't think of anything to say." She blinked again; Zelda was crying. "Poor Zelda." She murmured to herself. Link nodded in agreement as his gaze had become unfocused again. He startled and blushed deeply, "We really shouldn't be listening to this. All right. From where her voice is coming from, imagine a door. Then, imagine it shutting. Her voice should stop after that." Mishcana nodded as the voice faded away. "It worked!" she stated happily.  
  
Link smiled proudly at his young protégé. It was true that they were likely close in age and yet he felt indefinitely older than her. Nevertheless, it seemed she had a certain form of maturity that the Zelda in this time lacked. He was sure that was a result of her harsh years under Gannon. He bent over and picked up his sword and her bow. A soft blush came to her face as she took it back from him. Bashfully she set it upon her desk and brought out her sword. "Want to go practice yesterday's techniques?" she asked quickly. He nodded hastily in agreement and sheathed his sword. Swiftly the two vacated the area to the other side of the room and began.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Mysteries  
  
Mishcana patrolled the courtyard carefully. Guard duty was usually uneventful and boring but today she had been uneasy. No one was in sight thus far, yet she felt like she was being watched. Today was rather cold and the ice was chilling right through her thick duty cloak. As she looked up at the high tower's windows all the shutters were closed. No one was watching her from there, either. In the distance the sound of a horse galloping could be heard. Mishcana rushed towards horse yelling "Halt!" as she ran over the hill. Below her riding on Epona was Link dressed in a heavy, brown riding cloak. His green Kokiri cap was a model designed by Zelda just like hers. They both looked like Kokiri hats but were warm and laced with soft fur on the inside. They covered their ears rather than tucked behind them as well. "Mishcana! Glad to see you hard at work." He shouted, "Open the gates, will you?" She nodded and rushed to the bird's head that lay over the stone bridge. There, behind the head was a small switch. She carefully struck it with her sword and the gate slid open long enough for Epona and Link to get through. The next guard came and relieved her and she ran down to Link after thanking her replacement. "Hey! Link, what's the bag for?" Link dismounted and sent Epona to the stables with a pat. "Eh? Oh, this? This is for Zelda's birthday next month. Spring's almost here, you know. I'd say the first robin will arrive in a week or two. Come to think of it, you might like to get her something. It's a surprise party, so, of course, you're invited."  
  
Mishcana beamed. "That sounds great. I know what I want to get her, too." She grinned, "but, uhmmm. . ." Her cheeks turned red as she looked away from him. Link smiled generously, "Need a bit of money? You know I can give you some . . ." Her head shook in response to his kind offer and inwardly he smiled. "Actually, I was wondering if you knew of any odd jobs I could do to get a little extra? I've helped you with Poe hunting before; maybe that or something similar?" Link smiled deeply, "Well, actually, I do. Come to my room, and I'll tell you where to go."  
  
Two weeks later, spring blossomed over Hyrule field. The winters were short but cold while springs were long and luscious. Mishcana had been working very hard the past few weeks. She had borrowed Epona and helped a man catch fairies, poes and bugs for his store. Every Friday night she had rushed off to Kakariko village to help with the "Heart Pounding Graveyard Tour." Spring had brought her a new line of work; Milking the cows with Malon. Malon was a cheerful redheaded girl who was fond of Link. She always dreamed of being swept of her feet by a knight and shining armour and had confided so in Mishcana. "Link's not really a knight, and he certainly doesn't have shining armour; in fact, he doesn't have any at all, except that shield and those gauntlets." She said sadly, "I'd rather it be a knight from a fairy tale. They're much more charming. And they don't get mud all over their clothes. " Malon often talked like this while they worked and Mishcana was happy for it. The jobs didn't pay much but with the money she was making at the castle as a fill in guard she was sure she'd have enough for Zelda's present by her birthday.  
  
The day before the party, Mishcana went to the market to buy her gift. During one of her tours guarding the princess through the market, she and Zelda had seen many things in the store windows. One had nearly brought tears to the young princess's eyes. It was a beautiful dress made of the finest satin. Embroidery of golden leaves ran down the sleeves and across the shoulders. Long trails hung from the arm pieces. Zelda had sighed softly as she looked at it. "Oh, I would love that dress," she had said, "But Impa would never let me buy it; I have my royal dresses and I lack nothing. To have something like that, though, for casual wear . . ." The princess had trailed off sadly and beckoned Mishcana to move with her to the next window. When Mishcana arrived at the store, the dress was still there. Relieved, she went up to the salesperson and gave him the correct amount of rupees. He carefully folded the dress and settled it into a bag and handed it to her with a smile. "I hope the Princess will like it Mishcana. Be sure to wish her happy birthday for me, will you?" Mishcana nodded excitedly and left the shop her package clutched tightly to her chest.  
  
In the shadows two dark figures watched the purchase of the dress. As Mishcana became distanced from the shop she became aware of something following her. Holding her package tighter she began running faster and faster towards the castle.  
  
Out of nowhere two people dressed in the garb of high-ranking Hylian guards jumped out. "Halt! You are wanted for theft. You are under arrest; please surrender the package and come peacefully with us." Mishcana stood stunned in disbelief. "But," she stuttered, "I just bought this! It's the Princess's birthday gift. I'm Mishcana, guard in training. Don't you recognize me?" The guardsman shook his head and snatched the package out of her hands, "It matches the description of the one stolen perfectly. You can come peacefully miss, or forcefully. But either way you're coming with us." Sweat trickled down Mishcana's face. She had been so excited about getting the gift that she had forgotten all of her weapons in her room. Worry began to flow through her as she continually stared at the guards' faces; she didn't recognize them. Sighing, she lowered her head and offered out her arms to be bound. "Very well. Link will not be happy with you when he finds out. I'm sure Impa will straighten this all out." They bound her hands tightly with a coarse rope. A blindfold fell over her eyes and guards grabbed her under her arms and dragged her off.  
  
The halls near Zelda's room were dark. Link strolled forward as quick as he could towards the elaborate doors that led to the Princess's room. "Zelda!" he called anxiously, "Zelda, have you seen Mishcana? She was supposed to meet me in the training room an hour ago for a sparring match, but she hasn't showed."  
  
Zelda shook her head sadly looking at Link. "I haven't seen her since she left this morning. Did she ever come back from the errand she left on?"  
  
Link shook his head, "The castle guards say she did not re-enter the castle; that's why I'm worried."  
  
Impa appeared from the shadows of Zelda's room her eyes looking Link over carefully. Startled by the sudden appearance of the shadow sage, Link jumped. "This is worrisome indeed. Are you sure she did not go to complete one of her, ah . . . " she looked uneasily at Princess Zelda, "Tasks?" His head shook, as he looked downward. "I will ask the guards to begin searching for her in the market. That is where she meant to go, is it not?" He nodded solemnly, "Yeah. She wouldn't miss practice for anything. I hope nothing's happened to her."  
  
Impa left Zelda and Link to sit together in silence. Zelda's soft and delicate hands stroked his cheeks sympathetically. His head came to rest on her small bony shoulder and he sighed. "If only she would call you. I can't figure out how to call someone that far away. Especially if I don't know where they are." Zelda's deep blue eyes looked into his, "We should practice sometime. I'll keep an "ear" open for her, at any rate." Link nodded and silently gazed into the fire. Its snapping heat sent sparks flying in the air. These floated gently down to the hearthstone. The fire's brilliant movements entranced him and he began to hear something off in the distance of his mind. Something that was scared and terrified.  
  
"Link." The voice said dreadfully in a whisper, "Two level two guards took me away." Panic crept into the mental tone, "It's so dark in here. They told me I was accused of stealing and imprisoned me. I'm scared, Link." Link blinked away and turned from the fire. "Zelda? Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" she replied thoughtfully. Link looked perplexed and worry crossed her face. "I though I heard Mishcana. She said two guards locked her up in a dark dungeon for stealing." Zelda blinked in shock, "Mishcana would never steal anything." He nodded gazed back into the fire. "Go ask Impa if anyone's been thrown in the dungeon; I can't remember any of them being dark but Mishcana's afraid of prisons. So, they might seem darker to her."  
  
Zelda left the room quietly for Link was gazing into the fire again his eyes unfocused. "Mishcana are you alright? We're going to try and find you. Just hold on, alright?" Her slow but fearful reply echoed in his mind for a long while. "Alright, then. It's so dark, so small. Hurry. So small . . ." she trailed off again.  
  
The guards had searched all of Hyrule's market town in vain. Impa confirmed that no one had been put into the dungeons all day. Link sat alone in his room, staring at the wall. Mishcana had been quiet a long time and that worried him. "If I get busy looking for her, I might not be able to hear her." He murmured to himself sadly. A loud hasty knock thundered on his door. Zelda rushed in, her face twisted with alarm. "Impa and I just talked to all the guards; we found two level two guards knocked out and unclothed in the back of a bar. Tell Mishcana to get out of there; they're not Hylian guards!"  
  
Astonishment enclosed on Link. He nodded forcefully and his eyes unfocused. Shock hit him like a kick in the teeth and he breathed out slowly in disbelief. "It's too late." He said shaking his head, "They gave her a drink about an hour ago. Her magic's not working and she feels weak." He shook his head, "We took too long. They're moving." Dreadfulness filled Zelda as she stared at Link. "Get going hero. They must be in the field then; Go!" He nodded in response to her and numbly grabbed his magic pouch, sword, and shield. Soft bunny ears mounted his head and he was off like arrow flung from a bow.  
  
He could no longer hear Mishcana nor could he seem to talk to her. Several guards accompanied him on his search each riding their own steed. "Send a messenger if you find them. Group one, head towards Kakariko village, Group two, towards the Gerudo Desert." The groups departed breaking up as they rid. "Group three, you're with me. Break up and head in different directions towards Lake Hylia. Margret, Unisan and Karit, head down by Zora's domain. Hashire, Yuke and Tayler, check the west side of LonLon ranch. I'll head for the Kokiri forest; Raner and Pwert, you follow after checking LonLon ranch. They admit everyone and I doubt they'd check their luggage. Halt any wagons or carriages and search them. All right, you have you assignments. Get going!" Each guardsman took off in his or her assigned direction. Link stroked Epona's neck gingerly, "I need you to run fast old friend. You know the way." Epona reared up and neighed and took off like lightning towards LonLon ranch. The fields flew by them as she ran at full speed over the hill. Hours melted away and the moon rose overhead. He began to loose hope. At the top of the hill he pulled Epona to a halt. He dismounted and looked around. For kilometres the road lay open and green; no one seemed upon the road tonight. The night was quiet. Neither bird nor stalchild was about. Link closed his eyes and listened. Nothing. Beside him Epona stirred. He remounted her and followed her lead. "You see something girl?' he asked the horse fondly as it ran. There, hidden in the trees by the Kokiri forest was a wagon with a large wooden box in its centre. The wagon seemed to have stopped for the night. Link dismounted and sent his horse back towards the ranch. Quietly he crept towards them hiding behind trees as he went. Their conversation drifted to his ears.  
  
"I reckon she'll be recovering soon. He said she had magic and to keep giving her the potion to keep her from escaping. I don't believe it; she doesn't look like one of them magic users. It's keeping her quiet at any rate, so we'd best give her more." The burly bandit had spoken roughly and the scrawnier one nodded. "Aye, she's weak enough. It'll be easy to give her more." The burly bandit reached into the box and yanked Mishcana's head out by her long brown hair. Her hat had fallen off and her eyes were terrified. She was limp as spaghetti and offered no resistance. The skinny man forced her mouth open and poured in the draught. Her nose and mouth were closed forcing her to swallow. She coughed helplessly, her eyes half open as she was allowed to breath again. The burly man released her hair and she fell silently back into the crate. With the top door resealed, the bandits seemed more relaxed.  
  
"She ought to be out a while longer now, and she won't give us no trouble if we do anything. Too bad he said not to touch her or there'd be no reward." The thin man sighed and shook his head sadly. "We could get some sleep I suppose. I don't imagine they'd be looking for her yet. He says she's prone to going off on her own so they'd suspect nothing."  
  
"That's where you'd be fatally wrong." Link jumped out from behind the final tree. "Release her at once or you'll regret it." He flashed his gilded sword and held his shield prepared. Laughter echoed in the night as the two men watched him.  
  
"Blimey, look here. A little boy had come to play. These Hylians keep getting crazier; Imagine giving such a sword to a child like that." Both men chuckled and drew their own swords. Cold steel flashed in the moonlight. The swords were as long as Link's but twice as broad and thick. "Run along little boy, or we'll make you join your friend in there. There's not much room, but we're sure we can fit another." They advanced towards him still chuckling cruelly. Link laughed in turn, "These crooks and hired kidnappers keep getting dumber. Don't you know who I am?" The guards were still laughing, trying to surround him. Link looked bored and stated, "No matter. I could use some entertainment. I hope you have life shields because this is going to hurt." The men attacked as he lowered his sword. Link simply rolled out of their way causing the two men's swords to clash into each other. They stood together and stabbed at him in unison. In counter attack Link flipped backwards and then rolled forwards between them. His own horizontal cut hit the man in the back and he fell screaming in pain. No wound showed and Link laughed in a sinister way. "So, you're strong enough to have developed life shields? No matter. Much easier for me; now I know I won't kill you if I don't hold back." The other man scowled, "Lucky shot, baby. Now we're going to crush you!" The man ran forward with the intention of horizontally slashing Link. Link giggled and sidestepped and tripped the man sending him down onto his own sword. The point drove hard into the man; His life shield prevented him from dying but the man passed out. The burly man stood up, his eyes still showing the echoes of pain from the slash Link had given him. "You fight like an imp, baby, but you're just lucky. You won't be so again!" The man charged Link but feinted. Link was caught off guard and for his lack of observance earned a slash across the shoulder. Pain exploded on the site of impact. He drew from it concentration and focus but most importantly anger. He rushed the bandit and whacked him over the head with the blunt side of his blade. The man sank to his knees and passed out.  
  
The two guards, Raner and Pwert came over the hill shouting Link's name. Link stood there holding his arm and concentrating, panting slightly. Raner forced his horse all the way up to Link, and then dismounted. "Master Link sir! Are you all right? Here! Take a sip of this LonLon milk Malon gave us; she feared you would get injured should you find the kidnappers." Link nodded and took the bottle from the young guard and drank deep of the bottle. The pain disappeared and he wiped his milk moustache off with the back of his hand. The box lay silent in the back of the wagon. Link nodded to the two bandits on the ground. "Take them to the dungeon at the castle and lock them up tight, Raner. Pwert, go find the others and let them know they have been captured. Tell the Princess I will be back in the morning. I'm taking Mishcana into the Kokiri forest tonight. They gave her something and I fear it." Pwert seemed scared but Raner nodded. "The Kokiri know much about poisons and antidotes, do they not? Very well. We will do as you say. Take good care of her, Link. She's a nice companion on tours of duty." He said fondly. Raner was a fairly young guard. He couldn't of been older than seventeen but seemed to understand better than his older companion. His hair was chestnut brown was pulled back into a high standard military ponytail. Green eyes hardened by some unknown pain glared at the kidnappers. Tying up the two guards over the back of his horse he moved to the crate and helped Link lift Mishcana out of the box. "Aren't you going to call your horse, sir?" he asked leisurely. Link shook his head, "Nah, the bridge freaks her out. I'll carry her; it's not too far." Raner nodded as Link showed him his Goron's bracelet. "Very well then, sir. We'd best get going; it's a long ride back with three times the weight." The young guard mounted with a flourish and the older guard merely grunted and left with promises to tell the others.  
  
Spirits of the forest flew over Link's head as he carried Mishcana over the bridge. The forest was calm and relaxing. Peace filled him. "It's been so long." He whispered to himself. He emerged in the small village of the Kokiri but to his sadness he realized they were all asleep indoors. A curious green fairy flew over from Saria's house and floated in front of him. "You're Link!" said the fairy in a high, excited tone. "You're back! She's back!" the fairy chattered excitedly and flew towards her partner's house shouting in her tiny voice, "She's back! Saria! She's back. Link too!" Link smiled to himself; Saria's fairy had always been over energetic. Assured his friend would know to visit his house he secured Mishcana to his back and climbed his ladder to the house. Among all the houses of the Kokiri, Link's was the strangest. It was the only house to feature a ladder to start, and was more like a tree house then anything else. Outside a cow was feeding on the long grass around his house. On the large root at the bottom of the ladder was a small drawing he had done as a young child. It showed him fighting some sort of lizard monster. When he had drawn it, he smiled silently to himself, he had know nothing of real adventures, real heroism. He had truly been innocent of the truth. He cast open the leather door and entered his house. Inside, a small table with two smoothed out logs sat at one end of the circular room. A bodhran, a large hand drum, leaned against the wall on his counter gathering dust. Tools and implements of his former life, farming at the edge of the village, lay in their racks on the wall. A small dresser covered in skulta webs lay with its doors half open. It was full of his old Kokiri clothes, most of which he had now out grown. At the end opposite to the door a small but comfortable bed lay. Above a small window was covered with canvas. Mishcana was shuffled to allow him to open it carefully. His bed, he was surprise to find, was not covered in dust or skulta webs. It had been laid recently with fresh sheets. "Saria's been looking after it, no doubt. Hoping I'd visit soon." He sighed regretfully. "And I should have." Drawing back the covers of the bed he slipped the sleeping Mishcana into them. The covers were drawn with ease to her chin and he dragged one of the logs over to her bedside. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully and nothing seemed wrong. Still, he wished Saria would come soon to set his mind at rest.  
  
The door cover was drawn aside and a green haired figure crossed the threshold. He stood up and rushed to greet her. He was a bit taller than her now, Saria realized. The girl's arms were open wide and she hugged him fiercely. "It's been too long Link! You haven't visited since you got back from Termina." He returned the hug and apologized profusely, "I'm sorry, Saria but I've been so busy . . ." Saria nodded wiping tears of joy from her eyes. She didn't look at him but smiled, "It's just, and I've really missed you, that's all. I know you're busy with the princess but try and come back more often all right? Are you staying long?" She continued, not giving him time to answer any of her questions, "By the way, what's my fairy chattering about? She kept saying 'She's back" but I couldn't get it out of her." Finally she stopped talking and looked expectantly at Link.  
  
Link stepped aside and gestured towards his bed, "I'm just here fore the night Saria, I'm sorry. I came because I feared some kidnappers might have poisoned my companion. Do you recognize her? Her name's Mish-" Saria cut him off, her eyes wide with amazement, "Mishcana." Without further a due the forest sage rushed for the girl, and kneeled beside the bed, observing her face. "She's grown so much, but I would recognize her any day." She brushed aside the hair on Mishcana's face happily, "I don't sense any poison, and so she should be fine by morning. Do you remember Link, when we all played together? I've missed her so." Link stared at Saria in bewilderment. "Saria, I only met her a few months ago when she saved Zelda's life. What are you talking about?" Saria stared at him in return, and then shook her head. "The Deku tree never restored your memories, I guess. Let's leave at that until morning. Do you want to get some sleep, or, would you like to stay up and talk like we used to in old times at my house?" Link looked uncertainly at his sleeping friend, then back at Saria, "I don't think I should leave her." He said hesitantly. Saria sighed regretfully and nodded slowly. The door curtain drew back and a small, arrogant blonde Kokiri entered. His demeanour was unlike his normal behaviour. He seemed cowed, bewildered and happy all at the same time. "Is it true, Saria? Is she really back?" Saria nodded and pointed to Link's bed. "She's over there Mido. Go see her if you like." Mido stood there hesitantly looking at Link. "How?" he asked simply his eyes filled with disbelief.  
  
Link explained to Saria and to Mido the strange appearance of the girl and told of, because of their interest, up to the proceedings of that day. Mido seemed satisfied and volunteered to watch her while Link and Saria went to talk. He was quieter than usual, and offered no spiteful remark or insult for Link.  
  
Link and Saria now sat in her house upon her bed and were talking happily. "Mido's really happy Mish is back. He helped raise her when we were younger. I'll tell you more about that tomorrow. How are you?"  
  
Link shrugged; he was far more curious about Mishcana than himself. A smile crossed his face; however, and he began to answer her. "Pretty good I guess. It seems I'm always off saving a damsel in distress or running errands for people. Fortunately, Mishcana usually takes care of herself; in fact she's often very helpful to me. Zelda's the one I'm always saving. Saria," he leaned in closer to her, "Dark Link's back." Saria gasped and nodded and Link continued, "Mishcana saved me from him. Or, at least, from being hit hard. I think if he wanted to, we both would have been dead. He had what he came for. One of Zelda's magic books I think. Trouble is coming Saria. He is not that shadow from the future; he is a solid man quite capable of destroying me. I fear little but I believe it wise for me to fear him." Link sighed as Saria listened quietly, "Will I never be able to rest Saria? I suppose not. It is my destiny to play the role of hero, and I doubt I would stay sane without adventure. I am glad Mishcana came to the castle. I was in sore need of a friend. Few people have time to spend with me, Saria. Zelda's often busy with training either magical or royal, Impa does her best to give me lessons in special Shiekah techniques and in Triforce magic, but she is very busy as queen regent. With Navi gone," tears roller down Link's cheeks, "I was starting to feel like I was all alone. Even before I left for Termina I had begun to withdraw and talked less. It was so refreshing to have someone to talk to. Someone who shared my interests and had time and the reason to be with me. She's my apprentice of sorts. Impa would like to train her herself but as I said, she doesn't have time." Saria listened patiently and laid her arm across her friend's shoulder. Gently she wiped away his slow tears of joy as he continued. "You should see how good she is with that bow she stole. Zelda's better, I imagine, but Mishcana's my superior in it. Her magic isn't bad either." Saria grinned and ruffled his hair, "No wonder! Look who she's got as a teacher." Link looked away sheepishly. "I didn't teach her the bow, and Zelda and Impa have been doing a lot of the magic work with her. When they have the time, that is." Saria smiled nonetheless and looked at him confidently. "Don't underplay yourself, Link. I know you had a hand in it some time or another. You're a great person. Never forget that." He nodded and promised, "I won't, I won't. I have to admit it; I'm always worried for her. She's like my little sister."  
  
He rested his head on Saria's shoulder and she ruffled his hair again "Getting sleepy are we?" she asked him comically. His head nodded and his eyes were left half closed his emotions and energy exhausted with the unburdening of his person. She smiled gently at him, and gave him a hand up. "C'mon. You'll want to sleep in your house and no doubt you have mind to sleep on the floor. I'll bring some blankets and a pillow for you. I dare say you've been sleeping often in the open air." She said accusingly and he nodded, "Whenever I'm not in the castle." He murmured. "Silly boy!" she chastised. "Keep a blanket in your saddle bag you fool of a Kokiri!" She led him outdoors, propping him up with her shoulder, "You draw yourself out too far, Link. You should take more time to sleep. Look at you! Barely able to walk on your own." He shook his head sadly and drew out his black mask again and covered his face with it. It's red eyes flashed in the moonlight and he began to walk straighter. "That mask makes me feel sad for some reason," Saria spoke sorrowfully, "What's it do?" Link smiled under his mask, "It keeps me awake. It doesn't work if I pass out though. You know, from using too much Magic. Found that out the hard way. Don't worry. I promise I'll sleep tonight." He said as Saria glared at him angrily. She had stopped and began tapping her foot but with the promise she continued towards his house, "It's just so I don't fall asleep while we're walking. You've got all those blankets with you; you shouldn't have to carry me too." Link scurried up his ladder and Saria flung the blankets up to him.  
  
They entered in silence careful not disturb the sleeper within. To their surprise Mido sat propped against the wall, his head at odd angle. He was sleeping soundly despite the night's cool air. It was warmer in the Kokiri forest in spring than in the rest of Hyrule but it was chilly nonetheless. Link took pity upon his old rival and used one of his blankets to cover the sleeping Kokiri. Saria laid a sheet and a pillow on the ground for Link by his bed and motioned for him to lie down. Exhausted he flopped onto the makeshift bed. Saria tucked him in tightly as she had often done when he was very little. She pulled off his mask and as if by magic his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. The mask was swiftly placed on his mahogany dresser. By the doorway she paused, smiling softly at the three sleepers. Behind her the leather covering fell back across the doorway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Echoes of the Past  
  
The rays of morning poked through the window and shone on Mishcana's face. Gradually she stirred. The bed beneath her was soft and comfortable; the blankets covering her warm and cozy. Above her the ceiling rose familiarly and was made as though carved out of wood. Her hat was missing, but her tunic, she was relieved to find, was still on. She sat up and begun to wonder what had happened. When she thought of the night before she could remember little after being blindfolded and later finding herself in a box. She most certainly did not remember being freed but she was grateful for it nonetheless. "Now where am I?" she asked herself as she gazed around the room. She saw Link directly in front of her; sound asleep on the floor but wrapped in his blankets. A warm feeling crept over as she looked at him. He had found her just as he had promised, she supposed. The place seemed familiar as she looked around. Beside the bed she had slept on a young Kokiri was propped against the wall. His blanket had slipped and the cold spring air drifted into the room through the blown open window cover. She crouched down and lifted it up to his chin. She gawked at the boy's face. "Mido?" she whispered with scepticism. Peacefully she meandered out the door careful not to wake the two boys.  
  
Outside the sun had raised full in the sky; she had slept in late and yet neither Link nor the rest of the Kokiri had awakened yet. The Kokiri forest she realized it must be. It was as green and lush and relatively unchanged from the last time she had seen it four years ago. She jumped off Link's high front porch and rolled when she landed. Fairies were absent from the sky. Quiet as a mouse she snuck to the Deku Tree's grove. A few Deku Baba's attacked her as she passed; however, they were easily dodged. Eagerly as she approached the end of the path she began to run.  
  
Revulsion halted her steps. Gone were the green leaves and healthy Deku tree of her youth. The golden light still shone over the tree but it had been greatly reduced. The tree's bark once brown and youthful was now grey and dead. Shock flew through Mishcana and she fell to her knees with grief. Her guardian, her friend and protector of her childhood lay dead before her. Tears silently rolled over her cheeks in a torrent.  
  
"It's awful, isn't it?" said a familiar voice behind her. In heartache she looked over her shoulder at the green haired girl. Her eyes widened as she recognized the girl and she turned her gaze away and nodded. Saria came hastily to Mishcana's side and held the girl as she cried on her shoulder. "Link. Link never told me." She said in struggled gasps between her tears. Saria stroked the back of Mishcana's head comfortingly and remained silent "He said," she rubbed her head on Saria's shoulder and continued with ragged pauses, "He said the tree had been cursed. He didn't say he died." Saria sighed and nodded. "He probably didn't want to burden you with that grief if he didn't have to; I tried to catch you before you got here, Mishcana. You shouldn't have seen this unprepared." Saria's fairy floated sadly in front of Mishcana's face and the darted around the girl's face. "But come, stand up. It doesn't look as bad over this way." With great force Saria pulled up her fallen companion and dragged the hopeless girl over to where the gold light shone. Mishcana's eyes were consumed with woe and seemed off and non-seeing. "Here." Saria said simply. "Deku tree sprout, Mishcana. Mishcana, this is the Deku Tree sprout; in many ways he is the Deku tree who raised all of us Kokiri." Mishcana stared at the little sprout in doubt. It was so small and yet somewhere deep inside it felt so similar to her fallen guardian. "Hello Twilight!" said the Deku tree elatedly. Mishcana looked puzzled as she stared at the guardian of the Kokiri, "Twilight?" she asked Saria quietly. Her tears had begun to dry and wonder filled the young Hylian girl. Saria nodded and smiled. "I'll explain when Link gets here. Now that you're back, I can finally reveal everything to both of you. Sit and wait. I told him to meet me here as soon as he woke up. I hope you don't mind me letting him sleep; he had a hard night rescuing you with Pwert and Raner. Today's the princess's birthday so he'll have a long day ahead of him too." Mishcana shook her head, "Letting him sleep in is more than all right. He deserves it." She paused and hugged Saria again tightly, "I've really missed you, Saria. The forest, Mido, everything . . ." Sniffles came from Mishcana as tears fell anew from her eyes. "It's been so long . . ." Saria nodded solemnly, "Mido and I have worried about you so long that it is a great relief to see you safe again. Link said he had tried to contact me with his ocarina but I've been so busy lately I've not had a chance to sit a listen for him. Mido was so happy he couldn't bear to leave your side. He was even nice to Link, which hasn't happened since Ganondorf kidnapped you so long ago." Her eyes now wet, Saria wiped them on the edge of her long green sleeve. "Poor Link." She said rather loudly.  
  
From above a heavy object landed behind them. "Why poor me?" Asked Link suspiciously. Mishcana and Saria startled and jumped and spun around each with a scream. Link grinned broadly at the two unfortunate girls. "Heh, guess my Shiekah skills are getting better; Impa's lessons are really working if I can surprise you two!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. His expression changed hastily to one of seriousness. "You told me to meet you here Saria, soon as I woke up. I see my observation skills need some work; I didn't even stir when Mishcana left." Saria nodded to the latter statement and smiled at Link. "I've just been thinking. I should tell you two all I know about your origins. You must be terribly curious. And, I thought, now that Mishcana was back, the Deku tree sprout and I, the forest sage, could remove the spell the old Deku tree put on you Link." Link gazed at Saria with unblinking stare, "What spell, Saria?" She shook her head. "The one he put on you to keep you from going after Mish when she was kidnapped. He made you forget her and the curse laid upon him to keep you from doing something foolish as he was sure you would." Link sat there silent and stunned. Her eyes closed, Saria began chanting. A green glow surrounded her and the Deku Tree sprout.  
  
Memories hit him as hard and sharp as a Stalfo's blade. Visions of rolling in the meadow with Mishcana under the Deku Tree's watchful eyes danced in front of him. He saw her following him around and he chasing her through the deep caverns of the Deku Tree. Seasons changed and he and she had grown. He could hear the Deku tree's voice echoing in his head. It was time for him to go live in the forest with the other Kokiri but for the safety of both them Mishcana could not. Mishcana would stand out too much being far to adventurous compared to the other Kokiri girls. She had a demeanour that would alert even the blindest outsider to the difference. Reluctantly he had left the Deku Tree Meadow. Years passed in seconds until he saw Saria standing over him and shaking his young body. Panic was written upon her face. "Link! Wake up! A dark man has put a curse on the Deku Tree!" Link opened his eyes sleepily, "What's a curse?" he said in his young, confused voice. "The man took Mishcana!" Saria continued with escalating fear. "The Deku tree can't stop the man Link. We've got to help her. C'mon!" Link could see himself sit bolt upright. He and Saria had rushed to the edge of the forest. The man was trying to cross the bridge but Mido stood in his way. The man was Ganondorf, Link realized as he watched his memories. "Get out of my way, pathetic brat!" A gold blast of light hit Mido and sent him flying. "Link! Saria! Save her!" screamed the young Kokiri boy as he passed out. The young Mishcana, being held tightly in the evil man's grasp, shrieked as her friend hit the ground below the bridge. Young Link and Saria looked at each other and nodded. "Kokiri twin attack!" they shouted and glowed bright green. A blast of magic rushed out towards Ganondorf. He had laughed so cruelly that even now its memory stung Link like a jellyfish from Jabu Jabu's belly. He had deflected it simply and shot a black energy bolt at the two. Darkness was his memory now, and a pain he had only felt in his battle as an adult against Gannon. He could hear the pained voice of the Deku Tree telling Saria that he, Link, must forget. "We have lost one of the two children of destiny entrusted to us. The third lies safe in Hyrule castle. I am glad ye and he are not taken, child, but should he remember he would surely go after her. My mind is made up, he must forget."  
  
The voice of the Deku tree faded and Link opened his eyes and looked at Mishcana surprise colouring his face. Her own eyes opened and looked at him. It seemed she had seen what he had. All in the Deku tree meadow was silent. Saria's eyes popped open and smiled. "You understand, don't you Link? The Deku Tree wanted to protect you. That's all." He nodded numbly and looked repentantly at Mishcana. She coughed in response, and looked skywards. Saria smiled lightly. "The Princess's party will be soon. Perhaps my story should wait for another day." Link shook his head, "That's not for hours yet, Saria. Go on." Saria smirked slightly. "No, no it's not. Listen to your belly; it ought to be rumbling. That spell took a few hours to remove, not minutes." Link and Mishcana looked skyward and gasped in unison, "You're right! The sun's so high . . . Link! We're going to be late." Mishcana moaned worriedly. "Epona can't go that fast." Link smiled deeply and glanced at Saria, "We'll warp." Mishcana looked confused and stared at him, "You know I don't know Farore's wind yet. Don't even joke." Saria giggled with Link, but frowned after a moment's thought. "I've got my fairy Ocarina, so do you. Unless you have another one, she won't be able to do it, Link." Link sighed sadly, "And I'm not sure I can carry two in Farore's wind either. Maybe this was a bad idea after all."  
  
A small figure tuckered into the meadow, "Hey! Mishcana! Link! Don't leave yet. I have something for her." Mido came running headlong towards them and was panting with the effort. He brought out a small bundle of royal blue cloth and handed it and her present for Zelda to Mishcana. "Here. Saria found it with you when you were a tyke, I used to play you to sleep on it." He said with a fond smile. Mishcana curiously opened the small package. Inside was a delicate tin whistle made of nickel or maybe even silver. It had a wooden mouthpiece and looked beautiful in the golden light that surrounded the Deku Tree Sprout. The holes were just the right size for her delicate fingers. She rolled it between her thumb and forefinger and peered at the back. A small inscription in ancient Hylian was written on it. Her companions shook their heads. None of them understood it either. She brought to her lips and a high pitch squeak emerged from it. Red rose to Mishcana's cheeks. Mido smiled kindly and took it back from her. "Teach me the song, Link, and I'll show her how to play." Link nodded though he was still puzzled by Mido's kindness and played the prelude of light. Mido and Saria repeated the notes with ease on their respective instruments. Mishcana and Mido went to the far corner of the tree for her to learn the fingering.  
  
A scant hour later, Mishcana and he returned. "I did it!" she proclaimed triumphantly pumping the whistle over her head. Link smiled cheerfully, "Great. Stand with me and Saria then." Link chanted softly and all three instruments glowed bright gold. Nodding to each of them he lifted his Ocarina. In unison they played the song its notes rising to the wind. A light enveloped them and they disappeared from the meadow.  
  
Coloured lights flashed around Mishcana when she opened her eyes. The world had turned golden and no object could she make out clearly. The echoes of the song they had just played danced around her ears still lingering there. Suddenly she realized the absence of her companions. Fright cooled her blood as she looked around. Just before she began to panic Link's soft voice echoed in her head. "Don't be afraid. We're almost there." Mishcana relaxed and breathed deeply. The world remerged around them and they arrived in the Temple of time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: A Birthday Surprise.  
  
The Temple of Time was a large structure made of marvellous white marble. The three of them stood on a raised part of the floor. Below was the marking of the sage of light though no colour embellished it. A plush red carpet ran from a strange pedestal on which three stones lay gleaming down to the door in front of them. Saria smiled gleefully and giggled, "That was great! Thanks Link. We'd better go get ready; I'm sure the others are waiting for us." Link nodded happily, "I can't wait to see her face. You sure you're okay being out of the forest?" Saria nodded. "That was an old legend to keep Kokiri from leaving the forest during the war. In truth, I feel a bit weaker, but I won't stay too long, so it won't matter." She grinned and slapped Mishcana on the shoulder. The young Hylian-Kokiri was still stunned and amazed at the temple, "There'll be time for staring at the temple later, Mish. Now we've got to hurry or we'll be late. Bring your present, mind. Link, better take her to get changed, and you'd better get changed to. Honestly you two, can't you keep anything you wear clean?" Mishcana snapped out of her awe and he and she looked guiltily at their tunics. They were splattered with mud and grass stains. Sheepishly Link and she nodded and the three parted ways as they ran for the castle.  
  
Zelda stood on her balcony gazing out at Hyrule with sad eyes. Link had not returned yet from the Kokiri village. She sighed desolately, "I'm sure he forgot. Everyone else seems to have." So far, she had seen none of her friends. Link had to wait for Mishcana. She could understand that. Surely; however, the girl would have woken up by now. "Link had to have forgotten. He would have been back by now if he remembered." None of the sages not even her royal friend, Ruto, had come to visit her. Even Impa had been too busy to come see her. A soft knock distracted her from her thoughts. Raner entered with her permission and kneeled before her, his head bowed. "Princess Zelda, Queen Regent Impa asked me to escort you for a walk on the promenade. She thought you may be lonely with your companions gone." Zelda smiled sorrowfully and nodded, "A walk would do me good, thank you, Guard Raner." Raner stood up and smiled. The princess was just past half his size for he was a very tall young man. He took her hand in his left and kept his right on the hilt of his sword strapped to his side. His eyes seemed watchful and careful. Zelda sighed relaxing as she walked through the halls with him. He seemed nice and like a good protector. "I wonder when Link will be back." She said sadly as she walked with him. "Master Link will be back soon enough. He would never let you down, my princess." She sighed and shook her head, "He has today. Today's my birthday and he's forgotten; just like everyone else in the castle." Raner appeared genuinely surprised, "Your Birthday your highness? No one told me. Happy birthday!" he said with an elated smile, "Come now, and cheer up your highness. You know Link would be here if he could; he had quite some trouble last night." The two walked past a window in which she could see the setting sun, "Yes, I know. But he should be back. Look, the sun's hiding her face. No doubt he decided to play with Saria for a while." He looked at her sympathetically and smiled, "We'll have a nice little party for you later. The guards that is. Come now, time for your walk. " She sighed again and the rest of their journey was passed in silence. At the door to the promenade the guard paused and rested his hand on the door a moment. He seemed to wait for some sort of signal. He pushed open the door slightly admitting a small green fairy that was chattering excitedly. "Hello, hello!" Zelda blinked at the babbling fairy. "You're Saria's fairy, aren't you? You're a long way from home." The fairy ignored Zelda and chatted on, "The weather's nice but the sun is set. C'mon, you two! The flowers will close soon. Come out, come out!" Raner grinned and let the fairy dart out the door again. He bowed and cracked the door for her, "After you my lady."  
  
  
  
Astonishment enveloped Zelda. Outside nearly all her friends were waiting for her. The promenade was brightly lit with many magical torches each glowing a different hue. A huge cake was at the centre of the grounds. Many treats and delicacies lay on numerous tables that formed a circle around the cake and dance area. Her eyes searched the various participants. All the sages were there; Ruto was even waving excitedly to her. Most of the guards that guarded her room or practiced with Link stood at attention smiling at her. Impa had even left her duties to come and hurried quickly towards her. "Happy Birthday. Link's been planning this for the past few months and Mishcana's been helping him since I've been so busy. Do you like it?" Zelda nodded excitedly and her eyes wondered around quickly still scanning all the faces. Malon was there she realized and Talon, too. They stood guard over a large pile of presents. Nowhere; however, could she see Link or Mishcana. Sadness crept over her. Tears peaked through the corners of her eyes as she looked up at Impa with big, sad, puppy eyes. Noticing the Princess's despair, Impa bent on one knee. "Saria says Link fell off the bridge in the Kokiri forest. He's okay but he couldn't make the journey. Mishcana said she'd stay with him. Unfortunately the Kokiri don't keep any red potion. I'm sorry, Zelda." Zelda nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. Impa turned away and called for everyone's attention. "Let's sing, light the candles on the cake Darunia." The candles lit up all at once and everyone began to sing. At the last verse of the song fireworks of the land of Termina lit up the sky. Zelda's eyes filled with astonishment as the red and blue sparkles fell around the cake.  
  
A loud explosion echoed over the castle and out from the cake popped two masked figures dressed in orange ornamental robes swaying back and forth. Music played from the area of the cake and the figures danced in time to it. Their masks were happy colourful things. One looked like the yellow face of the ancient extinct bunny rabbit. Its bright black eyes were extremely adorable. The other was the furry black and white face of a kitty cat. Their dance was hypnotizing its tempo increasing. The figures began twirling, their long robes fluttering prettily around them. Suddenly the music stopped and the figures paused their hands midair. The music began afresh with a slow and haunting tune. The figures stood beside each other crouched low. With a clap they brought their hands together and held them in front of themselves. They spaced them apart and cupped them and began swaying back and forth again. They twirled swinging their hands over the heads, first the left then the right. Again they swayed in their crouch. The music increased its tempo to rapid proportions and they moved at the speed of the music. Finally the music came down to just a rapid drumming beat and both figures leapt in the air and back flipped, landing in a bowing crouch. As their feet hit the ground the music stopped and there was a stunned silence from the watchers. One by one the people began to clap and cheer loudly. Zelda cheered loudest of all and appeared to have forgotten the absence of her two friends. "Wonderful! Wonderful! Let them show their faces." The two figures hesitated. Impa looked uncertainly at Zelda, "They are dancers from Termina; they may have a custom of not removing their masks." The dancers did not speak but merely nodded their heads in agreement. Impa smiled at everyone and clapped her hands, "Well, let us begin with the dancing. Minstrels, if you please?" The people who had played the music before began anew with a slow waltz. Zelda grinned happily as couples paired off. Saria had even dragged Darunia off to dance. "I wish Link were here." She said sorrowfully. The two dancers in masks appeared to be female. One Zelda was sure had to be, the other it was difficult to tell. Raner strolled up to the female dancer and offered his arm and whispered something to her. Giggling gleefully the two of them went off to dance on the other side of the cake the girl stood on his feet, as she was by far shorter than him. The other made her realize her error in her observation. He came up to her and bowed, his orange robe floating out behind him. Silence was all that came from behind his mask, but he extended his arm to her in offer. Gleefully Zelda accepted this offering and went off to dance with the young fellow.  
  
Zelda and the boy danced long into the night. Her eyes glowed with affection as he swept her off feet during the faster dances and held her close during the slower ones. Raner and the other dancer seemed to be having fun; the young guard was loath to give up such an agile partner. At the end of the next dance; however, Raner bowed to his partner and wandered to the Princess. "Milady, may I have this dance?" the princess nodded happily at the guard who had tried to cheer her up earlier. "Of course! You're Link's friend, aren't you? You shall dance with me in his stead." Raner shrugged joyfully and took the small princess's hands into his as the dance began. "Alright, then."  
  
The orange robed figures being abandoned by their partners went to each other. The two joined hands as the dance begun. The dance was an old, fast royal tune, where you danced as you liked except at the sound of the ring bells. When the bells sounded the male or lead would lift the other person by their hips into the air. The couples swung each other back and forth. The tall guard twirled the princess who tittered happily having quite forgotten the absence of her two friends. The other couples and partners stopped their dancing and turned around to stare at the two still dancing. The stark contrast between their joyful princess and the tall Hylian guard brought smiles to many of their faces. Soon; however, everyone had only eyes for the two dancers again. They moved as one as they danced through back flips and forward flips, and twists and twirls. When the bells rang the boy did not merely lift his partner; he tossed her in the air and jumped after them. Together they would hit the ground in the same breath and roll forward, standing up again to rejoin their hands. Even Zelda and Raner took a moment from their leisurely dance to watch the acrobatic couple. The two made a game of taking turns jumping as high as they could and somersaulting midair. At the sound of the bells the male dancer tossed his partner high into the air and then leapt up after her. The two twirled in the air and flipped, their masks coming off. The full-face bunny mask fell into Zelda's hands and the kitty mask landed in Saria's careful grasp. The two landed, and hid their faces in their robes. Their posture became embarrassed and they recoiled slightly from Zelda's direction.  
  
  
  
The male dancer was blonde. To Zelda's surprise his hair was quite long. He had very long bangs that hung out of the edges of the sleeve covering his face. The girl had long brown hair all the same length. Their ears drooped out from behind the cloth and guiltily they withdrew their veils. A gasp rose to Zelda's throat and she stared in shock at the two. Delight and worry mixed her tones. "You fool! Jumping around like that. You could've been hurt!" she shouted and berated the male soundly. Link smiled sheepishly, and remained bowed. Mishcana piped up, "Hey! You don't think we're unpractised do you? We know what we're doing." Zelda looked very cross and stated irritably, "No you don't. You two play with swords not with jumping. What do you think you were doing? Impa! Impa. Why don't you berate them?" Impa smiled sweetly and laughed. "Oh, my dear princess. I taught them the leaps; I would not let them attempt such things if they were not prepared." Indignantly Zelda exclaimed at the top of her lungs as she stepped towards the shadow sage, "You knew? You told me he was hurt! Why?" Link stood up straight and cast his hair back over his shoulders, "Because I asked her to. This was supposed to be a surprise for you Princess. We've been practicing for months, but we feared you would stop us if you knew our identity. Come, we were safe enough. Please, this is your birthday; don't be upset. Please?" Finally Zelda sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry I reacted so, Link. I was just worried you'd be hurt, for real this time." She said with a teasing grin. Link blushed and nodded. Zelda smiled at him, playing with his shoulder length blonde hair. "I've never seen you without your hat on, you know. I didn't know you had long hair." Incredulous, red still in his cheeks, Link responded, "When do I have time to cut it? Besides, it never gets in the way in my hat." Zelda twisted a curl around her finger then released it, "You should keep it down more often, Link." Her gaze shifted to Mishcana's beautiful hair, "You should too, Mishcana. You both look great without your hats." Mishcana and Link glared at her and stated stubbornly together, "Never! I'd die first." Impa chuckled and motioned for the musicians to continue. Saria and the other smiled at Link and Mishcana, and it became obvious that all but Saria had not known. Impa nudged Raner back to the young Mishcana as Link offered his hand to Zelda again. He and she being close in height looked quite fair under the candle light of the cake. He and she twirled back and forth. Their hair flew behind them gleaming gold in the moonlight.  
  
Soon the time came for presents and Zelda sat at the head of the table to await each eagerly. There were many books and fabulous toys including a small toy dragon that breathed cool fire when it was pulled a long by a string. Soon she found a small package a little larger than the size of her head. She shook it eagerly trying to guess its contents. With rapid motions she ripped off the delicate wrapping paper. Inside was a thing of true beauty. Her favourite scent of roses rose off a small but tantalizing mask. A small, thin, rose was etched between the blonde eyebrows of the mask. It was as pure white as the lotus flower. Red lips were painted on around a small hole for the mouth. She slipped it on for it was not yet her size. It sucked to her face and made it self fit her perfectly. Such was the magic of the masks of Termina. She felt calm with it on and was loathe to remove it. With great resolve she pulled it free from her face. "It's wonderful." She whispered. "Who is it from?" Link stepped forwards grinning awkwardly. "Me. It's called the serenity mask. It makes the wearer calmer and lends them greater magical power. I thought it suited you." Zelda smiled tracing the edge of the mask with her right hand. "I love it. It's so beautiful. Thank you, Link." She stood up and embraced her dear friend. She leaned forward and gave him a very fast, quick peck on the cheek.  
  
Link turned bright red and as she drew away from him he pressed his forefingers together and stared downwards looking very embarrassed. Mishcana stood back, her own face flushed as brightly as twilight. Impa coughed and shot a dirty look towards Link. He shrugged helplessly and jumped back his hands coming up in wordless defence. Saria, Darunia, Ruto and Rauru each chuckled happily. Clearing her throat, Impa looked around, the smile returning to her face. "Alright, next, the guards wanted to present you a joint gift, Princess." Raner was thrust forwards as the representative of the guards. Grinning sheepishly the young guard offered her a long, pole-shaped present and waited eagerly for her reaction. Her hands dropped wordlessly to the wood within as she opened the package. Her eyes widened in amazement as she caressed the thick oak wood staff. "This, this is a mage's staff, is it not?" he nodded in response, and smiled. "Thank you. I shall do my best to learn how to use it well and wield it in defence of Hyrule one day." Raner bowed low, his knees kissing the ground. "Nothing would make us happier, your highness." He stood up at her bidding and mingled back into the crowd.  
  
Next Mishcana came forward clutching her package. Nervousness caused her eyes to dart back and forth as though a fairy were distracting her gaze. Mumbling the word present and standing sharply at attention, she relinquished her gift to Zelda. Zelda's soft hands reached into the bag brushed past mounds of protective materials. Within she felt something soft and satiny. It couldn't be, Zelda thought to herself and withdrew the gift. It was the satin dress she had mentioned to Mishcana that she loved; it cost a fortune. Tears of joy welled up in her eyes as she looked up at Mishcana. "Mishcana, I can't except this. How did you ever get enough for it?" She asked breathlessly. Mishcana looked horribly embarrassed and began staring at her feet. Fortunately Link came to her rescue and rested his hand on Mish's shoulder. "She's been doing lots of jobs, Zelda. You know, the type of work I do." He winked at the princess and shook Mishcana out of her disablement. The princess leapt up and hugged Mishcana, tears still streaming from her eyes, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated again and again and squeezed her friend tighter, "It's so beautiful. It couldn't of been easy for you. Oh, thank you!" Mishcana smiled at last, but still seemed a smidge on edge. The princess's grip released and Mishcana stepped back and bowed low. She and Link backed off while other eagerly gave the princess their presents.  
  
Link pulled Mishcana back from the others. Concern danced dangerously in his eyes, "What's wrong?". Mishcana shook her head and blushed, "I was just nervous about giving her my present, that's all. It seemed so little compared to yours." Link shook his head sadly, "Nah, I bet she'll get more use out of yours. But, come now, that's not what I meant. You looked disturbed, not just embarrassed. What's going on?" She turned away from him and looked at the ground. "A bad feeling, that's all. Like something foul was not far off. I'm sure it was all my imagination." Link's hand felt for his sword only to find it absent amongst the orange robes. His eyes darted around, searching. "You're right, something's amiss. I've left my stuff in my room. Perhaps we should make ourselves absent and retrieve our weapons. However, that would mean leaving the princess. We can't do that." Mishcana nodded and ran over to Raner. She pulled him down to her level and whispered in his ear some brief directions. Nodding, he left her in the hurry. "What was that about?" asked Link suspiciously. "I asked him to go get some things from my room. I know your room is locked, but I'll keep my bow, you can use my sword." He nodded swiftly, "I doubt it'll come to that. It doesn't feel like something planning to attack. I can't describe the feeling." Mishcana looked sadly at the princess opening her presents, "It's like it's waiting for something."  
  
The wind blew out the magical candles of the cake. The torches wavered slightly but still burned strong. Merriment had begun as the princess had finished opening her gifts. People were laughing and singing songs. Many drinks were passed around and someone brought out a few bottles of Chateau Romani and gave out glasses. Mishcana had asked Link for a glass of it but he had flatly refused her even a sip. "It's hard stuff." He said deeply as he wiped off his Romani milk moustache. Mishcana sighed stubbornly but relented and drank some LonLon milk instead. A maid went around to refill all the glasses with flavoured LonLon milk from special bottles for the Princess's toast. The Princess stood up and all raised their glasses to her. "Thank you, everyone, for a wonderful birthday! I thank you especially, my dear friends, Link and Mishcana. And you as well, my guardian, my protector, my friend, Queen regent Impa. May Hyrule prosper ever longer with such wonderful citizens!" To this everyone threw back their heads and drank their flavoured milk with a relish.  
  
Mishcana gave it a mere sip and swallowed. Looking surprised she took another, and spit it out. The glass clattered to the ground and shattered sending white drops of milk into the air. She caught Link's hand as he went to finish his glass, "Don't! Something's wrong with it. It doesn't taste right." Half his glass was already downed and he grinned at her, "It's okay, Mish. It's called Flavoured Milk. It's supposed to taste weird." He went to drink it again but she held his hand fast. "No! Link. We've got to stop everyone. There's something else in it!" Link hesitated a moment, and looked in his glass. With surprise he noticed an odd grey tint not usually present. "You could be right. Everyone; please stop drinking There's something-"  
  
  
  
He halted in shock. Zelda, who had taken the greatest draught teetered and fell off the table. He barely caught her when others began to swoon sinking into a deep sleep. His own head felt dreadfully heavy. Concentrating hard he tried to fight off the effects of the drug he had drunk. The world began to spin and as he fell beside Zelda and he yelled to Mishcana, "Get out of here! You were right." Mishcana ran towards him but he was already out like a light. She felt very drowsy. The herb mixed in with the milk was very potent. She tried to run for the Castle's entrance but was halted by a hooded man who had been serving as one of the musicians. "I don't think so." He said with a cruel smile spreading on his barely visible lips. "None of you go free." The herb took its full toll upon her and she swooned. The man caught her and threw her by her friends.  
  
  
  
Raner emerged into the castle grounds carrying the items he'd been sent to fetch. To his horror everyone was asleep. He found Impa on the ground and shook her hard to no avail. His eyes searched worriedly for the ones entrusted to him to protect but there was no trace of them. Hoping they had used some sort of Shiekah technique to conceal themselves he investigated the grounds. There was no sign of a struggle. The flavoured milk poured over the table in various spots. "It's the wrong colour. Someone must have . . ." He looked for the kitchen help and the maids; they were absent as well. "By Din, where's the princess, Link and Mishcana?" Tracks lead to the castle gate. A few guards had been knocked out by the castle's toast as well along the way. Strapping Mishcana's bow and sword to his back unsheathed his own sword and his Hylian shield. There were many tracks down the way including two tracks made by dragged bodies. Eventually the track of a large farm cart replaced them all. Worry filled the young guardsman's eyes and he began to run fast into Hyrule field.  
  
  
  
The Yeril camp was a frightful place. It was dark except where watch fires burned with hateful spite. The crescent moon hung high in the sky but lent little light through the trees around the camp. The scent of pine surrounded them. The tents were arranged in rows amongst the tall pine and cedar trees. They were tan in colour and seemed to be made of some thick kind of canvas. Inside a tent at the edge of camp a pair of eyes sleepily opened. Her blue eyes being born to the world anew she looked at her surroundings. There was little to see; it was very dark wherever they were. A guard stood by the opening partially lit by the red fire outside. Coarse ropes rubbed against her wrists as she weakly tried to move. They were tied tightly in the front and attached to her torso to prevent any manoeuvrability. Bound around her feet were tight leather straps reinforced by locked iron buckles. On her left lay Link breathing deeply in his sleep. Zelda lay on her right, her facial features relaxed into a happy dream. Light gleamed lightly on both their faces and Mishcana reached out with her head to shake Link. Carefully, she stopped shaking him as the guard looked over at her and she pretended to be still asleep.  
  
When the guard walked outside the tent she nudged Link heavily. "Link." She whispered fiercely, "Wake up." Smoke from the fire drifted in as the breeze blew the canvas open wider. The scent of burning wood mixed with Mishcana's shaking roused the young warrior. His eyes opened slowly for he was still drowsy. Her panicky face learned over his and she kept whispering "Link, Link." He lifted his head, exhausted by the mere effort. "I feel helpless. I've never felt so weak before." He glanced over her minimally lit face and saw the light gleam in her eyes. "You drank less." He stated simply, still whispering. "Are you any better?" She nodded slowly, "I feel like I'm getting better. Give me some time. I'll get us out of here, somehow." He nodded and laid his head back down.  
  
The guard re-entered with a companion. "I heard talking." He and his partner came forth holding a torch. The torch lit up the faces of their captors. They were dark-skinned but had ears similar to those of the Hylians. Perhaps they were descendants of the Hylian race, a break away during the wars. Whatever they were they looked darker, more sinister. Friendliness did not show in their eyes as they brought the torches near the three Hylians. "One of them is awake I'd hazard. They'll show it if we poke 'em with our swords, I'm sure." Mishcana held her breath fearful of her discovery. Link groaned and rolled over and pretended to be muttering in his sleep. The guards nodded to each other. "Here's our little talker no doubt. Link opened his eye slightly and winked to Mishcana as they lifted him up. "Sounds like he's close to waking. Give 'im some more of the draught." The vile stuff poured into Link's mouth and he coughed sleepily and sunk to the ground as they released him. "That'll keep him out for hours. It's lonely on this shift. These prisoners give me the creeps. The stories I've heard about them, that is. They look like little children but at that party when I was handing out the drinks . . . You wouldn't believe half the tales I heard about this fellow." He kicked the sleeping Link with the edge of his shoe. "Nor should you, I wager. Captain says they're that the lady there is the princess," said the other guard, "We'll get a fine ransom for her from the castle I'm certain. These other two," he said gesturing to the two orange-robed Kokiri-Hylians, "Are said to be beloved of the queen regent. I'm sure they'll provide us with a fair sum as well. Imagine! People calling these two dancer children warriors." The first guard shook his head, "We'll never know if it's true. Someone else is making a bid on these three children I'm told. I don't like the look of him though. Looks like this fellow will as an adult, I'm sure, but darker. It's a large sum; I wonder if the treasury of Hyrule has enough money to bid back their children?" The two went back the doorway to stand sentinel. Little tears made their way to the ground. Mishcana lay silently regretful in some ways that Link had given her a chance to figure a way out. Zelda, who had drunken heavily of the sleep draught earlier, showed none of the signs Link had for soon waking. "I'm on my own." She whispered desolately and nearly inaudibly to herself.  
  
  
  
A ruckus arose outside of the tent and guards guarding them left their posts to see what was the matter. Mishcana sat up uncertain of the amount of time she would have. She rolled Link over with her head, grunting at the sheer effort as he continued to sleepily snore. Brushing aside his robes with her forehead she opened a hidden pocket with her teeth. Inside was a small dagger he had hidden there for emergencies. Grabbing the hilt with her teeth she withdrew it, brushing off the scabbard on the ground. She curled up on the ground bringing her head to her hands. Tightly holding it her teeth she sawed back and forth on the coarse rope. It gave way under her severe attack. Her hands were free but sore. Cautiously she stayed on the ground curled up and grabbed the dagger with her right hand and began sawing to and fro upon the thick leather bindings on her feet.  
  
The battle outside had risen and hysterical shouts echoed in the night. The fire outside was extinguished and darkness enveloped the tent. Mishcana felt her way to removing the binds; however, in the end she was unable to remove them. She managed to detach them from each other, which gave her the full use of her feet. She could not get off the round leather anklets. Torchlight neared the door again, and a guard peeked in on them. His face was drawn and horrified and was covered with splattered blood. She held still; fearful again of discovery. The dagger was held tightly in her hands, out of sight under her chest. The guard disappeared outside into the fray.  
  
Mishcana sat up. The dagger was clutched tightly in her hands, ready for use. She could see little in the tent for the flap had nearly shut. She felt around with her left hand for Link's left wrist. Something cold and magical answered to her touch. She felt around for its clasps and undid them and then bound it to her own wrist refastening the straps. "I'm glad he kept it on to toss me during the dance." She murmured happily to herself as she stroked the Goron's bracelet. "Now, if only it is enough." Though recovered fairly well from the draught she still felt drained in the magical sense. Physically she was tired but all right. Her companions lay sawing logs, deep in sleep. Zelda was slowly hefted onto her left shoulder, Link onto her right. With laboured breathing she manage to carry them outside just as the watch fire was extinguished completely.  
  
Outside the tent the battle raged on in complete darkness. Large red eyes gleamed occasionally through the darkness, being lit by the moon or a stray torch light. With great difficulty Mishcana laboured to bring her friends outside the camp. Unsure of the danger around her she resolved to keep heading straight and to not stray from the path no matter what. Even with the power of the Goron's bracelet her friends weighed heavily upon her. Finally, the tents disappeared and she recognized the trees around them. They were in the Lost Woods.  
  
A shadow stalked the three in the darkness moving like a wisp of wind behind them. Another walked nearby as well, unknowing of either shadow or of friend. Mishcana sighed sadly as exhaustion overcame her. Wearily she sunk to her knees and deposited her friends by a tall pine tree. "Let's hope we're far enough away." She whispered hopefully. An arrow flew over her head towards a distant target. The archer cursed in another tongue she did not understand. A shade hurdled out of the tree nearby. His steel sword glowed in the moonlight and slew the Yeril in his tracks. The bow flew out of the archer's hand as well as his quiver and landed near Mishcana's hand. The shadow turned towards her smiled. "I tried to buy off the fools for you three. They thought Hyrule would give them more. A pity, they needn't have all died. Ah, but moblins enjoys their work." He sniggered to himself and lifted a glowing red stone from his pocket illuminating his face.  
  
It was Link's face, but darker. "Dark Link!" Fear and dread filled these words as Mishcana uttered them. "Do not demean me by that pathetic name. I am called Dowan now, for it means black in the ancient tongue." Responded the figure angrily. "Will you relent to me easily, mouse? Either way you and your companions are coming with me. If I have to knock you out, so be it. It will be fun." Mishcana recoiled from Dowan's hateful eyes and felt for the bow that had fallen beside her. Memory of Link's voice echoed in her ears, "Arrows are no use against him." He smiled at her cruelly. "Thinking of resisting, are we? Very well. I shall be fair; you shall have a sword." He cast it at her feet and taunted, "Come, attack me!" Mishcana's hand reached hesitantly for the sword. The red jewel gleamed brightly awakening within her the memories of days long ago that she did not care to remember. A voice, a voice telling her to attack him with a sword echoed in her memory. She shook her head; it had been Ganondorf. Her hand flinched back from the sword. "Another way." She murmured to herself and concentrated. Her magic reserves were too depleted for a full-out fire attack; they had been expended using the jump spells at the party. Still, she could feel that inkling of magic somewhere within her. "Arrows do no hurt him." She repeated to herself as he began to close in on her. She kneeled lifting one foot up and leaving one leg on its knee. The bow felt rough within her grip unlike her beloved Gerudo bow. She drew a single arrow from the quiver and concentrated her remaining magic upon it. Her fire spell gave off small sparks but it lit the arrow well. Dowan approached her, his weapon ready. He raised his sword and brought it out towards her. The Yeril bow sung and he recoiled in pain. The arrow had pierced his wrist and burned it, though no wound showed upon his skin. Angrily he discarded his shield and rushed her with his right arm wielding the sword instead. Her eyes stared at him fiercely but she never had the chance to knock another arrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: By moonlight  
  
The fire-red jewel glowing in the darkness lighted the scene below. Raner watched uncertainly as the dark figure rushed the orange robed figure below. "Is it Link or Mishcana who still stands?" he wondered to himself. He withdrew his sword and prepared to launch himself below. "Fire Attack." He heard the young girl below him utter. Her arrow lit, she launched at her assailant and he stepped back, distracted a moment. Realization hit him; this creature, this thing that appeared like Link must be weak to fire. Murmuring an old family spell his sword glowed dully with fire's radiance. As the dark figure went to slash the young Mishcana, Raner fell on him and knocked away his sword. A ferocious battle ensued between the two. His opponent kept dodging his blade and he in turn did so to his enemy's. Mishcana breathed heavily and leaned upon her bow. Weariness was written upon her face and her eyes lay half closed. Raner saw her and fought more fiercely. Dowan's sword flew out of his hand and impaled a tree. The dull- red sword advanced upon his throat. "Yield, warrior or I will kill you." Said Raner in a deadly, deep voice. Dowan shook his head and chuckled. "You could not defeat me if you tried. Very well, you have won the battle, but I will have them all soon enough. My master commands me." Dowan launched a Deku seed at Raner and he covered his eyes against the flash. When he opened them, the dark man was gone. Raner sighed with relief as sweat dribbled down his forehead.  
  
He checked on Mishcana first and helped her to her feet. She teetered back and forth and complained of being dizzy. "I over used my magic, Raner." She explained to his concerned inquiries, "Worry about the princess and Link, I can stand. I'll be fine . . ." her tone drifted off as she swooned and landed softly in his arms. He held her tenderly a moment and looked up at the moon. Its gleaming face disappeared behind the trees and the four were covered in darkness.  
  
When Mishcana awoke she was astride Epona. The horse's soft mane cushioned her head. She was belted into the saddle and seated. Beside the horse Raner walked slowly holding Epona's reins. The path was clearer of trees now, and the moon shone overhead. The Kokiri woods surrounded them still and Raner looked tentatively at his surroundings. Behind Epona a make shift carrier had been constructed. It dragged across the ground and carried the two bodies of Link and Zelda. "Mm. Are we lost?" asked Mishcana sleepily. Raner startled and spun around searching for the origin of the voice. Seeing Mishcana awake he visibly relaxed and nodded. "We are. I finally understand why Link calls these the Lost Woods, now, and why he bid me never enter. I can't find our way out." He came to a stop and unbuckled her from Epona. "Let's rest here a while. I need wait for Link to awaken; he knows these woods better than anyone. I will only get us more lost." Mishcana nodded and sank down to the ground and leaned her back upon a sturdy cedar tree. "Alright, but how did Epona get here? Link didn't wake up did he? They gave him a heavy dose." Raner shook his head and flopped resignedly beside the young girl. "Forgive me. I found your silver whistle in your robe's pocket. My mother taught me how to play one like that when I was younger. I remembered Link's song, I needed a horse to get you three out of there, and so I called her. I hope he won't mind." Mishcana shook her head, "He'll probably be happy you did. Those Yeril were scary. At least, I think that's what they called themselves. They looked so much like Hylians, but they were so dark skinned. What happened to them, I wonder?"  
  
Raner turned away sadly from Mishcana. "Dead. Strange creatures that looked like bulldogs came charging through their ranks. They were no match for the fierce creatures. Dowan, the man who attacked you, lead them and called them moblins. I have encountered one or two while wandering the forest tonight, but none have seen me. Lady luck is with us." Sadly, Mishcana nodded and looked to her fallen companions. "I hope they wake up soon. I dare say Zelda will wake before Link. She drank much at the party, but Link was given the stuff pure. Maybe I can get us out?" Raner looked at her hesitantly, "Can you walk long enough? You could barely stand a scant two hours ago unless I miss my mark." She nodded and stood up. "The over- depletion of my magic is recovered. I couldn't light a candle, but I can walk. My whistle, if you please?" Raner nodded and handed back the whistle. He was tall enough that when sitting he was nearly her height. The whistle kissed her lips and she began to play. Saria's song echoed through the woods. In the distance an answering tune played out through the darkness. "This way. Someone's trying to help us." He followed Mishcana leading the Epona as he went. They passed through a large log and came soon to another 3-pronged path. Again Mishcana played the song and an answering tone came back. They travelled this way for a long time until at last they came to a small area lit by a strange beamlike light.  
  
There was a small log upon the ground and another up high. A strange figure stood illuminated by the light, playing on his flute Saria's Song. He leapt off his high log and ran over to them eagerly, worry making him come swiftly. Two fairies swooped down and flew anxiously around Link's head. One was black and one was yellow. The yellow spoke fretfully, "Is he alright?" She flew after Mishcana and berated her soundly. "If you did this to him or let this happen, I'll fight you!" she flew at the small orange- robed Kokiri-Hylian then turned her attention upon Raner, and flew at him instead. Casually, he swatted the fairy out of the way and whistled innocently. "Could it be?" the skull-kid asked, "Little Mishcana, all grown up?" She nodded happily, "Knock it off Talt, they're friends." The little fairy's wings drooped sadly and she flew back to her black brother. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you too well. I need your help though. We are lost and need help finding our way back to the Kokiri village." Mishcana said. He nodded slowly. "I'll help you, because Link once helped us three. Though, I don't like adults much." He jerked his fist in the direction of Raner. "Talt and Tael, can you lead them out of here? Come back when you're done." The two fairies bobbed in concession. Tael landed in Mishcana's hair while Talt took up the lead. "Thank you, skull child, for your aide. I won't forget it." He shrugged slowly and asked her, "Would you tell him his friend misses him when he wakes up? Tell him to come visit sometime. He needs to have some fun, not just protect that princess all the time." Mishcana agreed eagerly and led by the fairies the foreigners left the Lost Woods.  
  
They passed through the Kokiri village in silence for none were awake. Talt lit the way while Tael chattered happily. After crossing the bridge and leaving the forest completely the two fairies halted. Tael looked backwards at the woods behind him, "We have to go back from here. I wonder if we can wake him, Talt?" Talt nodded to her brother. "Let's combine our magic and give it a shot." The two pounced happily over Link and fluttered pixie dust upon him. His eyes opened silently and he screamed. "Gah! What's going on?" Talt and Tael fluttered happily midair, "Hiya hero, how you doing?" Talt asked joyfully. "Talt?" she nodded. Link looked confused and turned his head to see Mishcana and Raner standing nearby. Epona, he realized, was here too. "What it Farore's name happened?" Raner stepped forward grinning happily. "Mish escaped with you guys from the camp then saved you guys from Dark Link, who now calls himself Dowan by the way. I saved her from him and he fled. I do not believe him defeated. Skull-kid and his fairies helped us out, though I do not know who he is." Link sighed distraughtly and his eyes slowly closed. "I'm too tired to keep my eyes open. It's good to see you again Talt, and you too Tael. Where's skull-kid?" Tael's wings drooped laggedly, "In the forest. Talt, we should get back. Good bye Link." The other echoed the sentiment and Link smiled, "Thanks for everything, my good fairies." The fairies flew off swift as humming birds back into the forest.  
  
"Is Zelda alright?" Link asked to no one's surprise. Raner smiled, "Yes. Sleeping. If you need to Link, just drift off again. I can get us home from here." He murmured something sleepily and said no more. "Mish, mount up alright? You're fast, but your legs are small. I'm going to get us back as hastily as possible." Raner helped Mishcana onto the horse and together with the horse he ran towards Hyrule castle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 – The Great Fairy Magic  
  
Link, Zelda, and the others all woke up naturally the next day. The guards were all sheepish for having failed in their duty. Impa was as black as a storm cloud ready to crash. Rumours of the Yeril and moblins flew through the castle like a wildfire. Zelda, having not woken up during any of their capture, had a happier outlook than Link or Mishcana. Link had been quieter than usual the past few days. He looked troubled and sad and spoke to no one save Impa, the guards for instruction and Mishcana for teaching. Mishcana was distressed by her instructor's worry and so kept silent and asked no questions. He had begun drilling her more heavily on magic attacks and if he emphasised those of the nature of fire more greatly she could not blame him.  
  
A few days later he spoke something other than a reluctant command. "Mish, tomorrow's the mages' test. They're all going to the great fairy to be tested for the ability to use Great Fairy magic. You know they are the strongest of all magic; not everyone can use them." She nodded and asked quickly, "Is that why you've been drilling me so hard?" He nodded solemnly. "I'm sending you to be tested as well. You have great potential. Do not be disappointed if you are not accepted; however, as many of those studying magic longer than you will be rejected." She sighed sadly and nodded. "If you pass, and learn the spells, I will help you figure out how to use them well as I will any other student who passes. Usually, though, Agren handles instructing his own students. If you pass, though, I'm not trusting you with him; there's something about him I don't trust." Link went silent again and picked up his wooden shield. He muttered, "Reflect." The shield glowed and reflected the light of the room. "All right, let's see your jump combined with a fire down thrust, alright? Go." Mishcana leapt at him and the training begun anew.  
  
The next day Mishcana rose early and changed into her Kokiri clothing. She carefully stuffed all of her hair into her hat except the two long strands she kept in front. "I hope I pass." She murmured to herself as she looked in the mirror. Dark circles no longer underlined her blue eyes. Sleep had rejuvenated her well. "I wonder if Link's worried. If he doubts me. Maybe that's why he's been so quiet lately." She tightened her belt around waist and attached to it her magic pouches. One contained arrows, the other useful items. She slipped her training sword's strap over her head and onto her shoulder. With great difficulty she pulled on her boots, grunting with the effort. At last deeming herself ready she left her room and crossed into the training room.  
  
  
  
Link hesitated as his hand graced the doorknob to the training room. He had been looking forward to unleashing, but it seemed someone was working noisily within. He twisted the doorknob and entered. To his surprise Mishcana was running back and forth, launching magic attacks of the different elements at the magic targets on the wall. The targets shot back at her and she lifted a wooden shield someone had left in the room up as protection. "Reflect!" she commanded and the shield glowed brightly. The shot reflected and hit the target instead, closing its eye like structure. Soon all the targets were disabled and Mishcana kneeled panting heavily. She cast the wooden shield aside and rested her palms upon the floor. Footsteps approaching caused her head to rise. Her eyes met Link's and held them. "I saw you practicing. Nice work Mishcana. You've really improved. You should let yourself rest, though. I'm not sure if the great fairy will restore you before she tests you." Mishcana sighed and nodded. From her magic pouch she withdrew a green potion. Grimacing, she downed the vile stuff in one gulp. "All better." She said with a grin and stood up. Expectantly she peered at Link. He felt uneasy and backed away; "You know I cannot tell you anything about the test. Please do not ask me. I don't know." A shaking head answered his statement. "Wasn't going to. I want to know what's been bothering you. You've been so quiet since Zelda's party; I want my mind at rest before I take the test." Link shuddered slightly and turned his back towards her, "I was afraid you'd ask that, but I'll tell you anyway. It scared me a little, that's all. I've never been helpless; I just can't forget what happened. What could have happened because I could do nothing." He sighed and became quiet again. Mishcana silently listened. A few minutes later she spoke. "Why did you distract the guard then?" Link shook his head slowly, "I'd had too much of the stuff. I knew my head wouldn't be clear for hours. If they didn't find the talker, they probably would have dosed us both to be sure. You were more likely to recover so it made sense to give you the chance." Mishcana nodded and beamed, "Then you weren't helpless, were you? You still had sense enough to figure something out. It all worked out in the end, so why worry about?" Sighing regretfully, Link nodded and forced a smile, "I suppose. All right, then, are you ready? We should really go meet Agren and his students."  
  
After checking to make sure she had everything, Mishcana and he left the room and headed down to the castle gate. Outside the castle and down the laneway was the Great Fairy Fountain. The students were waiting on the road with their teacher, Agren. Agren was an older gentlemen who appeared to be somewhere in his forties, though with mages it was difficult to tell their age. He wore raven black robes with the hood cast back. His hair was jet- black and fell just lightly over his ears. Steel grey eyes peered out from a heavy brow, seeing the unseen. "You're just in time. The Great Fairy is about to take the first candidate. You, apprentice," he gestured Mishcana, "Go get in line. Link, the Great Fairy asked for you to bring the candidates in. Shringo's first." Shringo was a light mage boy dressed in white. Nervousness was reflected everywhere within him from his shifty eyes to his knocking knees. Link smiled reassuringly at the boy and took his hand. "Don't be nervous," he said to the boy, but his eyes drifted to Mishcana.  
  
Candidate after Candidate returned unsuccessful. Link stayed by the doorway until they were back at the castle to ensure no one talked about their test. Only one mage had been successful in being accepted. The little white mage Tiesa had exited looking exhausted but wore a smile so warm that it could melt gold. Link beamed and thwacked the girl on the back heartily. "Good job! Agren, Tiesa passed!" Agren smiled slowly, "Excellent. We shall practice the spells later. She was the last student, Link. I will depart. I doubt your student will be successful," he said in a long drawl, "But I wish her well for her sake. Good luck, young one." Agren then left with his arm about Tiesa's shoulders. He seemed to completely ignore Link and Mishcana and was discussing the honour of being allowed to use Great Fairy Magic with his young student.  
  
Mishcana bit her lip nervously at the spiteful comment of Agren. She breathed deeply inhaling sweet fresh air. It did nothing to restore her from nervousness, but it felt good none the less. Warily, Link watched the black haired man leave. When he disappeared into the castle, Link cast out his hand to Mishcana. "Your turn. Don't be afraid, I'm sure you're ready and talented. I warn you; the test will be hard. The great fairy warned me yours would be different than the others. Choose your way wisely, and be courageous. Do not be afraid." Mishcana nodded slowly and uncertainly crossed the threshold with Link.  
  
  
  
The cavern within was lit by unnatural light. Two torches glowed with red light. The walls; however, were dimmer than the last time she had visited. Though she could not remember that time, Link was uneasy at the change. "It wasn't like this a minute ago." He muttered to himself. Mishcana looked up at him warily and drew away slightly, "What do you mean?" he shook his head and did not answer. The Great Fairy rose of out of the fountain but did not laugh. "Welcome, Mishcana. You have come for the test?" The little Kokiri- Hylian nodded uneasily and kept glancing towards Link. His eyes were downcast and would not meet hers no matter how hard she tried. "Come forward then." Mishcana stood in front of the altar with the Triforce mark upon it. "Your test will be different than all of the other candidates. Mishcana, you need not fear that you have the inability to use this magic." Her eyes looked up, startled, into those of the Great Fairy, "You have more potential than even the mage who passed. However," Seriousness and harshness coloured the Great Fairy's tone and eyes, "With great power comes great responsibility. You, as Link did long ago, have great potential to do good for Hyrule. Yet, you also posses the ability to bring it into chaos. You are a child of destiny and all of them can go either way. The power lies within your hands as well as in those who stand with or against you to shape the world." Her eyes drifted to Link as she spoke and then continued on. "As such, it would be dangerous to merely give you the spells. The others had to prove they had the power to wield it; you do not. Your heart must be tested, not your head. Will you accept this test?" Link seemed disturbed as Mishcana looked at him. He was deep in thought and kept shaking his head as though to dispel his thoughts. Hesitantly she lifted her head and nodded. "I accept, I will take the test, whatever it is."  
  
The Great Fairy nodded and glowed. Below her on the Triforce mark a portal began to glow. "When you step upon the Triforce mark you will be imprisoned within a crystal. Within you will be tested. Should you fail completely, you will never be allowed escape. You must know this danger before you enter, and be willing to continue or your test will end." Mishcana shook at the mention of eternal imprisonment and hesitantly stepped forward, "May I take with me my equipment?" The Great Fairy nodded. Without any further hesitation Mishcana ran onto the golden triangle mark. The light swirled around her and a hard crystal formed about her. It became opaque blue and veiled her from Link's sight. He watched it sadly and worriedly for he knew of her fear of capture.  
  
The Great Fairy looked kindly on Link and bid him to sit down near the water's edge to wait with her. "I will know when she is finished. Do not worry child; I have great faith that she will pass." A single tear rolled down Link's cheek, "I know, I do too. But, if she fails . . . I will have condemned her to a fate worse than death. It will be all my fault; I was the one who wanted her to learn Din's fire, since Dowan's about." The Great Fairy shook her head. "That was her first of three tests. She passed it." Link wiped his tear from his cheek. Stunned, her looked at his hand. On the back of his hand the Triforce of courage glowed brightly. "Oh! I see. Mishcana . . ." he trailed off looking up at the fairy, "She's the third guardian, isn't she?" The Great Fairy blinked in shock and recoiled slightly, "Why do you say that?"  
  
Link smiled fondly as he gazed at the back of his hand. "Several reasons. The Deku Tree said she was a child of destiny. He had lost one of the two trusted to his care, so I'd guess I'm the other. One lay in Hyrule as well, according to what he said. That one's Zelda, I've no doubts. Zelda and I are the guardians of the Triforce. The legend said that if one's heart were unbalanced, only the Triforce most important to the person would remain. The other two would go into their respective Guardians. So, what if Zelda or I had pulled the Triforce from the sacred realm? I find it difficult to believe Gannon would be the one who would receive Power without question." He paused a moment and looked up at the great fairy. "What else makes you think so, Link? That does not explain why you would think the girl the guardian of the Triforce of Power. What if the Triforce has no guardian unless one is needed?" Link blinked and smiled again. "Because she's special. She's stronger than most girls her age, if not all of them. Also, the legends say for one to hold the Triforce of Power they must possess great wisdom and courage as well. If they do not, they will become corrupt; just like Gannon did. The guardian should not be as corruptible, as it is their duty to protect the Triforce from all evil. As you know Mishcana's hand has glowed with the replica of the Triforce of wisdom. I wager that after that test it glows of Courage as well. Behold, my hand is glowing without me trying. Unless Zelda or Gannon is near, that means she has gained its power at last. In order to have that happen it reasons that she would have great courage and wisdom, and so I believe she is the guardian we have been looking for."  
  
The Great Fairy floated stunned a minute. "I should of known better than to expect you not to figure it out. You are wise yourself, you know. You are most likely correct. I, the Great Fairy of Power, sense kinship with this girl. But sit silent for now. The girl is about to come upon her first test within the confines of her mind." Link gazed expectantly at the crystal but to his disappoint me it was still as opaque as the marble beneath him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 – Mysteries of the Dark  
  
Mishcana opened her eyes to find herself in the centre of a great field with long grass. Bright blue sky hung over her head; not a cloud marred its pretty visage. In the distance to the east she could see shadows of mountains and trees. To the other three directions there was nothing but more open field. "I might need cover." She murmured inaudibly to herself. Cold steel rang throughout the field as she drew her double-edge training sword from her back. The small wooden shield that she had found abandoned in the castle went around her left arm. It was worn and old and chipped in many places, yet it was better than nothing. Warily she headed in the direction of the forest at the mountain's base.  
  
A growing feeling of uneasiness flew over her as she came under the shadows of the trees. There was a vague foul smell to the woods that she could not quite place. A feeling of being scrutinized rose to her throat. A hard impact from behind sent her sprawling to the ground. She rolled up and stood facing her attacker. Her ears drooped and her sword dipped as she observed her aggressor.  
  
He was ten feet tall when you took into account his long, long neck that stood nearly erect. A single horn stuck out of his head. Ugly green scales covered its entire body. Around it the smell of char, phosphorus and rotten eggs hung. Its wings were feeble but also not needed; each of his five fingers ended in a long black talon. His toes were the same. Thick hide covering his back and belly looked impenetrable. Only a small area where the neck attached to the body appeared softer than the rest. Despair covered the poor shocked elf and she began to back away, "Holy creators of the Triforce, it's a bloody gleelock!" The gleelock drew in a deep breath and she barely had time to lift her shield and mutter, "reflect" before its fire surrounded her.  
  
Her meagre shield protected her from the blast but its heat still surrounded her. During a break in flame she rushed the creature screaming in anger. Sweat poured out her brow as she repeatedly slashed its neck. Eventually, the head became detached and floated around. Fire leaped from his mouth and Mishcana hurriedly rolled out of the way, "By Din, that was close!" The bottom of her boots had smouldered slightly and her tunic browned at the edges from the heat. During breaks of the fire she rushed the body furiously stabbing through where the neck had been. Eventually the monster sank and disappeared, defeated. The head sent one last volley of fire at her. Its searing flames reflected off her shield, but this time the shield cracked and broke under the heat. When the flames died her shield was finished. The head disappeared with the body and Mishcana cursed heavily. A red and blue glow appeared where the creature had fallen and a blue warp point waited there as well. First she went to the glowing blue and red energy and laid her hands upon it. New strength filled her and she felt restored. Also, she noticed as she checked her life shield for harm, her shield had increased a power rating. Much happier she hopped into the portal, "Maybe my test is done." She said cheerily.  
  
Back in the chamber of the Great Fairy its owner smiled. "There. She has passed the first two tests of Courage and Power. I told you she would not fail." Link shook his head slowly, "That's good to hear, but aren't you going to test her wisdom as well?" The Great Fairy grew disquiet, "I am. She may not pass that test. Be prepared hero, for it will be hard on her. Whether she fails or passes, it does not matter." Again her eyes turned to the crystal, her pink hair floating out behind her. Quiet filled the chamber and she spoke no more.  
  
Mishcana found herself in a cylindrical room when the warping crystal disappeared from her. Darkness enveloped the large chamber relieved only by the pale glow of courage and wisdom from her right hand. For the first time she noticed the second triangle and was surprised. She stroked the back of her hand with a gentle finger marvelling at the second crest. "How'd that happen?" she wondered contently as she wandered around the chamber. She could see no exit from where she stood. She wandered towards the wall on the opposite side of the chamber. It was cold as stone and coarse as sand paper. She ran her hand carefully above it, illuminating the wall with her feeble light. "There's got to be a switch, or something. There just has to be." Sighing with despair as her search revealed nothing she began to grow fearful. "Maybe I failed. I thought the crystal would have been smooth though." Panic started creeping over her but with forceful thoughts she forced it off. "I may be imprisoned forever. I can't give up yet, though. This isn't what I was expecting if I failed. Maybe it's another test, one I have to figure out." Sighing she went back to the middle and sat down cross- legged upon the floor. "I'll just rest a minute. Maybe I'll think of something once I recover some magic." She took out her sword and stabbed the ground with it. She leaned forward, closed her eyes and drifted off.  
  
Some time later she awoke to the sound of footsteps approaching her station. She stood up quickly and withdrew her sword from the ground. Her hand felt for her shield but found it absent. "Right, right. The gleelock." She murmured sleepily to herself. She brought her sword up in a defensive manner instead and watched as the dark-clad figure approached her glowing light. "Who are you and what do you want? Announce yourself or I will attack." The figure remained cloaked in shadows but spoke. Link's fair voice came from the shadowed man, "I am, well . . . You should know who I am, shouldn't you Mish? I don't mean any harm. I came to warn you. He's coming." Mishcana stared uneasily at the shadowed figure, "Come into the light where I can see you." The figure's hat flapped on his back as he shook his head, "That's a bad idea." Despite his warning his footsteps got closer. The light shone on his face. His eyes were chocolate brown and his hair black as the depth of the night. "Dowan!" she exclaimed jumping backwards from him and readied her sword for attack. The figure remained lit and came no closer. "I am not Dowan. I am Link. I only want to help you Mishcana. Please, trust me." She shook with rage, "You're not Link! You tried to capture us. You're evil!" The figure's head shook again, "I am Link whether you like it or not. Do not trust your eyes, they deceive you. You must defeat the one who will come. Do not hesitate or you are finished." He stepped back from the light and was once again embraced by the shadows.  
  
  
  
A light shone from above and a handsome boy arrived within a golden crystal. He grasped a large two-handed sword that was nearly his own height. Mishcana backed up as his feet landed solidly on the floor. From head to toe he was clothed in white. His clothing was fashioned in the shape of those of the Kokiri. Blonde hair held its place firmly as he lifted his head. A small, unkind smile crossed his face. "Hello. I finally found you, Mishcana. I've been searching for you. The Great Fairy was worried you wouldn't find the way out." His eyelids opened and revealed the calm deep blue oceans that were his eyes. "Link!" she exclaimed happily and ran towards him, "Why are you wearing white? Where's your green tunic?" He smiled in answer and shook his head, "Don't you understand?" he sounded very condescending, "The tunic the Great Fairy had for travelling here and lighting up the darkness was white. That is why I changed. Come with me, we should go." The black clothed Link made no comment on the white one and did not attempt to stop her. He merely murmured just audibly to her, "Your eyes deceive you, do not trust them." Suspicion coloured her tone as she asked the white Link, "Where are we going and why do you have such a large sword?" He shrugged and stopped and sneered, "Home. C'mon, I've been waiting for you for hours. I'm bored. My sword's my business. Come close enough or the spell won't work." He opened his arms to her, the sword within one hand pointing to the floor. The dark figure remained quiet as she distrustfully approached the one in white. "What's wrong, Link? Usually you're nicer than this. What's going on?" Link looked frustrated beyond all belief, "Enough with the questions, Mish. The window's only going to be open a few mores seconds. If you don't come, I'm leaving without you." Finally, Mishcana approached him warily, murmuring to herself, "Dowan sounds more like Link than himself right now." His arms wrapped around her and he brought his hand holding the sword behind her. Suddenly her eyes flashed to the dark figure and she realized her error. She tried to break free from her captor's grasp but it was too late. Pain exploded down her back as her tunic ripped under the great sword the white Link had held.  
  
She fell to the ground in shock and drew her weapon carefully. She checked her back; the tunic held on still by the collar but was in tatters. Fortunately, her life shield had prevented her from taking damage. The pain quickly faded and she stood up, circling the white Link slowly. He stood silently as though in a trance, his blade held ready in front of him with both hands. "Who are you? Answer me!" Mishcana demanded. Like a wave crashing on the shore he broke free of his trance and fell upon her with rapid blows. She could barely keep parrying his vicious assault little own strike back. "Link, stop it! Don't make me hurt you!" She shoved him off with a well-placed kick and jumped back panting. The white Link licked his blade and brandished it towards her once again. Reluctantly she charged her enemy and swung her sword with all her might. He sidestepped and tripped her grinning maliciously. His foot came down hard on her back and pinned her in place. The great biggoron's sword lifted into the air. Its point whistled as it rushed towards her. She rolled over quickly and closed her eyes and brought up her sword in her defence. Opening one eye when he did not react, she beheld a horrible sight. Both eyes opened in horror. The shocked eyes of her friend, her teacher, her companion stared down at her. Blood rolled over her hand and dripped onto her. Her sword was embedded in his chest up to the hilt and the point stuck out of his back. No longer gleaming his eyes rolled up. Shocked, she withdrew her sword from him with great difficulty. No longer supported he began his descent to the ground and as he fell he called her name softly, "Mishcana . . ." he trailed off and moved no more.  
  
  
  
Mishcana cried. Though it had tried to kill her and did not seem like it was Link she still was not sure. The black Link approached her slowly and strung his arm around her shoulder. The corpse of the white Link faded and magical energy flowed through Mishcana strengthening her life shield. "I'm sorry, Mishcana. You did the right thing, it was the only way." Tears streamed over her cheeks and she looked desolately into the black Link's chocolate eyes. He rubbed away her tears with the edge of his black cloak and smiled sadly. "They're calling you back. I am but an illusion. I beg of you, Mishcana, remember this: Your eyes and mind can deceive you. When all else fails, trust your heart and intuition. Farewell." He stepped away from her and faded into the shadows.  
  
In the chamber of the Great Fairy the crystal became transparent again. Mishcana floated in its centre. Her eyes were closed and her face was tightened into a horrified, troubled expression. A soft thump echoed as her feet landed back on the Triforce mark. "Congratulations." Spoke the Great Fairy happily. "You have proven worthy of my knowledge. I will grant you the knowledge of all the Great Fairies. Brace yourself, it will be quite overwhelming." The Great Fairy's eyes closed and she began to chant a soft song that rose over the sounds of rushing water and the music that filled her peaceful place. From above shot three strands of light, which twisted together and swirled around Mishcana. They were blue, green and red. Mishcana swooned back and forth within the magical beams. The light faded and her sword fell to the ground. She fainted and fell backwards off the altar.  
  
Link caught her, grunting with the force of her falling. He could see that her cheeks were red and puffy as though she had been crying. Her life shield felt stronger then it had before. Puzzlement came across his face as he felt a large rip in the back of her Kokiri tunic. "Is she all right?" he asked worriedly. The Great Fairy nodded. "The experience was very hard on her, that is all. She may share with you what she faced, but do not press her. You'd best call Epona; she needs sleep and may not wake for a while." He nodded slowly and gradually let Mishcana slip to the ground. His fairy ocarina appeared within his hands as he left the fairy's fountain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 – Training Problems  
  
Mishcana squirmed as she woke up and stretched widely. Knowledge of the new spells danced around in her head. Her shutters were closed and her room was in complete darkness. "Am I back in that room again?" she murmured in her confusion. She stood up and headed for the window and cast open the shutters. The warm spring breeze carried through her window bringing the sweet smell of rain and flowers with it. The sun, she saw, had long since gone to bed. The moon had raised full into the sky its pale but enchanting light shining through her window and illuminating her room. Ripped garments greeted her in her mirror. Blinking in shock she spun around to get a better look at the gaping gash in her clothing. "Thank goodness my life shield held." She uttered quietly to herself, "That probably would have killed me had it not. But where was there? Was it a dream that was not a dream? It couldn't of been real; Link was alive and well in the chamber when I returned; at least, I think he was. I need to clear my head, maybe a quick run through with my arrows at the targets will help." She sighed deeply and changed her tunic unhurriedly. Hung upon her rack was her bow and quiver. They had been placed gently and carefully there, she was pleased to find as she reached for them. Securing her quiver to her waist she left the room and pulled the door shut behind her.  
  
The castle was as silent as a funeral; no creature walked at this hour save herself. Even the careful servants who bustled around late in the night were absent and in their beds. Mishcana slowly turned the handle to the training room and slipped in quietly so as not to disturb the sleepers nearby. There were few guards patrolling on this level as most were stationed at the gate and at the stairway upward. A startled gasp escaped her lips as she turned around. Link was still awake, practicing with his sword against the enchanted sword targets. They moved to and fro and danced around him. One by one he destroyed them. His eyes were closed in concentration but the all night mask's eyes peered back at her, glowing red. He was fighting blindly, she realized, using his ears to track his pray rather than his eyes. "Your eyes can deceive you." She murmured to herself in memory. Link defeated the last of the targets and opened his eyes grinning triumphantly. He re-sheathed his sword and went to re-conjure them again when he noticed her. "Oh! Mishcana, you're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked kindly.  
  
Mishcana's hands ran along the bow and she answered carefully, "I'm feeling better, I think." A smile ran across Link's face, making the black mask look vampirish. "Good, I was worried. I decided to stay up until you woke up; I thought you might want to talk. The Great Fairy said you could talk about your test to me, if you wished. You don't have to, though." A large amount of curiosity poured into his tone. Mishcana looked away from him and she looked at her bow. She fiddled with the string a moment before answering unemotionally and simply, "I killed you." A few tears broke loose from her eyes as she looked back at Link with wide, large eyes that appeared lost. Link took a deep breath against the news but came closer to her. He pulled off his mask and put it away. Concern for her danced hard within his eyes. "That couldn't of been easy. Let me guess, I tried to kill you, didn't I?" she nodded silently, and said simply, "You must've seen my tunic then." He shook his head and grinned, "How could I not off? Gleelock scorch marks, and a huge rip down the middle. You fell with your back to me; of course I saw it." Worry began to colour his tone, "Are you really all right, though? Do you need to talk?" Mishcana nodded again. "I'm okay, but I should explain, shouldn't I?" Link looked at her carefully, "You don't need to." A sigh escaped her lips as she bit them and she began, "I should. It might be important. You're right, the first test was easy. I just had to fight a gleelock. The second test was odd, though." She paused, a perplexed look crossing her face, "I was in a dark room, and it was like a cylinder. I began to wonder if I had failed. On my hand, I noticed courage glowing for the first time. There was no way out so I sat in the middle to recover some magic while trying to figure out a way. While in my trance, Dowan came down from above. Only, I'm not sure it was Dowan. He looked like you do now, except his eyes and hair were the same colour as Dowan's. His clothes were black, yes, but he did not have the fancy gauntlets or armour that Dowan always bears. He wore a black cloak about his shoulders, and that was odd as well. A voice just like yours came from his voice, not an adult's voice, but a child's. He talked like you, too, and tried to warn me of the danger that was rapidly approaching. I did not believe him because I thought it was Dowan or some similar shade trying to deceive me. To my surprise he did not attack he merely receded backwards into the chamber muttering his advice, "Your eyes deceive you, don't trust them." Then a light shone in a chamber and a figure descended from above. He looked just like you in every detail, except maybe his hair was a brighter blonde. He wore white instead of green. I thought that unusual and asked you, no, him, about it. Ignorant he thought me for asking. He was not nice like you and seemed to have no concern for anyone around him. I did not trust him anymore, but he looked just like you. He said I'd better hurry or he'd leave me there, and so I went towards him. He put his arms around me and I looked at the black figure and realized my error. My eyes were deceiving me, seeing a friend where an enemy lied, and an enemy where a friend had tried to warn me. I tried to break free but it was too late. Cold steel of a biggoron's sword ripped through my tunic down to the belt. My life shield held, but it hurt greatly." A soft sniffle escaped as she continued, "Even though I knew it was evil, I still had trouble killing it. It looked just like you, Link. I wasn't sure if it was you, just possessed by some demon. It would not give up and kept attacking me. In the end I stabbed it." Tears flowed free as she spoke. Link drew her closer to him and helplessly stroked the back of her head. After crying a moment she looked up at him without pulling away, "It, it was horrible. Your dead eyes staring back at me. It even said my name. I thought, I thought . . ." she trailed off and stood still a minute, unable to speak. Link kept stroking her hair and spoke reassuringly, "I'm fine. It wasn't me. Don't worry about it, okay?" Desolately she lifted her head back up and her eyes met his. "The black Link came forwards and put his arm around me and tried to comfort me. He was an illusion meant to be you, I discovered. He said I had done what I had to, and you and the Great Fairy were calling me back. The corpse of white Link disappeared and black Link moved away from me saying again, "Remember, your eyes and mind can deceive you. When all else fails, trust your heart." With that I came back in front of the Great Fairy. I didn't have a chance to ask anything, or apologize when the knowledge of the spells started coming. It was just too much for me." Her tears began to dry and she pulled away from Link. "Thank you, I'm feeling better now. I'm just worried; what is it that all of that meant?"  
  
  
  
  
  
He shook his head slowly and looked rather stunned, "I don't want to know, I think. Let's hope we never find out." She nodded and brushed the hair out of his face, "You should get to bed. It's late; Saria will kill you if she finds out you stayed up to this hour." He nodded and moved toward the door, "Very well, I'll get to bed." He yawned sleepily, "C'mon, Mish. It was a long day for you, sleep or no sleep. You should get to bed as well so you can wake up early; we've got to train tomorrow. You've new magic; you must learn to use it properly. Great Fairy magic is difficult to control at first." She nodded reluctantly and followed him out the door. The two bid each other goodnight when they reached their doors, and entered separately into their rooms.  
  
  
  
Mishcana woke first and rose up from her bed. She drew back her shutters and greeted the dawn happily. Last night's worries had worn off with her luxurious sleep. The red of morning was all she could see of the sun, and so she guessed it was early. She quickly put on her standard Kokiri outfit. She left her room; already a scattered few servants were bustling up and down the hall and a few guards were leaving for their shifts. At Link's door she halted and listened. From within she could hear heavy snoring and so grinning returned to her room. Outside birds of many kinds sang happily from the multiple roofs of Hyrule. She climbed up onto her window ledge and hung her legs out the window. A smile exploded on her face as a small orange bird with black markings landed on her extended hand. It looked into her eyes implicitly and then began to sing. Its song was short and sweet. Mishcana struggled to try and imitate the sounds; she had never sung before in her life. Quietly the notes rose out of her throat and she grinned broadly. After a few attempts she had mimicked the tune near perfectly. The bird seemed to smile by the way its feathers puffed out. He sang the rest of the song and she tried to match it again. Eventually the two sang ruggedly together. Below a guard shouted angrily and Mishcana narrowly dodged a flying boot. Continuing, Mishcana giggled contentedly as they finished the song, "Thank you bird. I've never sung before. I wondered what it would be like." The bird twittered happily and whistled at her. His wings spread wide and he launched off her finger, disappearing far into the sky.  
  
Mishcana's grin grew as she climbed back into her room. The sun had come into full view though red, orange, and purple still tinted the sky. She went to her desk and noticed a small package upon it. It was wrapped with great care and it had a note attached. The note read: "Congratulations Mishcana on passing your test. From: Impa". Eagerly, Mishcana opened the package. Inside was a small leather-bound book. The pages appeared old while the leather seemed to have been refurbished. The faint smell of mothballs hung around it. The title read, "Advanced Magic of Hyrule and Its Use." Mishcana grinned as she ran her hand along the smooth, oiled leather. She climbed onto her bed and began to devour its contents.  
  
Hours later a sleepy Link raised his head from his simple bed. He shook his head as though to dispel it; he had many strange dreams during the night. At a snail's pace he went to the window. A quick flick of his hands and the shutters were open. The soft breeze blew over him with gentle coolness. His eyes closed in contentment; the wind felt excellent. Sweat from last nights dreams dried from his body. He sighed contently then opened his eyes and nearly squawked in shock. The sun had risen full in the sky; it was a few hours past dawn. Hurriedly he changed his clothes and exited his room still pulling on his cap. The gilded sword laid forgotten as well as all his other items upon his weapon rack.  
  
Cautiously, he opened the door to Mishcana's room. Inside he found her happily reading her present. He blinked twice, and then appeared slightly angry, "How long have you been up?" Her answer was a grin, "Since dawn, sleepy head. Don't be mad; you needed it. Otherwise I would have woken you up." A sigh escaped his lips and he shook his head, "Alright, alright. Maybe I did. What are you reading?" he asked, his tone becoming happier and curious by the minute. "A book Impa gave me as a passing present. It's about different kinds of complex magic, and how to use them. I think I could learn some of these if I saw them done a couple times, but, maybe not." She set the book down upon her pillow and uncrossed her legs. She went over to her closet and pulled on her boots. They were oddly shaped around the collar having square shapes cut out of them. Zelda had insisted she get them as they were in style. He took a peek in her closet as she shifted on her boots and smiled.  
  
It was filled with four green Kokiri tunics. Kokiri tunics were special in that one did not need to wear anything with them. The bottom skirt was comfortable and easy to move around it. It contained a built in short structure that kept anyone from peeking from below. They were just like his tunics except the collar had been cut away and was smooth, while his had flaps. In the corner of the closet was the blue, soft cotton robe Zelda had given her many months ago. Its colour was starting to fade from the usage it had received. He smiled fondly, looking at it. It had been a compromise between the two. Zelda had tried to force the stubborn Kokiri-Hylian girl to wear a dress to be more lady-like. Mishcana had flatly refused even the prettiest dresses proclaiming the Kokiri clothing she had on had been good enough for her, her whole life, and she would not change what she wore. Zelda had been disappointed and tried being persuasive. Frustrated, she had exclaimed, "Tunics are for boys! Here in Hyrule castle girls wear dresses." The girl was a stubborn as he was, he remembered fondly, and she stuck to her proclamation. Eventually, Zelda gave up and asked her if she would at least wear a robe to bed. The girl finally conceded to this provided Zelda would stop bothering about wearing a dress. Zelda was happy to see Mishcana in something pretty, and Mishcana was happy to be able to wear her Kokiri clothing. He was thankful that near explosive issue had been resolved. Still, it would have been worth something to see Mishcana in a dress. He was sure it would be a sight to see. "Come to think of it," he thought to himself, "I don't remember her ever wearing one when we were little, either. That's odd. All the Kokiri girls wore dresses. Why . . .?"  
  
Mishcana startled him out of his thoughts as she slammed the closet door shut. "C'mon, Link. Let's go. You said we'd practice Farore's wind this morning, didn't you?" Blinking, he grinned and nodded. "Sure. I think you'll find it trickier than you think. Just knowing the spell doesn't mean it will always work." Together they left the room and entered the training room.  
  
A few hours later Raner walked by the training room and blanched at the livid cursing coming from within. He drew his sword and rushed through the door, ready for anything. Inside he found Link laughing his head off while Mishcana cursed up and down the room. "What happened?" Raner asked in an utterly confused tone. Link looked like he could barely breathe, he was laughing so hard, "She, she tried to use Farore's wind. It finally worked . . ." He laughed harder, "But she remerged and landed in a heap. So she tried again, and the same thing happened. She just did it the fourth time like that." He slapped his knee and tried to get himself under control. Mishcana stopped swearing when she finally noticed Raner. Colour rose to her cheeks and she turned away and went to the other side of Link. She looked sheepishly at him and asked, "Did you hear all that?" His solemn nod made her look mortified, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone could hear us." He grinned and stifled his own chuckles. "It's alright Mish. I just thought there was a moblin or something wreaking havoc in here-" he trailed off as he looked at her angry eyes, "-but instead I found a nice girl working on her spells." Mishcana seemed to accept this correction but muttered under her breath none the less. "Can I see?" She blushed again and went to one side of the room. She set her warp point carefully and moved to the other side of the room. A flash of green light surrounded her as she did the gestures and incantation. When the light cleared, she was gone. A moment later and the green light warp point glowed and she emerged feet- first on the ground. She grinned triumphantly and pumped her hands into the air. Link stood up and clapped, and leaned over to Raner, "Finally!" he whispered grinning broadly. Raner nodded excitedly in agreement and applauded as well.  
  
Link came up to her and slapped her on the back, her beaming face wincing slightly, and "Good job, Mish Think you can do it once more?" She nodded near breathlessly, "Excellent. Go set the warp point in your room. You should really keep one to there anyway, then come back and teleport from here, alright?" She nodded again and exited the room. A few moments later she returned and stood at the centre of the room and cast the spell. Link and Raner hurriedly went to her room. As they arrived she began to appear, bathed in green light. They stepped towards her and she swooned, her eyes still closed from the spell. Both caught her and looked worriedly at each other.  
  
  
  
They laid her on the bed carefully as they could. Link seemed merely curious while Raner seemed very concerned. Link's eyes unfocused a moment and he blushed. "Oh my, I should of known better. She overused her magic again. I should've known the spell was taxing her. Aw, she should have said something. She's going to be really dizzy when she wakes up now. You can go Raner, she's fine, really. I'm going to let her rest a bit. C'mon. Let's go." He drew the covers up on Mishcana and made sure the pillow was positioned well then left the sleeper alone. He shooed his hesitant friend out the door and closed it behind them.  
  
"I'm in a lot of trouble now." Said Link sadly. "Why?" Raner asked curiously. "She'll be insisting on me letting her have Romani milk after that, so this doesn't happen. Gah. She doesn't know what the stuff's like. I doubt she'll like it anyway. What do you think, Raner? Should I let her try some?" He shrugged, "She's the same age as you I'd wager, if it's okay for you, should it not be alright for her?" He sighed, and nodded, "All right. If she asks me again I'll say yes. The first time's rough though, but it ought to be very humorous." He grinned and the two went there separate ways; Link to his room, Raner to his rounds.  
  
When Mishcana awoke the sun was past its prime in the sky. She cast off her blankets quickly, not sure of what had happened. She stood up and nearly swooned for she was still dizzy from the overuse of magic. She fell backwards onto her bed with a groan and closed her eyes and concentrated. She searched for Link within her mind, and called to him. "Link, where are you? I'm really dizzy." She lay there a while, her eyes shut tight. Eventually, his answer came, "I'm on my way. Just rest, alright?" She sighed and sent an agreeable, if irritate response to him. He came flying in, carrying a bottle of green potion in his left hand, "Thought you might need this." She grumbled slightly. Her head spinning, she sat up and drank the vile-tasting green potion. Finished, she wiped her mouth and returned his bottle to him. "What happened?" she asked more nicely as her head had begun to clear. "Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to you magic levels. You over expended, got dizzy and well, fainted when you arrived here. Raner and I put you to bed, to let you try and recover on your own – guess it was a bit too much over used for that." She nodded and stood up. Her feet were steadier now yet she had to grip on to Link for the first few moments to keep her balance. Satisfied that she had found her stability, she released him. "Link, this is why you should let me do what you do before training." Link grinned teasingly and said, "What? Practice breathing? Sure!" She groaned loudly and smacked her hand to her forehead, "You know what I mean. You should let me try Romani Milk so I can-" He cut her off swiftly. "I saw that one coming. All right, I've decided. You can try some, and I'll be very nice; I won't tell Impa. The only restriction is you have to drink it slowly, its effect is less that way, and, you have to stay in the training room. I'm not going to let you leave. Drinking that stuff the first time might make you a loose cannon; I want to observe you first. Eventually, loose cannon or not, you'll get used to it and it won't be a problem. Here, C'mon, let's go."  
  
He checked her room quickly for a warp point. Seeing none he nodded satisfactorily to himself. The two left the room and crossed the hall. He closed the door behind them and locked it. The spell that protected the walls from all magical assailants activated. He smirked and brought out a large bottle of Romani milk. It was lifted towards his lips and he drank deeply of it, leaving only half a bottle for Mishcana. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and grinning, tilted the bottle towards her. "Here." Her eyes widened in perplexity, "I'm going to need it to defend myself against you, I think. I need the magic." He smirked again and thrust the bottle into her hand. "Go ahead. Drink it." She nodded eagerly and lifted it to drink as fast as he had, but he caught her wrist. "Ah, ah, ah. Slowly, remember? I want you able to sleep tonight." She nodded and slowly drank the drink.  
  
At first, Mishcana felt perfectly normal aside from the fact that her magic was fully restored. Slowly, a warm feeling crept over her. She felt like she was loosing control but she did not care. She grinned at Link and began dancing around the room with her training sword. Casting Nayru's love to protect him self, he grabbed her wrist and held it, "Thought so. I'll just keep this for you." He relieved her of her sword, and she did not seem to care. She spun around and around giggling happily. Her cheeks had flushed red and she laughed at things that he could not see. "Ah, Romani Milk," he chuckled to himself, "I wonder if this is how I acted when I first had a taste?" He ducked quickly strengthening his Nayru's Love spell. Mishcana was laughing wildly and launching fire spells about the room. They travelled in tiny fireballs and were launched in random directions. She cast jump and began bounding around the chamber calling out for him to join her. The skilful jumps they had done at the party not too long were now sloppily executed. She crashed and fell many times. Chortles echoed round the room as she fell, still under the influence of the powerful alcoholic milk. Link giggled, as he watched her, "No wonder I had to reset time after my first drink of the stuff. Talt never did tell me why I did that time." His own cheeks were slightly flushed but he remained in firm control of himself. "Keep practicing those magic attacks, Mish. You'll want to work off that excess magic." Mishcana nodded energetically and bounced back and forth through the room devastating the targets as she ran past.  
  
The next morning Mishcana's head hurt fiercely. The small rays of light peaking through the window hurt her eyes greatly. Groaning, she pulled the pillow over her head and curled up in a ball, "Ugh" she murmured. Link jumped in the door and inconsiderately shouted, "Good morning Mishcana! Enjoying the after effects of Romani Milk?" She lifted her head, still squinting as the light from the hallway poured into her eyes. A pillow wailed at Link, but it was poorly aimed. "C'mon sleepy head, hang over or no, you've got duties to attend to. I warned you; but you wouldn't listen so I let you find out the hard way." She groaned again and sat up, her hands clutching her head, "What happened last night? I don't remember anything after drinking that yummy milk . . ." Link giggled hilariously, "Oh Mish, it was great. You were running around like a charlatan, throwing magic spells everywhere in the room." Her puzzled looks caused him to add, "Eventually, you looked like you would be sick and you blacked out, so I brought you back in here and waited to be sure you were alright. C'mon now, you're fine despite your head hurting are you not? You promised Captain Teichart you'd do a shift with Raner and Pwert this morning. I'm to find you a horse; I understand you're patrolling the field today?" She moaned as she remembered, and cursed herself for forgetting. Painfully she asked him, "Does anything get rid of this headache?" He shook his head, and smiled. "It'll stop in a few hours. The good news is, next time you won't react as bad. The bad news is, you're going to be late for your shift. C'mon, get dressed. I'll be back in a moment. I think I better let you ride Epona; Riding and hangovers don't mix, or so the guards say. She's sure of foot and would know what to do if you were asleep. Now, get ready or you'll be late." Nodding in consensus Mishcana moved to her closet as he left the room.  
  
When she emerged she wore her Kokiri clothing as well as a brown light-riding cloak. Her hands were still clutched to her temples. The training sword and bow were attached to her back. Uneasiness hung around her she shut the door behind her. Link was waiting for her dressed in his normal adornments. In his hand he held a decent-sized Hylian shield and grinned. "They finally got over the deficit of shields from that shield- eater attack. Here, for you. Now you'll look a bit more like a guard." Carefully she took the shield from him. Rather than looking more deadly she looked more comical. Though both of them were large and old enough to use one, the shield looked sort of funny amongst Mishcana's more delicate features. "Woo. That's going to take some getting used to. I wish I could have given you one sooner. You understand the basics of using it, right?" Link asked as he grinned. She nodded then groaned; nodding her head had caused an unfavourable reaction from her headache. Link stifled his giggle and propelled her by the shoulders out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 – A dark shadow  
  
An hour later, Mishcana sat upon Epona. Her headache was fading but still pounded strong. Pwert, the elder of the group being somewhere in his forties maybe even fifties, looked concerned whenever he laid his brown eyes upon her. His receding grey hair flew out behind him as he rode. Raner rode on her left and kept smirking at her. He seemed to be stifling a wild fit of giggles and would always roll his eyes away when she looked at him. She sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead with her hand that was free.  
  
  
  
Pwert pulled his horse to a halt and looked out over the horizon. He motioned for the other two to do the same. Seriousness mixed into his troubled face. "Raner and Mishcana. Your eyes are younger. What is that dark cloud over Lake Hylia?" Both the younger guards looked out to where he pointed and blinked. A large, dark cloud had settled near Lake Hylia. Lightning flashed downwards and the sound of thunder came faintly to their ears. "We'd better go check it out. Since there's lightning, keep your swords in your sheath and do not take them out. Use you bows instead. Alright, let's go!" With that their leader Pwert thwacked his horse and charged off towards the lake. Without hesitating Mishcana and Raner urged their horses onward in pursuit.  
  
The sun had begun to hang low in the sky as the three jumped the fences to enter the lake. The thunder rumbled around them and started spooking the horses. Regretfully Raner and Pwert dismounted and bid their steeds to go where they may over the raging wind. The wind's searing edge cut through even Mishcana's cloak and the guards' thick clothing. It took her voice away as she tried to shout something to her companions. She remained astride Epona, the horse had seen scarier and was not afraid. Unable to communicate verbally, Pwert lifted his bow up. Nodding she withdrew her own. Together, they entered the Lake Hylia valley.  
  
A pulsating darkness seemed to emanate from its centre. The storm raged above causing huge waves to crash upon the shore. Mishcana dismounted Epona as the wind nearly blew her off. They took shelter in the lee of the high shore-house and observed the strange proceedings from there. As the sun set a horrible flash of lightning struck the island at the centre of the lake. The shockwave of thunder hit them even in the lee of the house. Its full force knocked them to the ground. They lifted their eyes again and each gasped in horror. A strange beast screamed with a piercing shriek that cut even through the wind. Black lightning shot from his mouth. Great wings blacker than the sky above them seemed almost like great voids. He had two hind legs and a head similar to that of an eagle only scaled instead of feathered. Two great horns stuck out of from his head. Raner blanched while Pwert looked panicky. Concentrating hard she tried to read the old man's thoughts. Though she was not well trained in the art, she managed to pick up two thoughts: The thing was evil and had once wreaked havoc on the battlefield of Hyrule. He turned to her sadly as she opened her eyes. "Call Link." He mouthed simply.  
  
  
  
Back in Hyrule castle Link was busy helping the elderly cook make dinner. Several pages and guards in-training were present as well, bustling back and forth and chopping the various ingredients. Contentedly, Link was rolling and kneading the dough. "It's nice to do something other than fighting once and a while." He thought to himself. His nice Kokiri tunic had been covered in flour and he imagined he must be some sort of comical sight. The boys worked extra hard with the Hero of Time working beside them; it filled them with a sense of awe of their chores. Link blushed happily as he worked. His thoughts turned to Mishcana and he looked upwards at the ceiling. "I wonder if she's having fun. Hmm. Her headache should have worn off by now and they should be back soon. It's nearly supper." The pages and in-training guards ignored Link as he spoke to himself. They assumed it was some sort of ritual, or perhaps, telepathy. They all knew of his abilities, real or assumed.  
  
An hour passed and Link finished with the dough. The lady cook thanked him profusely for his help. Slowly, he walked down the hall. Something made him stop in his steps, and instead of heading for the baths, he turned and went outside. He visited the small guard booth at the gate. "Hello there, Iyo, do you know when Mishcana's due back?" His grim face answered him, "About two hours ago." The sun had begun to set above them and he blinked, "You're sure?" Iyo nodded in response. "I'll send a page to get you when they return. Perhaps they had trouble with a bandit. Don't worry about the little 'un, Link. She's with Pwert and Raner, and together those three should be able to handle themselves." Link nodded solemnly and turned worriedly back to the castle. Flour covered him from head to toe and so he attempted to brush some of it off. His foot hit the flagstones of the castle when a soft, but frightened voice echoed in his mind. "Link, we've got trouble. Something bad is at Lake Hylia. I'm not sure what is; the wind's so strong I can't ask Pwert. He recognizes it, I'm sure. It caused trouble in the past for Hyrule. We need you." Link blinked and his eyes reopened unfocused. "Lake Hylia? I'll be right there." He sent back to her. His feet took off like lightning as he equipped his bunny ears over his flour-filled hair. He rushed up the stairs nearly tripping several times, and grabbed his sword, shield, and other items. Playing hurriedly on his Ocarina, he teleported to Lake Hylia.  
  
Mishcana opened her eyes and nodded to her anxious companions. The Gerudo bow sang in her hands as she repeatedly tried to hit the thing with an arrow. Each time the arrows were effortlessly blown away. Her curses were ripped from her throat by the wind, unheard by even those beside her. The creature was moving towards shore slowly, and had left the island. A blue glow shot down from the sky, and Link appeared at the centre of the island. His feet barely touched the ground when the wind grabbed him and tossed him in the water. Mishcana shrieked as he fell into the water. From Pwert's belt she grabbed a rope ran out onto the perilous bridge. It shook back and forth with the force of the wind, and she held fast to the ropes along the way. Link bobbed in the savage waves, barely keeping his head above the foam. His hat had fallen off and the water had made a goopy mess of his be-floured hair and clothing. Absent from his pouch, he found after searching, was his Zora's tunic.  
  
Mishcana pushed onward trying to reach the island. The monster had noticed the pathetic creature on the bridge and moved with surprising agility towards it. He rammed the bridge with his head sending it shaking. His tail swiped at Mishcana its razor edge slicing into her back as though she had no life shield. Mishcana cried out and held tightly to the rope, trying not to fall off. Not far away Link tried to get towards her but could not for it was all he could to keep himself from drowning. Raner grabbed his bow. He drew back an arrow and sent if off course. The violent wind knocked it straight into the monster's hand. The monster angrily spun around and chased after Raner on the opposite shore.  
  
Gasping in relief while Raner distracted the monster, Mishcana drew nearer to Link. Finally reaching him she cast Pwert's rope down below. The rope went taut as he grabbed hold of it. She tried to pull Link up, but found herself unable. Quickly, she secured the rope to the one beside her. She motioned for him to climb up but he shook his head. Instead, he tied a small gold object to the rope and let it go. She pulled up the rope, worried, angry and confused. A beaming smile lit up her face as her hands lay on the object. It was the Goron's bracelet. Swiftly placing it on her wrist she cast the rope back down. When he grasped the rope she hauled him up, bit by bit.  
  
Link was relieved to have his legs on something solid. He was breathing heavily having held his breath nearly constantly over a long period of time. Wordlessly he took the rope and tied around his waist and hers checked the security of the bridge. It still billowed violently back and forth. They made a run for it, for on the shore Raner was under brutal attack.  
  
As they reached the shore the brave knight had collapsed. The other guardsman, Pwert raced to his fallen comrade's side. He shot arrows swiftly at the monster to no avail. Link and Mishcana's warnings drifted wordlessly on the winds. The spiked tail of the created came down hard upon the older man. His eyes bulged and he collapsed to the ground. Link grabbed Mishcana and pulled her close, covering her eyes. Raner regained his senses and began to crawl away while the monster devoured his companion. Horror and revulsion filled the three. Anger boiled their blood. Mishcana and Link nodded at each other and he brought out his golden stone. Together they touched their arrows to it. Golden light sprang about the shaft and point and they drew them back together in the same breath. The arrows lodged into the creature. Again they fired and again until the creature's darkness began to dispel. Both the Kokiri-Hylians glowed with magic as they used their arrows. Their quivers nearly empty they calmly shot the last two arrows at the remaining shadows. The monster gave one final scream and then disappeared, dispelled.  
  
One last echoing jolt of thunder sent them sprawling backwards. Link and Mishcana landed in the water while Raner was thrown hard against the stone escarpment. The water had begun to settle and so Mishcana and Link made their way back to the shore. Nowhere was a sign of Pwert, though they searched long after that day. Much later a modest memorial stone was placed in the centre of the two bridges. At the moment, however, they were more concerned about Raner. Mishcana ran for him, tears flying behind her. Link followed swiftly on her tail and checked on him. Raner's eyes were shut and blood ran down the back of his head. Worried eyes gazed deeply into Mishcana's; Link knew. He reached forwards and felt for a pulse. Hesitantly, he held on another moment and smiled. "He's alright. I don't have any red potion; you caught me unprepared. Take this bottle and go get a fairy for me, will you? There should be a few just outside the gate. Look hard and you'll find a hole nearby." She nodded and left hurriedly out of Lake Hylia, mounting Epona as she ran. The horse and her took off over the fence. Concern grew in Link's eyes as he ripped off a piece of his tunic and wrapped it around the head of the fallen guard.  
  
Mishcana returned urging Epona to go her fastest. She dismounted near Link and the guard and thrust towards him a bottle with a fairy. Eagerly, he pulled off the cap and let the fairy fly around Raner. The Guards' wounds healed, but he remained weak and unconscious. "Thank you, fairy." He said as she flew away. "Help me with Raner, will you Mish? He should be all right, now. Don't worry. We've got to get him on Epona and he's really heavy." She nodded and used the Goron's bracelet with Link's help to get Raner upon the horse. The two walked silently back out of the Lake Hylia area, the moon rising upon them as they left.  
  
Their walk home was rather uneventful. The two were quiet in disbelief of their lost companion; the other was unconscious. They were physically and emotionally drained, yet they continued onward. A few pairs of stalchildren dared to attack them; each pair that did suffered the same fate. The rage of the two would become concentrated and burst out, causing them to ruthlessly destroy their enemies. The night was nearly over with when Link realized they could continue no further. Mishcana was falling asleep as she walked, and to his embarrassment, so was he. He nudged her awake and pointed at LonLon ranch to which she nodded in consent.  
  
The two wandered up to the farm's gate. Malon had been awake before the first crow of the cukoo and had seen them coming. She met them at the gate and unlatched it quickly. Tears began to stream down the two children's exhausted faces. "What's wrong?" she asked them promptly. Link sniffled slightly, and Mishcana answered simply, "Pwert." Malon became quiet; she remembered the kind old soldier who often patrolled by the farm to check on her family. "Dead?" They nodded in unison. "Come in. You look awful you two." She tried to get them to talk but could not get them to speak of the horror that had happened. Seeing their genuine exhaustion she showed them to two beds, her own and her father's. Talon and Ingo took Raner to Ingo's bed and promised to watch him until he awoke or they did. Link sighed wearily and sunk into bed. Mishcana mimicked his movement and both were asleep the moment their heads hit the pillow. Malon tucked them in fondly and took off the girl's hat. She placed it on the bedpost and went to do the same for Link. Puzzled, she noticed the absence of his hat. His hair was long, she realized with a small shock. Sadly thinking of the departed guard, she left wondering what horrible experience had happened.  
  
A wave of sadness enveloped both of the sleeping youths. Within both their dreams everything became dark as midnight. Mishcana and Link stood together in the void, each only being able to see themselves and the other. "Am I dreaming? Last thing I remember I laid down on Malon's bed." Mishcana spoke confusedly and still seemed desolate. He looked around and blinked. "I think so. I must be dreaming too. How come we're in the same dream, and can see each other though?"  
  
The two did not have to wait long in the void. A figure glowing bright yellow appeared in front of them. The void turned to white and the figure spoke. "I am sorry to disturb your sleep, but it is important. We at Hyrule have heard of what happened; Raner is with us. Impa is calling an emergency meeting of the higher ranked guards, mages and the sages. Link, you'll need to attend as soon as possible. When you wake up do not delay, come right away." Link gasped as he listened to the figure. "Rauru!" The figure nodded solemnly. Mishcana looked confused, "If you needed to speak to Link, why did you summon me here as well?" Rauru looked patiently at the young girl, "You helped destroy the creature did you not?" She nodded and still looked puzzled. "Raner's did not remember everything. You were one of the first on the scene, I believe?" Again her nod answered the old man, "Then you will be needed at the council. There will be many questions on how it emerged." Link looked sadly at the infinite whiteness below him. His eyes rose slowly and met Rauru's. "Did we destroy it completely?" Rauru hesitated a moment, and nodded. "I believe so. The darkness over Lake Hylia has disappeared completely according to the scouts. We have not been able to get much out of Raner on that account; He said he did not remember it dying. All of that can wait for the council meeting; however. For now, return to your dreams. When you are refreshed, come to the Temple of Time." With that he disappeared and the void turned black again. Mishcana and Link looked at each other with looks of mixed confusion and worry. Slowly, they drifted away from each other and went back into normal sleep.  
  
A scream echoed in the dark loft. Link awoke swiftly, casting his blankets off on to the floor. The darkness was complete; he did not know where the sound was, nor, did he know where he was. He wondered if he was dreaming again when he heard soft sobbing coming from the bed nearby. The edge of a hardwood footstool struck him in the shin as he moved towards the crying sound. Slow, soft curses came from his mouth as he approached. He could feel the person now; they were tossing and turning and crying in their sleep. The skin of the person felt soft and supple. A brief flash of energy shot through his arm. It was Mishcana, he realized, and began to shake her gently. "Wake up, Mishcana. You're having a bad dream. Wake up." He said worriedly and kneeled beside the bed. She moaned and woke up, screaming as she felt his hands upon her. He backed off and concentrated. A small glow rose above his hand and he looked at her face. Sweat was dripping off her forehead and terror flew free in her eyes. "It's okay, It's okay. I think we're still in Malon's house. The sun must of set and the shutters are closed. That's all. C'mon, now . . ." he said worriedly as he stared into her lost eyes. She stood up only to fall to her knees again. "Pwert." She said simply and began to cry freely again. Tears welled up in Link's eyes as well and he drew her close to him. They leaned upon each other's shoulders while they cried, alone, in the darkness.  
  
A few minutes later Malon came running up carrying a small white candle. The smell of burning wax drifted gently into to the room. The door flew open and she rushed in. To her surprise the two Kokiri-Hylians were kneeling in front of each other, hugging and crying. She coughed and they looked up, their eyes still lost and sad. "Link," Malon began hesitantly, "I'm sorry to bother you two, but the council will be starting soon. You'd better hurry to the temple of time. Raner's fine; don't worry. A guard came looking for you four, and he took him back to the castle. C'mon, you two. I know you're sad, but you've both got duties to do. The world's going to keep moving like as not, and you'd best act fast to keep yourselves from loosing more friends." Hesitantly and desolately the two nodded and stood up. Mishcana put back on her riding cloak. Link noticed the tear in the back for the first time and stared at it a long moment. Her hat was quickly pulled over her head and she nodded to Link bringing out her tin whistle carefully. "I'm ready. Prelude of Light, right?" His solemn nod answered her and he brought out his fairy ocarina. He murmured a moment and both instruments glowed gold. "Thanks for everything, Malon." They said in the same breath, then lifted their instruments to their lips and began to play.  
  
The golden hues dancing did nothing to cheer their spirits on their voyage to the temple of time. When they emerged the deafening sound of all the Temple's bells echoing in mourning caused them to flinch. They spun around to see gathered by the altar many citizens of Hyrule weeping in near unison. A guard stayed there motionless, kneeling by himself. The people gathered on either side of him but none attempted to go close. His head rose up and looked right into the spiritual stones. Seeing a reflection he spun around quickly, and bowed to the two. It was Raner, whole and complete once more. "Mishcana and Link, I'm to take you two to the meeting. Rauru and the others are waiting for you." He left the temple and they followed wordlessly. Raner's shoulders were slumped in grief, his eyes beyond bleak. Sadness hung around him like a cloak.  
  
As they left the temple, he looked desolately at them. "Thank you. Thank you both for saving my life. I only wish . . ." tears rolled down his puffy cheeks, and Mishcana moved to hug the much taller guard. Her smaller arms wrapped around his waist, and she pressed the side of her head onto his lower chest. Link patted the tall guard's back, being at a loss for words. It was a strange sight, seeing them there next to him. They appeared like small children beside him. Raner dried his tears with his sleeves and looked towards the castle. "After Gannondorf slew my father while he was protecting the Princess, Pwert took care of me. He raised me and finished my instruction in the art of being a guard these past few years. And now, now I've lost my second father. I just . . . I just can't believe it." The two did not speak; they merely followed him, nodding occasionally in shock, grief and agreement.  
  
Sweat continued to dribble its way through Mishcana's hair, but it no longer showed up except for a small bit appear on her forehead and palms. Raner had left them; he was not to attend the first half of the meeting. Link squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Don't be afraid, just keep silent and don't speak unless they ask you a question. Answer carefully; we may not be able to trust everyone." Mishcana looked at him strangely when he mentioned being afraid, but nodded nonetheless. Slowly and carefully he turned the doorknob and the two entered the council chamber.  
  
The various captains of the guards were present as well as several mages of higher classes. Impa sat at the head of the table; Zelda sat on her right along the wing. Two empty seats waited by the princess and so the two latecomers sat in them. The meeting lasted long into the night and the two Kokiri-Hylians were asked many questions about the fight, often the same one over and over by different people. Rauru spoke of the creature being an ill omen, and so they began to plan for the protection of Hyrule. Several safety measures were agreed on. Watchmen would be placed within tents around Hyrule field, each being equipped with regular weapons and a horn. Should the watchmen see any sign of trouble, they would sound their horns. Hence, each checkpoint would blow their horn until the call or warning travelled all the way to Hyrule castle. A special code was to be developed to announce the nature of the emergency. A special horn was to be sent to LonLon ranch, as it was the centre of the small kingdom. By the end of the meeting the five young ones, Ruto, Saria, Zelda, Link and Mishcana, began to tire, and so the meeting was concluded with an agreement to hold a memorial service at the Temple in the morning for the old, dead guard.  
  
The captains, mages and sages left the room at Rauru's command. Raner was invited in, and Rauru became serious. "Young ones, you saw the creature. Are you certain it was defeated?" The three, Mishcana, Raner and Link looked uncertainly at each other and stood up, "How would we know?" Link asked slowly. "Tell me what you used upon it." Said the old sage. "Light arrows. Both of us." Link answered hesitantly. The sage smiled happily. "Not Fire arrows? That was smart. Its darkness was completely extinguished?" The three nodded in unison. A relieved smile crossed the old man's face and he sunk back into his chair. "Good. It was an anger-sprite no doubt. They are evil creatures that wreak havoc. They are born from an evil heart seeking vengeance. Perhaps Gannon's reach has extended, or maybe Dark-I means Dowan's. They can do damage as though no life shield existed; that is why they are dangerous. Get hit the wrong way and you are finished." Perspiration beaded on Mishcana's forehead. Her breathing became more rapid but remained quiet as she listened. "Let us hope it is the last of those we will see. I fear this as an omen more than a creature; perhaps it has something to do with the Yeril that captured you. We simply cannot know. Have you anything else to say?" Link and Raner shook their heads and stepped back. Mishcana did the same but stumbled back rather ungracefully. Link leaned over and whispered to her, "Are you alright, Mish?" She glanced back at him with pleading eyes. Sweat was running down her face, giving her skin a shiny look. Rauru's back was to them, and he organized his notes swiftly. "Very well. That will be all then. If you need me, I will be in the Temple of Light."  
  
Searing heat overcame Mishcana and she collapsed onto Link. He caught her tightly and called out worriedly to Rauru. Swiftly the old sage came to them. Link's eyes looked panicky as he held his apprentice in his arms. He could feel the fierce fire burning within her. It was so hot he felt like his skin was nearly ablaze. The sage cast off they girl's cloak, and bid Raner to lay the girl upon the table. Searching her back, he found his target. An angry, bright red slash from the tail of the monster lay across her back. He traced it with his finger, the girl moaned loudly. "This is the source of the infection. It is making the girl sick. Raner, you're feeling better, are you not? Carry her to her bedroom. I will be along shortly with a treatment. Link, go look after her. Red potions will be of no use against that; the wound is not causing the problem. Venom, perhaps, but most likely it is a mere infection. Do not worry; either way I will treat it swiftly. Go, go. I must concentrate." Raner hefted the girl up into his large arms and quickly left with Link for the young girl's room.  
  
Link and Raner kneeled worriedly by the girl's bedside. Impa had brought in a small wet cloth; Link used it to wipe her forehead, hoping to dispel the fire within. Mishcana kept tossing and turning and moaned and groaned. Frightful but quiet shrieks kept coming from her as she slept uneasily within the fevered-dreams. Nightmares gripped at the young girl's soul. Occasionally her eyes would open, unfocused, and stare at Link's. She murmured incoherently at these times and seemed to speak gibberish. Once and a while they could pick out words such as "love", "Pwert" or "darkness". Sometimes she would lie staring at the ceiling, quiet and still. It seemed like hours to the youths before Rauru appeared at the door. He pressed a small pot of a salve into Link's hand. "Smear that on the wound once every hour. I must return to my temple, but that will cure her throughout the night. If she gets worse, you may call me. Raner. The creature did not cut you, did he?" Raner shook his head slowly, "He knocked me back, but he never broke skin. Link said I broke the skin of my head on the wall; the creature did not do that." Link nodded in agreement and had already rolled the young girl over. Eagerly he smeared some of the salve on. The redness faded slightly but still remained. Mishcana went limp and sighed falling into deeper sleep.  
  
Raner had thought to bring in a small pallet for Link. He laid some of Link's blankets from next door upon it and had bid the hero to sleep. "I will stay here as well, if you wish. She will no doubt wake you when it is time; the fever dreams will return to her then, and you will know." Link shook his head, "No. You should get some sleep. I may need you; stay close at hand. You can use my room if you like." The guard nodded and disappeared.  
  
Link's head and eyelids felt heavy as he sunk into his blankets. Mishcana lay quietly asleep upon her bed. Sighing softly he let the world leave him and he drifted off to sleep. Dreams danced around him but made no sense. A soft moan caused him to reawaken. The blankets were cast off and he stood, looking at the simple candle he had brought in to check the time. It had burned down nearly a mark; an hour had passed. He smoothed the salve back upon the wound again. Mishcana sighed and passed into easier sleep. Her fever had reduced slightly; he could feel that just by brushing her skin. The jar clinked against her desk, and he threw himself back into his covers. The process was repeated twice without incident.  
  
Something went thump beside him. Sleepily his eyes popped open and drifted over to the candle on the girl's desk. Again a candle mark had passed. Something brushed against him through his covers. Startled, he looked over towards Mishcana's bed. Beside him was the young feverish girl. He rolled out of his covers and tried to lift her back onto her bed. To his utter surprise, he could barely shift her, little own lift her. Stunned, he glanced at his wrist. The Goron's bracelet was missing! He spotted it on Mishcana's wrist and unclasped it quickly. He murmured slowly to him self, "I can't believe I forgot." He equipped it slowly; it normally cool surface was warm to the touch from being on Mishcana. He lifted her up to the bed and smiled. Her skin was getting cooler, though sweat still poured out of her brow. As he began to withdraw away from her, she winced and began to cry. Tears intermingled indeterminately amongst the sweat upon her brow. Within the meagre light of the candle, a new light shone. Shocked, he looked at its source. The Triforce mark had appeared on his hand again, and was glowing. Mishcana's hand glowed as well. Her face tightened, and she begun to feverishly jabber again, "They're coming. No, no . . . They're coming." Tossing back and forth, Mishcana's voice rose in pitch, "Gannon . . . Link . . . Give him back . . ." Anxiously he leaned over her, and stroked the hair from her sweaty face. She winced noticeably, but not at his touch. "They're coming . . . Zelda, No!"  
  
Tears rolled out of Mishcana tightly shut eyes. Instantly her eyes popped open, red from sweat and tears. She looked around fretfully, seeming not to understand her surroundings. Swiftly, he began to speak sweet little reassurances to her. She appeared to calm down, and he turned to the desk, grabbing the salve. A soft sigh escaped her lips as he smoothed it on. He stroked her head comfortingly and her eyes drifted shut again. A small smile covered her lips and she was gone to sleep.  
  
Link laid back on the floor with an exhausted sigh. He had barely shut his own eyes and drifted off to sleep when a thump woke him up again. Mishcana had fallen off the bed again. He rose up and put her back, only for her to fall off a few minutes later from tossing and turning. A sigh escaped his lips, and he murmured, "Impa's going to kill me." He climbed under his covers and set her on top of them to the side. He pulled a thin sheet off the bed to cover her with. "It's probably safer on the ground for her." Assured that she would be safe, he drifted off to sleep.  
  
A soft kiss on his cheek woke him the next morning. Sleepily opening his eyes he was startled to find Princess Zelda grinning at him. Her cheeks were slightly flushed. He startled as he looked to her right; Impa was there, as furious as a storm cloud, "You were supposed to shake him, Zelda. Link. What is Mishcana doing on the floor?" Link sighed and shook his sleepy head. He spoke groggily, still not fully awake. "She kept rolling off so I left her on the ground. I didn't want her getting hurt." Muttering to herself, Impa nodded. "Rauru wanted me to check on her, to make sure the salve is working." Impa tossed off the thin sheet and felt the girl's forehead. It was only slightly warm now; the fever had mostly broken. She was sleeping peacefully, snuggled up within her blanket close to Link. A smile extended from one side of her face to the other, proving her fever dreams had left her. Link groaned and rolled out of his blankets and greeted the dawn. Impa had cast open the shutters; it was very early, the sun just poking her head above the horizon. "She looks alright," Impa said with a grin, "You did a good job, hero, as always."  
  
Link sighed, and looked away, "I wish I could have stopped it from happening in the first place. She got that trying to save me. If only I'd been more careful, Mishcana would be all right and Pwert . . ." He trailed off, tears creeping to the edge of his eyes. Impa wiped away his tears and pulled him close. "You went to help them. Without you, all three of them would have been dead. Mishcana can't use light arrows on her own. The creature would have found them and perhaps destroyed half of Hyrule on its way to the castle. Do not keep such regrets; Link." He sighed, and nodded reluctantly. Slowly, he began to speak. "Mishcana had a dream that worried me," He said seriously, "The Triforce mark on both our hands glowed, and she began to mutter to herself. She kept repeating, "They're coming." She said my name and a few others over, and over. Impa. You know what this could mean." The shadow sage nodded slowly and her tone was mixed of seriousness and despair. "I do." She looked out the window to where the sunrays were kissing the windowsill. Outside, the wind changed direction and began to blow through the window.  
  
Mishcana awoke a few hours later. She felt good if a little weak. Outside the sun had rose full in the sky. She shook her head slowly and sat up wondering what had happened. Beside her were simple coverings, each emitting the musky smell of a young boy. At her simple desk Link was sitting and reading the book she had been given. Unhurriedly she stood up noticed to her surprise that she had been sleeping on the floor. "Good morning," Spoke Link happily, "Feeling better?" he asked with concern. She nodded and dizzily sat upon her bed. "What happened?" Link's head shook slowly, and he looked sad. He seemed to be contemplating a moment before answering. "The creature cut you. Some sort of venom was in the wound; Rauru created a salve to combat it. It seems to have worked, since you're up. What do you remember?" She blinked slowly and answered, "Being at the meeting. Rauru was saying something . . . And then I can't remember." A deep sigh came from the young Kokiri-Hylian male. "I was hoping you'd remember your dreams, too. Don't worry about it." He said reassuringly as he noticed her apprehension. "Do you remember what happened to Pwert?" he asked her hesitantly. She nodded sadly, and looked on the verge of tears again. Silence pervaded in the room. Thinking fast a grin spread across his face. "C'mon. You've got to go eat. Me too. It's been too long. We slept all day yesterday, and did similar tonight. Surely you're hungry?" She nodded unhappily as her stomach growled. Link chuckled at the odd sound and propelled her out the door by her shoulders.  
  
After the two had eaten, the returned more solemnly to their rooms. Upon both their beds Impa had laid black tunics, hats, and boots for the funeral. They quickly donned these and rushed to the Temple of Time. Everyone's eyes were downcast, and many eyes were filled with tears. Mishcana stuck beside Link and Zelda joined them. None of them spoke as they headed towards the altar. Link nodded towards the guards and drifted away from Zelda. She seemed sad, but nodded back to him and went to Impa. The ceremony was long and sad. Fears of further attacks made everyone blanch. The guards were all bleary-eyed; it looked like few had slept. Sometime during the ceremony Raner had drifted towards Link and Mishcana, his eyes desolate. When the ceremony ended he, Mishcana, Link and Zelda held back a little while. Raner kneeled before his princess, and looked down to the ground. Zelda came up to him and laid her hand upon his shoulder. His eyes drifted upwards into hers. The same pain he felt was reflected in those sad, blue eyes. "I am sorry for your loss, Guardsman Raner." A soft sniffle caused her to pause, "However, Impa has sent instruction for you to be promoted. Your training is complete. Congratulations. As of now," she said with heavy heart, "You are officially a level three guardsman. Your duty is that of Pwert's, the one you've always done anyway. You are to protect the two Kokiri-Hylians and me. You have proven yourself worthy beyond what is expected." She halted; sniffling again. She reached into a pocket in her royal dress and with care drew out a small golden button. She reached out to place it on his shoulder, but he caught her hand and stared into her eyes. His eyes were the eyes of a man who's lost everything, and knows not what to do. She smiled back kindly and gave him a quick squeeze with the hand she had upon his shoulder. Slowly, he released her hand. The golden button shone a moment as it was placed upon his collar. She and he withdrew from each other, though he continued to bow, he was nearly as tall as her just doing that.  
  
Mishcana and Link stood together watching the heavy-hearted Raner get promoted. Link's hand drifted to Mishcana's upper arm, and stroked it gently in reassurance. Sadness reflected in both their eyes and mixed with a slight happiness that Raner would be around more. As Zelda withdrew from Raner, Link drew his companion to the altar, and quietly asked her to kneel as he did. She read the inscription upon it and looked startled at Link. The three spiritual stones were stunning; each shone with its own light. The Kokiri Emerald she recognized for the Deku Tree had kept it. Above the stones she could see the door of time. It was dull and had strange markings upon it. Above, the once golden Triforce mark had become grey once more. Link lowered his head and motioned for her to do the same. He murmured a quick prayer to the goddesses, major and minor then stood up and went to Zelda. She was waiting quietly by the doorway and so the three left the temple together. Raner, the lonely guardsman hung back a moment, staring at the spiritual stone of water. He sighed and allowed himself one sniffle, then left to do his duty.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: An Interlude of Happiness.  
  
A few days later Mishcana and Link were practicing in the castle court. A small amount of guards gathered to watch the two. Sweat poured down their faces as they wailed on each other with wooden swords. Zelda watched them from her balcony. The two were fighting fiercely. Their emotions long stored up were being released in the violent practice. She often winced for they'd often send the other flying backwards with their hard blows. Sadness, anger and despair were reflected in both sets of eyes, and yet it was not aimed at each other. Their sadness and despair became Zelda's as she watched them. In the corner of her room, Raner sat patiently polishing his sword as he glanced out the window at the two. Slowly, he stood up, sheathing his sword, and joined the princess by the window. He remained silent as tears dripped off the Princess's cheeks. "Those two. They do so much to protect me. All their free time they spend practicing. They rarely if ever get any true reward; Link's been to very few parties, I'd say. We sent him back before Hyrule's. In Termina, Talt told him to go. During the other parties, he always gets summoned for some task that just can't wait. It's not fair, Raner." She sniffled a moment, "I've always known parties, fun and friends. Kokiri children don't celebrate their birthdays. So, Link and Mishcana would never have had that joy. Mishcana probably knew little of fun when she was a prisoner of the Gerudo." Zelda sighed, "I wish there was something I could do." Raner remained silent for a long moment, and then answered hesitantly, "Why not ask Saria? Maybe she could give you some help. They're not Kokiri, they're Hylians, so, they could still have a birthday party, if you knew when, couldn't they?" She nodded excitedly and clapped her hands together. Outside Mishcana was sprawled backwards, having been knocked hard by Link. She went flying and rolled down the hill landing in front of the gate. Slowly, she crawled back up wincing heavily. Link was panting deeply, his wooden sword ready. She charged him and knocked the sword out of his hand, her own flying off with it. The two tussled and fell to the ground. Zelda gasped, her heart beating as the blonde head struck the ground. The two rolled back and forth, fighting and grappling each other. Finally heaving in exhaustion, the two seemed to call a truce, and lay on their backs drawing in thick breaths. Raner grinned and clapped Zelda on the shoulder. "Come princess, you should hurry and summon Saria if you wish to get something ready." Outside, two of the watching guards gave each of the fighters a bottle of LonLon Milk. Looking thankful Link and Mishcana drank it back quickly. Zelda giggled as she watched them; they both sported large, white, milk moustaches. She nodded in agreement to Raner, and fled her window, eager to start on her new plan.  
  
Saria popped into her room, a large grin on her face. "Heya Zelda, how are you?" The princess smiled back at Saria and eagerly ran to her with her palms face up. "Saria! It's great to see you. Thank you for coming so promptly. I'm all right thank you. I wanted to ask you a few questions about Link," and as an afterthought she added, "And Mishcana." Saria nodded slowly, and sat herself in one of the chairs. Zelda motioned for Raner to leave them. Hesitantly he bowed and exited the room saying, "Call me if you have need of me, your highness." Zelda settled like a gentle breeze upon her bed and smoothly crossed her legs. "I want to throw them a birthday party. I know you've no idea when they were born, but do you remember the day they came to the forest? Perhaps we could celebrate that." Saria hesitated a moment. "I remember that day well. They arrived on the same day. Link at dawn, Mishcana at twilight." Zelda listened carefully then cocked her head and asked curiously, "Just how did they arrive?" Saria shook her head sadly, "I don't like remembering that day. Lots of mothers and their children came seeking refuge in the forest. Undead creatures, evil monsters and moblins chased them. I tried to lead them away from the monsters through the lost woods. Only those raised in the Kokiri woods can cross the bridge straight to the village. To everyone else it just leads him or her into the woods. With my help one woman made it to the Deku Tree at dawn. That was Link's mother. Throughout the rest of the day, despite my efforts, the other mothers who entered the woods were captured or killed. The children they carried were shown no more mercy than the rest. Most of the mothers were darker skinned, except of course Link and Mishcana's. I was fairly exhausted and had came to rest by the Deku tree a while. The Tree tried to comfort me for I had watched many die or be devoured that day." A small smile crept onto her lips, "I was crying quietly, tears streaming from my eyes. Link, being a small toddler of maybe two, seemed to sense my sadness. He came up to me, tears welling in his own eyes. A tentative left hand shot towards my cheek, and he curiously looked at the drop on his hand. It sparkled with the green light of my fairy and a huge grin swept across his face. It was so beautiful, and funny that I started to laugh. He tried to crawl up on top of me to reach my fairy. Just then, the Deku Tree spoke. Another had entered the forest and was being chased by many moblins. He seemed disquiet and worried and said to make sure I brought the child back safely at any cost. My duty was to try and loose the moblins in the forest by playing my song to move where an exit leads to." Saria sighed softly in memory, "I managed to get the moblins away from the lady but it was too late. She was horribly injured and could go no further. I came down before her and told her to hold on. I had to get her to the Deku Tree. She breathed her last and used it to tersely tell me, "Please take Mishcana, and keep her safe." She dropped her small bundle in my arms and collapsed, her body disappearing. It was twilight when I arrived back at the Deku Tree. Mishcana was about the same age as Link, I believe. The Deku Tree often referred to them as the Dawn and Twilight children. What surprises me, though, is that they looked the same age when they came. Link aged more slowly in the forest; I'm sure of it, but Mishcana still looks the same age as he. I wonder if spending so many years in the woods made them under the influence of its magic?" She shook her head slowly, and smiled slightly, "I don't remember how many years ago it was. But I do remember the day; The Deku Tree had been worried because of the strange magic in the air that night. It was on Midsummer's night eve."  
  
Zelda blinked sadly at Saria's story, and looked up on the mention of midsummer's night eve, "That gives us about two weeks to get ready, does it not?" Saria nodded slowly. "We should tell both of them that party is a surprise for the other so that they can buy each other gifts." Zelda nodded eagerly and the two began talking earnestly about their plans.  
  
  
  
A few days later Mishcana was out riding with Zelda. Much of the sadness had left the youth. Zelda was urging her pony into a gallop. It was a small, delicate white pony with a slight black spot over his left eye. Mishcana and her small tan-coloured pony borrowed from the royal stables rushed after her, Mishcana's cloak flying in the wind. Behind them, Raner chased less swiftly on his large, grey bay horse. Mishcana and the guard had been assigned to take the princess riding as two guards were always given that task. Zelda reduced her speed gradually and pulled her pony up to Mishcana's. A large smile spread across the princess's face as she looked at the girl. "Mishcana! Guess what. We're going to throw Link a party in two weeks on Midsummer's night eve. You know, to celebrate the day he was brought to the Kokiri forest." A grin shattered the smile, and she continued, "I thought I'd tell you so you could buy him something. Link's going to be so surprised. Hyrule owes him so much. Saria says he's never had a party before." Mishcana nodded sadly, "I'll go get a few extra jobs, so I can buy him something nice, then." Zelda nodded excitedly and urged her horse onward again. A tear fell to Mishcana's cheek as she followed in a downcast. She muttered sadly to herself, "I guess they forgot that we were brought on the same day . . ." she trailed off slowly, and continued on. Behind her, catching her remark, Raner smiled softly.  
  
A few days later, Zelda sat in her room, gazing out the window. Link had been assigned to watch the princess's room by him self. He stood outside the door, confused slightly as he thought about the situation. Impa never let Link guard the princess alone; there had to be something going on. He looked around the hall for a hidden sentinel, and peeked in her room as well. Nothing. Zelda's voice, sweet as a nightingale beckoned him to enter the room. Sweat beaded down his forehead, soaking his hair as he nervously answered with a squeak, "Yes, your highness?" His feet carried him softly across the threshold. "Come hither and bring a chair. Just because you're on duty doesn't mean you have to call me highness. C'mon, Link." Hesitantly he picked up the chair from the doorway and brought it near the entrance to the balcony. She motioned for him to sit upon it, and settled onto the edge of her bed gracefully. Cautiously he sat upon the chair, watching her with the surveillance of a cat.  
  
She smiled at him a moment and pulled her hat free from her head. Long blonde hair came free and settled gently over her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes peeked back at him through its delicate veil. Finally, she began to speak. "On midsummer's night eve, Saria and I are going to throw a party. Mishcana, as you know, has been great this past while. She's saved my life many times, and I wish to repay her kindness somehow. Saria said that Midsummer's night eve was the day she arrived in the lost woods, and so I have made my decision to hold the party then. You know her better than Saria, Impa or I. What would you suggest we do?" Link appeared stricken and took a long time to answer. He looked away from her, a slight tear slowly running down the edge of his eye. The balcony shone brightly to his eyes the colours of sunset and so gradually he answered her. "Something cute, I suppose. It would not hurt to offer Romani milk at the part, no doubt she would like that." Under his breath he murmured about liking some himself. Sadly, he nodded and kept staring out the window, "Bright colours: red, green or blue for decoration. That is all I can think off. Your guess is as good as mine as to what to get her for a gift; she's not very picky. I gather you can guess a dress is not a great idea." She nodded, and stood up swiftly. She came to him quickly and stroked his cheek, not peering at his turned head. "Thank you, Link. That will be all. I shall have a nap; let no one enter unless it is urgent." She leaned backwards on her bed, still wearing her dress. She motioned for him to cover her, and so he did. Her eyes shut slowly as he vacated the room, the door pulled shut behind him.  
  
Mishcana and Link were both kept busy during the next two weeks. Zelda often had them outside the castle on various tasks. Link was sent about on royal tasks as a messenger to the various races of Hyrule. He had his own agenda, as well, she knew, but he never let that interfere with his duties. Mishcana was out and about Hyrule picking up odd day jobs and helping out with guard duty at night. This had made it easy for her, Saria and Ruto to sneak in the gifts for the two. A large underground dance room in the main castle was converted for the party for it was out of the way and the three deemed it unlikely for the two to travel down there. Ruto had argued there was too much green in the decorations and that there should be more blue ones; however, aside from that the disagreements were few.  
  
The weeks flew past and eagerness was brewing in every Hylian. A few party invitations had been sent out to certain citizens. Many of the people hoped eagerly for the kind consideration. The invitations bore Link's name upon them, with a slight mention of the young girl Mishcana to the guardsman and other people she had contact with. Security was stepped up, for a repeat incidence of the last birthday party was not desired. Zelda and her girl friends slipped happily from the castle, dodging questions from Link or Mishcana. Somehow Ruto's and Saria's visits were concealed from the two Kokiri-Hylians.  
  
The night before the party, Zelda spoke to each in private again. She came up behind Link with Raner as her escort. Link screamed as a heavy hand clutched his right shoulder, a light hand clutching his left. They pulled him away from the corridor and to his surprise it was the princess. Breathing heavily and looking frightfully angry he shouted irately at her, "What do you think you're doing?" Zelda bit back on her lip and backed slightly away from him. He sighed, and apologized hurriedly, "Sorry Zelda, something's bothering me that's all . . . I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. What is it?" Her shoulders returned from their slump and she lifted her head up with a grin, "S'alright. I need you do me a favour, Link. Can you meet Mishcana outside the large hall on the basement level? It's three doors down from the kitchen on the left." He blinked slowly, "I've never been in there, but I'm sure I can find it." She grinned in response to him and nodded replying, "I was sure you could." Hesitation crossed her face as she looked at his be-floured and be-mudded tunic, "Do you have something dressier?" she asked as she pinched the edge of his green tunic in disgust, "Not that these are horrible, it's just – well, you're very good at staining them, and the stains don't always come out. Come now, don't look so stricken." She said holding up her hands between them, letting the material flow over and off her fingers. "I'd say your orange robes, but they're a bit too, ah, out of the ordinary." He sighed deeply and hung his head sadly. The green Kokiri hat fell off onto the floor. Bending his knees, he went down to retrieve it, speaking as he delayed in picking it up, "My tunics, those robes for the party – that's it I think. I've never needed anything else; the other races know me and do not require me dressed as a dignitary, if that is the sort of clothing you mean." She shook her head and bent down, resting her hand upon his shoulder, "It's alright Link. Would you be willing to try some on? Just for the party? Please? Raner and I will take you to get fitted, if you will." Link sighed resignedly and nodded his head grabbing his hat. Slowly, the two rose together and walked off with Raner towards the tailor's den.  
  
"Absolutely not. No way Zelda, don't even think about it!" Mishcana shouted at Zelda raising up her hands in defence against the bright blue, fancy dress Zelda held in her hands, "Come on now Mishcana, it will look beautiful on you." Shaking her head stubbornly, Mishcana rolled out of Zelda's way. "No way. I'm not wearing a dress for a party or anything else. No. I'll wear robes but I'm not going to be caught dead in that thing." Zelda shook her head sadly, and smiled, "Robes aren't really appropriate for this. Why, even Raner here," she slapped the tall guardsman's back, "Is going to dress up for the occasion. Won't you please consider wearing the dress? If not this one maybe another?" Mishcana shook her head back and forth, "No, no, no! I won't. I'll wear my tunic and my hat or not go at all." Zelda sighed sadly and looked hopefully at Raner. He shrugged slightly, and then grinning stepped forwards. Mishcana stood with her back to the two of them, her arms crossed stubbornly. He walked out in front of her and crouched down, a large smile spreading on his face. "Mishcana. I know you don't like the idea, but it would be great to see you in a dress." The young girl flushed slightly, but still stood aloof. "And, you know, Link and I the other day were talking. He'd love to see you in a dress you know; he said t'would be a gift he would love were he ever to get a present. Won't you consider it, please, Mish? For Link and I? I think you'd look very beautiful in that dress."  
  
The next day came and Zelda, Ruto and Saria eagerly waited in the dance hall. The two special people of the party had been told each to meet the other outside the hall where Raner would come and lead them to the party. Zelda was dressed in her favourite dress; the satin dress with gold embroidery Mishcana had given her. Saria was wearing a very simple green dress Zelda loaned her. Finally, Ruto wore absolutely nothing but her birthday suit, as was the way of the zoras. It was quite a sight and yet did not stand out too much. Her bright blue skin and fins made it appear as though she was dressed in a body suit to the untrained eye. Many people from Hyrule had showed up for the party; each bearing a gold inlaid invitation. The guardsman were all in attendance dressed in their finest. Raner; however, was dressed in typical guardsman clothing. He had elected to remain in the clothes of his station until the two honoured people arrived for the party. Agren was absent but his students were present, each hanging happily around the large buffet of food and drink. Zelda suspected some were trying to sneak Chateau Romani; however, every time one would lay a hand on a bottle of it Impa would come up to them and ask about their studies. Raner stood by the cracked open door, smiling happily, he spun around and whispered harshly, "Here they come. Places everyone. Candles out."  
  
Both looked horribly uncomfortable and self-conscious in the clothes they wore. The gorgeous blue dress settled uneasily upon Mishcana's boyish hips but flowed nicely over her legs down to the floor. She wore small black dress shoes that were similar to those the princess had. Her brown hair, normally bound within her hat flowed free and swirled over her shoulders. A blue tunic shimmered on Link; he wore no hat and bit his lip uneasily. Black pants complimented the outfit and was matched with an over fancy pair of shoes rather then boots. They had silver embroidery around the suede black collars. They gasped in shock as they looked at each other, and circled each other slowly. "Why are you dressed like that?" they asked in the same breath as the surprise began to fade. Link answered first, hurriedly toeing the floor and looking away, "Zelda asked me to dress up for her. Do you like it?" Mishcana nodded happily and answered in turn fingering the edge of the dress uneasily, "I do. Raner asked me to wear a dress for him; he said I'd look pretty in it." Link grinned at her and swooshed a strand of hair from her face, "He was right. The curls are pretty too. It's really odd you know, to see you dressed like that." She flushed bright red and looked away from him again down to the floor.  
  
The door in front of them swung open slightly, admitting the large Raner into the hallway. Delight crossed his face as he observed the two and a grin spread wide from his mouth. "Looking great, Link!" He spun towards the girl his grin growing wider by the moment. Large calloused hands came down upon her shoulders and her spun her around once to look at her. He whistled slowly and stepped back. Her face was as red as a sunset as she giggled timidly. "Marvellous! I told you. Don't you agree she looks stunning, Link?" Raner said carefully. Link nodded eagerly but whispered in the bent over man's ear, "It's such a shock though, who'd have thought?" The two giggled happily while Mishcana stood there looking confused. After a moment, Raner recollected himself. "It really does look wonderful, Mish. If there's a dance tonight, I'll have to ask you for one." Both Mishcana and Link glared at him and jerked their thumbs at the other person shaking their head. Raner chuckled quietly to himself and nodded. He cracked open the door and smiled. "Would you two like to come in for a moment? The off duty guards and I are having a drink." Both grinned eagerly, looking away from the other to keep from betraying their excitement.  
  
Swiftly the three entered the room. It was darker than midnight within the large hall. The door clicked shut behind them making the shadows complete. They could see nothing, not even their own hands. Suddenly the candles on the chandelier lit up in a flourish of brilliant light; the wall lanterns sprang to life in different colours. The two dressed up Kokiri-Hylians gasped in awe. They were surrounded by all the guards of Hyrule that were not on duty and many citizens were in attendance as well each wearing their finest clothing. All bore a look of grateful reverence as they peered at Link. Many of the young pageboys from the kitchen stared at him with big grins on their face. A few of the guards grinned at Mishcana while others beamed happily at the beauty her dress revealed. At the centre of them all Zelda stood with Saria and Ruto. Behind them sat a beautiful cake, not nearly as large as Zelda's but big nonetheless. Above the cake, brilliant blue and silver banners hung. Written upon them were the words "Happy Birthday Link and Mishcana". The two looked up and read their names and turned to each other in shock, mouthing their own name again. Raner grinned at the two and disappeared a moment. He returned shortly in fancy clothing similar to that of the other guards. He wore a deep forest-green tunic that hung nearly to his knees. It had long sleeves that ended short, small ruffles. Its neck and collar were round and was cut high rather than low like his usual clothing. Underneath it he wore deep brown leggings that trimmed tightly to his legs. His hair remained its normal position: a high ponytail above his head. He bowed low to them and grinned at their astonished faces.  
  
Mido cut through the crowd, a happy grin upon his face. He strolled up to Mishcana and bowed goofily in front of her. He still wore his Kokiri clothing. He ran around her swiftly checking out each angle of her dress. She had grown since the beginning of spring and looked half a foot taller than the small Mido. He giggled contently and swept his arm out towards her. "They're going to start the music soon, c'mon, let's go get a place on the floor." Not allowing the stunned Mishcana a chance to respond he dragged her away from Link, chatting happily.  
  
Link lifted his arm out towards Mishcana as she was dragged off. Raner set his hand upon Link's and pushed it down slightly while shaking his head. Link sighed and nodded to his friend, "Mido won't hurt her, I'm sure. Mido was chatting to me about how they used to be such good friends – though he did mention a severe distaste towards you." Raner said curiously, cocking an eyebrow at the end of his remark. Link sighed and nodded reluctantly, "I still don't trust him, I guess. I've never seen him smile like that; not in a long time anyway." Raner grinned and clapped Link on the back. He retreated as Zelda approached Link, her arms spread wide towards him. "What do you think Link?" He smiled, and whistled softly as she took his hands into her own, "You're stunning. That dress really suits you, Zelda." She blushed deeply and drew him closer. She released his left hand and brought up her right and affectionately ran her finger down his long nose. "I meant the party, silly." Blushing in turn, Link smiled, "I never expected it. Zelda, it's wonderful – but it's not nearly the sight to my eyes that you are." Zelda's face grew redder and she stepped closer still. Raner bent down a bit to catch the eyes of the entranced Hylians. He jerked one hand over his shoulder; Impa was watching the two. He stood back up and the two preteens nodded thankfully to the older guardsman. Raner stepped casually between them and Impa's line of sight. Link lifted his hand to Zelda and bowed so low he nearly kneeled. "May I have this dance?" he asked wistfully as couples began to pair off for the imminent dance. She nodded eagerly and the two left Raner to find a space.  
  
Raner was left alone, watching his two friends. Mishcana looked awkward and embarrassed while trying to dance with the shorter Mido. She kept tripping over the hem of her dress while Mido tried to coach her through it. Zelda and Link danced gracefully back and forth, their eyes locked together as though in a trance. "I guess they won't need me for pairing tonight." He said with a sigh, wistfully glancing towards Mishcana and Mido. Slowly, his eyes swept the room looking for a lady his own age to dance with but his search was in vain. Groaning deeply he retreated to the far wall and leaned upon it. Most of the guardsmen were paired; many of them were married or had their girlfriends present. Others had been lucky and had quickly snapped up the remaining females while he had been talking to Mishcana, Link and Zelda. He slapped the wall behind him in his frustration, not noticing the shadowed figure approaching him.  
  
He looked up into the eyes of the one advancing towards him. They were bright orangey amber and glimmered with intelligence. The skin of their owner was a light tan colour that was framed by long, raven black hair. A bright smile lit up her face; it was a little shy but revealed brilliant white teeth. He felt his mouth go dry as he looked at her dress. It shimmered as she walked and was made of thick, blue material and complemented her shape nicely. His eyes returned to hers and she extended her arm to him. "Would you like dance with me?" Unable to speak he nodded eagerly. To his surprise, even when he was straightened up she was nearly his own height. Without further warning the music began and she grabbed his arm, dragging the muscular man out onto the floor.  
  
His deep tan skin blushed red as his feet had as much trouble finding their way as the tripping Mishcana. The young woman smiled at him reassuringly and guided his hands to her hips. Strong hands grasped his broad shoulder and the two swayed back and forth to the music. It was difficult for him to dance with a woman his own size. Usually his partner would be dwarfed whether it was a child or an adult. A pleased smile came to his face as he settled into the rhythmic movement, "What's your name?" he whispered as he leaned in closer to the amber-skinned woman. She smiled enchantingly at him and lifted a finger from his shoulder to stroke his cheek, "Talika." Her eyes darted into his and a slow grin came to her face. "Tell me about yourself, handsome." Blushing greater he answered slowly while swaying in the throes of the dance, "I'm Raner, a level three guard," he began slowly. Again she stroked his cheek, and flicked below his eyes gently, "Who are you parents?" He shrugged slowly in response. Eyes closed, he turned his head from her and stepped more reluctantly. "Yaran and Maver. They, well, they're deceased. Pwert was my instructor and a guardian of sorts until the accident at Lake Hylia. Did you know him?" The musicians' tune softened and became slower. Her head drooped and she nodded. "I met him a few times. I'm one of Impa's maidservants, he was often in her attendance." He sighed sadly and rested his head upon her shoulder. "I miss him. It was all my fault." She blushed as she stroked the back of his head. The music changed into a fast dance tune. Swift as lightning bolt he lifted his head up again and the two spun around in rhythmic fashions to the music. Time slipped away as they swung back and forth together. Mishcana and Mido danced at the other side of the room still lacking in grace while Link and Zelda rotated entranced around each other.  
  
The musicians took a break and Mishcana broke from Mido, curtseying awkwardly toward him. Cheerfully, she rushed off to find Raner. He wasn't with Zelda and Link; the two were still engrossed in each other. There was no one standing by the walls either. The floor began to clear as people went for refreshments leaving only two couples and Mishcana on the area. One of the couples was her friends. The other couple was a pair of tall young adults, bemusedly chatting with each other. "Beautiful." She murmured to herself as glanced at the long raven-black locks. Shrugging slowly she went to Zelda and Link, happily waiting for them to notice her. Startled, they jumped and looked around realizing the music had stopped as her footsteps approached them. "Hullo, Link and Zelda. Have you seen Raner? I wanted to ask him for that dance he promised me." Link and Zelda looked at each other then looked around room. Zelda's eyes drifted to the couple still close on the far side of the floor. They moved slightly and she stared at the large man a minute. "Isn't that Raner talking to Impa's Maid servant over there?" Link blinked slowly, and looked at Zelda again. Cheerfully, Mishcana thanked Zelda and ran for Raner. Halfway there, she stopped in her tracks. Her jaw fell and her eyes widened as she observed the scene before her. The raven-hair woman tilted her head upwards and leaned up to kiss Raner. At first he seemed startled and blush rose to his cheeks. Slowly, but surely, this melted away and his eyes closed as he enjoyed the kiss. Zelda and Link watched too, stunned. Worry crossed their faces as tears shimmered at the edge of Mishcana's eyes. Raner and Talika broke their kiss with smiles upon their faces. Raner's eyes drifted towards Mishcana and her shock reflected upon his face. Soft footsteps went swiftly across the floor as Mishcana fled the dance hall. Raner went to chase after her, but Talika grabbed his arm and held him saying, "I wouldn't go just yet. Let her be." Sighing reluctantly, he nodded and held his ground  
  
Link and Zelda looked at each other. Reluctantly Link dropped his hands from Zelda's shoulders, "I'll be right back. I'm just going to go check on her." Zelda nodded sadly and said simply, "Make sure she's okay and come back swiftly, okay?" He left without further word and exited out into the hallway. Fortunately, most of the guests were busy at the food tables delighting in the delicacies and noticed none of the proceedings. Impa had watched, observant as always and so Zelda went over to her guardian.  
  
The shadows of the hallway embraced Link as he stepped out into the hallway. The torches were unlit; their fires had long since died. He closed his eyes as they were useless, and twitched his ears. Not far down the hall he could hear the sound of crying mixed with ragged sobs. Cursing himself for not bringing a light he stumbled blindly towards the sound. As he approached the figure on the ground, the Triforce mark on his hand and on that of Mishcana's glowed faintly. "Are you alright?" he asked softly as he knelt near her. She nodded slowly and stood up. Large tears still rolled over her cheeks and futilely she tried to check her sobbing. Link straightened up and caught her shoulders in his hands. "Hey, Mishcana. C'mon now. This is our day, you shouldn't be crying." She nodded again and remained quiet and tried to wipe her tears away. He drew her in close to him and began stroking the back of her hair. Reason flew through his voice as he said quietly; "You know Raner's almost an adult now. To him, to most of the world, we're kids, because we look like kids. You can't expect him to see through that completely. He probably thinks . . . aw, shucks Mishcana I can't explain it. Try not to hate him, okay?" she drew away from him again and smiled. "You're wise Link. They'll be starting the last set soon. You should get back to Zelda." He grinned and flicked one of her long ears, "Thanks. Are you coming?" She shook her head and slid back down to the floor. "I'd . . . I'd rather stay here. I don't want to . . ." Her voice shivered as she spoke, "Come tell me when the dancing's over, will you?" Hesitating only a moment, he bowed low and retreated back to the dance room.  
  
The faded Triforce mark dimmed and disappeared off Mishcana's hand. The darkness became absolute again. It felt good to be embraced by the shadows. Faintly, she could hear the sounds of the party on the other side. Link and Zelda. Raner and Talika. Who was there for her? Her back slid down the wall until her rear impacted with the ground. Her hands flew to her face as she held her head, contemplating the evening's event. A soft, underground breeze began to blow around her. A dark voice emitted from it, "Join with me . . . Come to me. You'll never be alone. Join me . . ." Fearfully Mishcana looked around, seeing nothing. "In darkness you will never be alone should you submit." Shivering, Mishcana stood up and glanced down the hallway left and right. Nothing was to be seen. "Who are you?" she whispered. No answer came.  
  
A while later Malon trotted down the hallway. She was very late and regretful about it. "I wanted to see the look on their faces. Aw, straw bundles. If only the cows hadn't been giving me a hard time." Her lantern reflected off the shimmering blue dress of Mishcana. "Hello, what have we here?" she approached Mishcana slowly and took a good look. The young girl sat with her back against the wall and her knees drawn up to her chin. Tightly her hands grasped her ears and her eyelids were clutched shut. "Mishcana," Malon spoke softly as she reached uncertainly for the girl, "Are you alright?" Like a tense vine being cut, she snapped upward, tears still peeking through the edges of her eyes. Mishcana seemed confused as she peered up into Malon's big, round, blue eyes. "Are you alright?" Malon asked again with grave concern. Mishcana nodded and stood up. "I . . . voices. Ugh," Mishcana shook her head slowly and propped her back against the wall, "I'm alright. I just had a little shock in the dance room; that's all." Malon stared worriedly at the young girl. Mishcana's eyes were off in the distance. "Why are you out here, Mishcana?" Malon asked suspiciously. Mishcana shook her head and answered hesitantly, "I don't want to be in there. Raner's kissing some girl," her tone shifted to one of contempt and frankness, "And I don't really care to watch." Malon nodded understandingly and laid a hand upon Mish's shoulder. "Want me to stay with you until the dances are finished? I'm sure everyone's paired off by now." Mishcana gave her a favourable response and so the two sat together in the light of lantern.  
  
  
  
Back in the dancehall, the second to last dance had been interesting. Ruto had dragged Link off for a dance. He tried to break a way. Zelda stopped him and shook her head; "I promised I'd relinquish you for one dance, if she helped me get the party ready. Please, Link?" Link bit back a forceful argument and nearly opened his mouth when Ruto made him realize the futileness of his coming protest. She held him tight; escape was impossible. Zelda paired up with Mido and giggled as the little Kokiri boy did funny dance steps rather than the refined ones she was used to. The dance ended. Mido went to Ruto and asked her to dance, and so Link found his way back to Zelda. The two swung around and around, wishing the dance would never end. The soft scent of roses covered both of the young dancers from their proximity. Too soon for their tastes the dance ended. Talika and Raner drew apart in the same breath as Link and Zelda. Her blonde hair flowing out behind her, Zelda reached up and kissed Link's cheek softly. Red rose to his cheeks as he inhaled deeply. Carefully he closed his eyes and kissed her cheek in turn. Impa approached them slowly, and tapped her foot rather than interrupting the two. Startled, the two opened their eyes and jumped away from each other, "Erm, I, um . . . I've got to get Mishcana. I'll be right back." He said with forced cheerfulness and fled the dark-skinned Impa's red-eyed gaze.  
  
He found her easier this time because of Malon's lantern. The two were chatting happily and Mishcana was even laughing. He bowed low to both of them and grinned. "Great to see you made it Malon. You're just in time for the presents and the full meal. C'mon you two." He grabbed each one by the hand and dragged them to their feet which set them squealing and giggling in delight. "Let's go!" Malon shouted cheerfully and the three ran into the dance hall.  
  
Upon entering the room they became more reserved once again. A large table had been set up where the dancing had been and was draped in bright green cloth. Many other tables were set around the room. Zelda beckoned Link and Mishcana to sit beside her and Impa. Malon, she motioned to sit on the other side of the table with Saria, Ruto, and Mido. The two Kokiri-Hylian's eyes widened at the numerous gifts laid out on the table in front of them. With Impa's permission the two carefully opened the gifts. Many of them were simple things such as gifts of chocolate and small toys. A baker had given them a card for free pastries for a month and a tailor offered to make them new tunics and dress clothes. Link received a sword polishing kit from Saria while Mishcana was gifted with a quiver full of arrows. Ruto gave Link a large wooden heart with a pictograph of herself at the centre. For Mishcana, Ruto gave a very wet fish in a bottle, which she assured the squeamish Mishcana was a delicacy among the Zora's. Impa had told them their gift was a two-week vacation from all duties to visit the forest and do whatever they would like. Except, of course, hang around the castle and practice or be near Zelda. "Zelda has many duties she must accomplish in the next two weeks," explained Impa, "So I would prefer you two not to disturb her in your leisure." They nodded reluctantly and opened the next few gifts. Zelda and Malon grinned together and gave Mishcana a pictograph of a small horse. Mishcana was delighted, "This is beautiful. Thank you! I'll hang in my room next to the mirror." Malon and Zelda blinked and looked at each other. Puzzlement was written across their faces and Link giggled into his sleeve. Zelda hesitantly explained, "Umm. Mishcana. The pictograph's not the present. Malon and I got you a horse for your birthday, so you won't have to keep borrowing Epona or one for the royal stables." Slow shock covered the girl's face and delight welled up released. "Really?" she asked slowly, her eyes widening. Zelda's happy nod caused Mishcana to squeal with happiness. She rushed for the two hugging each tightly in turn, uttering her thanks over and over. Impa chuckled quietly to herself, and told the young girl to contain herself and to sit. Flushing slightly the young girl returned to her seat. A couple of the guardsmen and citizens whispered amongst themselves about the exuberant youth but these whispers soon died.  
  
The gifts had been reduced to a paltry few. Most of the guests quit observing the small group and went to eating the meal that began to arrive at the lower tables. Malon gave Link some tack for Epona. Zelda's gift made Link's eyes water. Her gift was a simple silver locket inlaid with diamonds. Inside was a pictograph portrait of her and him. He said nothing; he merely clutched it lovingly to his chest in one hand and hugged her with his other. Finally, he and Mishcana's gifts for each other were all that was left. Mishcana brought hers out from under the table and lifted it to Link. He opened it cautiously, unfolding the thick wrapping with care. Inside was a large, full bottle of Chateau Romani wrapped up in the arms of a soft, cuddly, stuffed bunny rabbit. He giggled at it and stroked its wonderful fuzzy fur. "Aww, Mish, this is so cute! Where'd you find it?" She shrugged mysteriously in answer, "I promised I wouldn't tell if he made it for me. I'm glad you like it." She grinned happily as he seemed to accept this answer. Carefully, he brought out at a large package from under the table and set in front of her. He eagerly asked her to open it. Swiftly she tore into the gift only slowing when Impa exclaimed, "Carefully, young one. What if it's breakable?" A shiny glint greeted her as she tore through the final layer of the present. A delicate finger tested the edge of the blade within; it was razor sharp. She pulled it free from its packaging and stared in awe at the simple, comfortable hilt and the beautiful wood sheath. The sword rang as she carefully drew it from its casing. It was slightly larger than Link's old Kokiri sword and her own training sword. It was better balanced than her training weapon and featured a thinner, more flexible blade. Upon the edge of the hilt she found the mark of biggorn, and was assured of its great quality. Amazed, she stared up at Link. "This is for me?" She asked in awe. He smiled broadly, "Yes, it is. Biggorn had a hard time making it so small, but he managed it." She held her head low, looking at the ground. "Thank you, Link. It's . . ." Unable to finish she re-sheathed it. They placed all the gifts the received under the table as the meal arrived to their table at last. Small glasses of Chateau were poured for Impa, Link, Mishcana and the guards. The rest all had great flagons of LonLon milk. The celebration continued long into the night, leaving the chateau drinkers red in the cheeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Vacation by the Lake  
  
Zelda stood on her balcony looking fondly out over Hyrule in the direction of lake Hylia. Link had just finished talking to her through telepathy and she was very amused. He had not liked being sent away for two weeks without a sword and shield, not even for something called a "vacation". Mishcana had been equally reluctant but her resistance to the idea of leaving their swords behind faded with the knowledge that they could bring their bows, daggers and other tools. Impa's insistence that they would try and practice should they bring them along finally won over the hesitant Link. It had been harder to convince him that she, Zelda, would be fine with only Impa, Raner and a castle full of guards to protect her. She had reminded him that he had left her longer to look for his fairy, and so finally the young Hylian-Kokiri packed and left with his apprentice for the forest. They had stayed there for a week at least; she thought happily to herself. Today, before the first rays of the sun had kissed the field, he had rose to take Mishcana fishing at lake Hylia. Smiling softly, she turned away from the window with a swoosh.  
  
She exited her door carefully. Already Raner's sleepy dark-green eyes greeted her. "Good morning," She said cheerfully, "Did you have a good night?" The older man shook his head slowly. "Talika kept knocking on my door . . . I could not sleep at all." Sadness tinted her features as she curtseyed to him. "I'm sorry to hear that. I was going to ask if you'd accompany me to the courtyard, but if you want to rest first, that's all right." He smiled slowly and shook his head, wiping the sleepiness away from his eye with a quick stroke of his hand, "I will attend to you princess, and do not fear."  
  
The hall gave way to a stairway covered with purple plush carpet. A delighted grin sprung to Zelda's face as she rushed towards him. Raner blinked at the speedy young princess and chased after her. The wind rushing over her face felt wonderful she thought as she ran. Suddenly, she felt as though she were compressed between two blocks. Her eyes widened in shock as she spun to face Raner. Horror welled up from with in her. Something was wrong; she could feel it. The magic that had always protected her began to fail, and she fell forward on to Raner, muttering as she collapsed, "Magic . . . someone warn . . . Link." Her eyes fell shut as Raner held her close, unsure of what to say or do.  
  
Link and Mishcana sat together by the lake, the warm glow of morning just beginning to embrace them. A strange sensation washed over them and caused the water to ripple. They looked at each other and shrugged; whatever had happened had passed. Smiling broadly, Link helped Mishcana cast her lure deep out into the lake. His own rod stuck in the ground, Link flopped down beside it leisurely watching the girl. Her face was moulded into delight as a soft jerk came to her rod. With a deft swing she landed the fish and squealed in utter joy. Grinning broadly he grabbed hold of the fish and picked it up, line and all. "Nice one Mish! It's about seven pounds, I think. Not bad. Not bad at all. Let's keep this one," he said as he carefully withdrew a bottle with his free hand and filled it halfway with water, "I'll just keep him in here for you. Now, to get the hook out." Link swiftly reached for the hook and to his surprise a sting of pain greeted him. The hook protruded out of the fish's lip and he had brushed against it. He paid it no mind and continued working on the hook, slowly but surely. A few moments later, he looked at his hand in shock. It was still stinging; the pain had not faded. Slowly and worriedly he turned his hand face up. A small crimson pool was forming from a wound upon his hand.  
  
Blood. His blood. He had never seen his own blood before. Whenever his health-shield had been depleted enough, his healing trance had always activated and he unconsciously teleported to a safer room. Now, for no apparent reason, a red flow was beginning to grow. He felt faint as he watched it; no, observed it falling into the lake. The water discoloured around its entry point a moment, and then, like calm being restored, it cleared anew. Mishcana was staring at the wound as well, he realized. She did not have his pale reaction; she seemed fascinated and worried. "Link, you're bleeding. C'mere. We'd better wash that." She seized his hand and dipped it into the frigid lake causing him to squeal at its cold embrace. Knowingly applying pressure to the wound, she tore off a strip of his tunic with her other. "Sorry Link, but we don't carry bandages. Say . . ." she blinked as she tied her make-shift tourniquet into a knot, ". . . Your healthshield, how did it-" she trailed off and look startled before exclaiming, "-Mine's gone too. Link, we have to get back to the Fisherman's hut. We're sitting ducks here." He nodded slowly and straightened up carefully. She grabbed his hand, kicking the fish's jar back into the water as they ran.  
  
Like Pirahanas, blue tekitites were attracted to the blood in the water. The hopped across the water towards the fleeing Hylians. They were almost to the water crossway to the hut when their passage was blocked. "Curse it all to the evil realm," Link muttered angrily to Mishcana, "We can not go that way now. I suppose you left your auxillary weapons in the forest, too?" Her terrified look answered him "Alright then. We'll make a run for the lab, and then, from there, we'll try and break for the field. Let's go!" He tugged on the sleeve of her tunic staining its edge crimson. Their feet flew as fast as eagle wings. Mishcana ran close at his side, panting deeply. Occasionally a thick shutter would run down her noticeably as she ran. She was terrified; he realized. Neither of them would last long in a fight without any thing to defend themselves with. They had no safety margin. One lucky hit, that's all it would take. He forced himself to look straight ahead at the door of the lab. He grabbed Mishcana's hand and the ground gave way swifter beneath them.  
  
They were nearing the Lab when a great howl echoed. The ground shook with violent upheavals and two wolfos broke free from the soft loam. Panic danced in Mishcana's widened blue eyes. Link released her hand, and smiled. "Looks like this as far as we get, Mish. I'll look after the wolfos . . . You take the tektites, alright?" She nodded uncertainly. "I can't feel my magic, but I know the Triforce is still there," he began as the stood back to back, "Can you feel the triforce's power?" She shook her head, and he sighed notably. "Try and run if you can. I'm going to try and use din's fire. Go! Get clear." He picked her up, straining with the effort even with his Goron's bracelet and tossed her over the head of the wolfos. "Run!" he shouted anxiously to her. Nodding she took off like a jackrabbit and ducked inside the lab. Her faithful eyes watched full of concern out the window.  
  
Link relaxed as the girl was safe. He turned around and observed his enemies. The pack of tektites and the wolfos had him completely surrounded all but in the direction of the cliff. He turned his back towards that open passage and brought his hands up in a position ready for defence or attack. A smirk crossed his serene face. "Let's do this." He said with a grin. He chanted the incantation for Din's fire and went through its movements as eloquently as a swan. He slammed his hands onto the ground and released the force of the spell. Nothing happened. Shock filled the young Hylian and his eyes widened. Nothing had happened. A cold sweat ran down his back. He'd been so sure . . . They fell upon him with razor sharp claws and jagged teeth. He fought them fiercely throwing them back several times. He kicked, countered and jumped until he was exhausted. Tears through the fabric of his tunic became stained with a crimson flood pooling from the jagged wounds.  
  
A flying kick from one of the wolfos sent him sailing onto the ground. His head rung from the impact of the wolfos foot onto his eyes and from his head striking the hard soil. Quickly he jumped up and forced the pain from his mind. He had to concentrate or they would be finished. With calculated precision he grabbed the wolfos' tail and tossed him into the lake behind him. Panting with the effort, he stood up straight again. The other wolfos circled around behind him and let out a howl. Link spun around quickly to face his attacker but he was too late. The wolfos struck his leg just below the knee. Pain exploded through him as the claws ripped through his skin and the force jarred his bone. An audible crack could be heard even at the lab. Wailing in pain, Link fell again. He tried to stand, but was unable. Horror widened his eyes as the Wolfos opened his mouth high above him.  
  
The door of the lab flew open and Mishcana ran out to him. "You fool," he shouted, "Go back. Get away!" Mishcana ignored him completely and leapt into the air knocking the wolfos away from him. She helped him up letting him lean upon her shoulder. "Farore's wind." She said quickly, "It's linked with courage . . . try it!" Nodding painfully her went through the actions of the spell. The tektites and the last wolfos were closing in on them. A green glow misted its way around Mishcana and Link and enveloped them completely. As the wolfos struck at them he was surprised to find only empty, open air.  
  
Link raised his head weakly as they re-emerged somewhere in the lost woods. "I'm . . . sorry. I couldn't get us back to the castle. I feel . . ." he could not finish. ". . . Weak." She added for him and settled him onto the ground. Blood was coursing over him like a river. She tore strips off her tunic and his and tried to staunch the flows of the worst wounds. Though the knots were often tightly tied, the lesions were reluctant to quit their oozing. Link's eyes stayed half rolled up as he watched her. He was breathing deeply and sweat ran down his brow. "Curse it Link. Don't you leave on me! You've got to stay awake. C'mon now." He nodded weakly and forced his eyes open. She had done this many times before for the guards she had served with. Few had strong enough health shields to withstand great blows and so they often would bleed or get broken bones. Her eyes drifted towards Link's left leg. It was bent at a strange angle. Wincing as she tied the tourniquet, she looked at him straight in the eye. "I've got to set it Link . . . This is going to hurt. Feel free to yell." He nodded again but seemed off and distance. Shivers ran down him as she reached for the leg. A terrifying scream erupted from his throat as she set the bone to its proper place. She was running out of easy to use tunic on both of them, and so tore the sleeves of both their tunics. They formed long strips when she was finished and she used them to splint two long wooden sticks to the sides of his leg. Shock seemed to be settling in on Link. "Curse it all, why isn't the healing trance working? What's wrong with the magic . . . he's so cold." She said worriedly as she curled up close to him, trying to warm him up. "C'mon Link. We've got to try and get to Saria. I'll need your bracelet, I'm going to carry you." He nodded and let her remove it.  
  
With Link settled onto her back she tried to summon the horses to no avail. Sighing deeply she hefted him to a comfortable position and began to walk as fast as she could with the double weight towards where she thought the village would be. The forest was deep and dark, yet she felt she was going in the right direction. At least, she hoped she was. Though the sun had rose outside the forest, here the darkness still reigned. It was cold enough to make her shiver in her sleeveless and shortened tunic; she couldn't imagine how Link must feel. She kept checking on him every few moments to ensure his consciousness. He seemed off and distant, yet he remained awake. The wind picked up and rustled the many leaves of the woods. An ominous feeling crept over Mishcana. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Something was following them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Surrounded  
  
Her ears twitched as twigs snapped beyond the cover of the trees. The shadows chasing them were enclosing around her and the burden she carried. Link was very cold and had become very silent yet she dared not speak to him lest she draw attention. They were getting closer. Like wind their heavy breaths carried to her ears. Voices whispering in the darkness. Closer, closer. Their proximity was increasing, she realized to her horror. "Hold on Link." She whispered to her mentor. "I'm going to run. Try not to scream, okay?" He groaned and moaned in seeming agreement. His teeth clenched onto the edge of her collar. Seeming satisfied with his self- binding he relaxed and fell silent. Mishcana's feet took off with heavy movement. Several grunts were admitted from her mouth as she tried to increase her speed and loose her pursuers. A hard impact on her foot caused her to stumble. The stray root caused her to fall hard upon the ground. She grunted and tried to hold on to Link. Her effort was in vain and he bounced of her back and rolled away from her. Black greeted her eyes as she lifted her head and tried to stand. Bruised. Her legs hurt badly, and she could not yet stand. Terror caused her to sweat as the black took form.  
  
The man cloaked in black placed his foot upon Link's chest and held the sword to the near-unconscious Hylian's neck. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you. There's no point in trying to run. You're surrounded, and if you try to leave I will kill him." She quivered in fear as her eyes met the chocolate brown ones of Dowan. He looked at her, almost with sadness and compassion in his eyes. It worried her greatly and so she complied. To show her good grace she lifted her hands up showing them to be empty. "Please, don't kill him. He's going to die if I don't get him help. Please, at least let me get him to the village and I'll come peacefully." He waved to two of his companions. To her astonishment they were Yerils not moblins. They came forward and bound her outstretched hands with rope. It was coarse and rubbed harshly against her wrists. They tied her feet unkindly tight around her bruises. She winced, but did not cry. She merely looked up at Dowan her eyes pleading. Slowly, tears of worry filled in her eyes. "Please. He'll die, please . . ." Dowan looked down at her and removed the sword from Link's throat. "You would have not made it to the village in time had we not found you. Do not worry, I will not let him die while I and my master have use for him." She blinked and watched as he approached her. His hand stroked the edge of her cheek and gripped it. She dared not look away from his calm, controlled eyes. "You cannot stay awake for this. You and he are mine and your lives are mine. You were foolish to think you could escape. With all the magic in Hyrule missing, that of the Triforce shines brightly to my eyes. This is for the wound you gave me in the woods last time." He withdrew from her and slapped her hard across the cheek with the back of his steel gauntlet. The force of his swing sent her sprawling backwards silently, blood trickling down her cheek. As he walked away from her he cast a sleep spell upon her. "Remember, you are mine." His voice echoed in her head as the world faded from her.  
  
She awoke later in near complete darkness. In the dim light she could see that she was on some sort of bed and yet she could not move. The door swung open gently and Dowan stepped over the threshold. He glanced over his shoulder a moment hesitantly then approached the bed. "Ah. You're awake." Fondling her arm carefully he lifted it and dropped it. There was no reaction in the arm yet her face regarded him with confusion. "Good, still under the influence of that potion it seems." His eyes seemed cruel again as he leaned over top her face, "Wouldn't want you to be foolish and try to get away. There is no escape." He said to her again and caressed her face gently. "Nice tunic. Sleeveless and a bit short don't you think?" A twisted smile spread across his face as she moaned realizing her predicament. Swiftly he slid onto the bed and sat beside her, "He's fine. I can tell you're worried about him. You'll notice your health shield is back," He said soothingly, his mood changing as swift as the weather, "He'll recover soon, too. That leg will take a while, but he will be fine soon enough. I need him to be." He tilted his head and touched two of his fingers on his left hand to his lips they placed them onto hers. "Our little secret. Your purpose is coming soon, too. Even I do not know what it is but I am sure t'will be splendid." He stroked her neck carefully and the pulled away. His hand slipped off his head showing his brown hair that was longer than shoulder length. It hung down and swooshed as he moved for the door. Mishcana moaned upon the bed as the black hat fell gradually onto her face. Dowan halted a moment and looked back over his shoulder noticing for the first time his absent hat. A slight reddish tint coloured his dark cheeks. Nervously he grabbed the hat from her face, settled his long hair back into its recesses and left the room.  
  
A week passed in the dark place with much of the same daily proceedings. The two captives never saw each other nor were they allowed to move. Each day they were force-fed a nutritious mixture laced with the potion that kept them in check.  
  
Back in Hyrule Castle the guardsman were in tumult. All suspected the worst for Link and Mishcana. The man at the lab had related the fight and their teleporting; he had no clue where they had shifted to. Link, he said, had been brutally beaten despite his best efforts to defend himself. Mishcana had disobeyed him and ran for him. Then, together the young children disappeared in a flash of green light. It was strange, he said, to see Link fight barehanded. He could never remember the boy not having a sword with him. Zelda and Raner had listened patiently to the man and finally as his story finished the princess dismissed him. Zelda stood upon her bed and fell forward crying on Raner's chest. He stroked the back of her head cautiously and whispered soft reassurances he had no faith in. "Magic has been restored, now, Princess. I'm sure they're alright." She sniffled and shook her head. "They would have been back by now if they could have been," Tears soaked Raner's military issue tunic, "I believe the magic blockage was to catch or kill Link. I . . . fear the latter." He shook his head slowly and picked up the princess with care and carried her to the balcony. "I'm sure he's alright. The sun may set tonight, but it will appear again tomorrow. Have faith that Link will someday do the same. Faith is all you can keep." Zelda curled up in the man's large arms and cried herself to sleep upon his chest. Tenderly he settled her onto her bed and brought her blankets to her chin. "With the setting of the sun," he murmured slowly, "My duty comes to an end for the night." He left the room slowly as Impa entered to relieve him and settled to the floor near the princess's bed, "You are dismissed Raner." He nodded slowly and departed.  
  
Talika awaited him in the hall smiling contentedly. "Do you want to go for a walk in the courtyard Raner? Or maybe out for dinner?" His mind fogged as she walked beside him. Shaking his head to dispel his thoughts he answered hesitantly, "Not tonight. I . . . should be out there, looking for the two children. They're my responsibility too, in a way." He stopped by their rooms fondly stroking the doors of the locked rooms. "I miss them. I cannot bear the thought of them being hurt or lost somewhere, or being tortured. Or . . ." a few tears welled up at the corners of his eyes. He wiped them quickly with the corner of his sleeve, "No. I musn't think like that." Talika smiled and him and jumped in front of him and kissed him soundly upon a cheek, "Why think at all? We both know you can't leave the castle. What if something happened to you? You're needed here. Come now Raner, you deserve a night off. You're working too hard. Just dinner? Please?" His resolution waived, as he looked into those bright amber eyes. A rumble from his tummy sealed his fate and he agreed gloomily to her suggestion.  
  
  
  
A day passed again in that dark dungeon. The door flew open to Mishcana's room admitting Dowan once more. He smiled deeply and carried twin swords in one arm. "He's recovered." He said maliciously, "And they didn't dose him. I want you to see this." He grabbed her up by the hair and snaked a hand around her waist holding her like a rag doll. He slowly went into Link's room with her and cast one of the swords at Link's feet. The green clothed Hylian was silent, his eyes downcast. Blood still caked his dirty tunic. His arms and legs were bound. Cautiously his eyes rose emptily to meet Dowan's. "Link, I have a proposition for you. Defeat me with the weapon at your feet, and you and the girl may go free. Otherwise, you two will stay here forever and never leave. I would enjoy that, in fact," He leaned over and kissed the doll-like Mishcana heartily upon the cheek watching for Link's searing anger, "I would enjoy that very much. She's such a doll, isn't she, Link?" Dastardly chuckles leapt from the dark one's lips. He let her slip onto the ground and stepped forward. "Release him. This ought to be interesting."  
  
Link watched horrified as Dowan's black-painted lips left their mark upon Mishcana's cheek. The ropes around his hands and feet were loosened. His hand carefully caressed the sword before him and tested its flexibility; it proved good quality. Swiftly he rose to his feet and prepared to attack. Shock filled Mishcana's eyes as he watched her. Something was wrong; she seemed nearly panicky. "Do-don't" she spoke with great effort. "Curse you Dowan, what did you do to her?" Dowan smiled serenely, "Oh, nothing much. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to ask her when I defeat you." His smile turned cruel as he lifted his sword and braced himself for his attack. He went into his pouch and withdrew something that was easily concealed with in his right hand. "Come, you're not afraid are you?" He yawned slowly as Link stood there stunned, watching him, "If you're not going to bother, I'll just go take Mishcana back to my room in there, and the guards can rebind you. I grow weary of this staring match." Link blinked slowly and shouted, "You bastard!" and rushed forward his sword angled on a straight line as he lunged at Dowan.  
  
A dark green light surrounded Dowan's hand as he opened his palm. Within the jewel a brilliant light began to grow. As Link charged Dowan it shot a beam towards him and caught him the chest. It felt like his feet were knocked out from under him. His face collided with the floor. Like his soul was being ripped away from him he shrieked. The pain was absolute; there was nothing else to him. The green jewel shone with fierce intent until the young Hylian hero quit his screaming and was silent. Dowan licked his lips and put the jewel carefully into his pouch and sealed it. "We may need him yet. At any rate, my master commands that he be left for him and him alone. You'll no longer need to give him the potion; all his strength has been taken from him. Though the Triforce remains within him, it will be of no use to him for some time now." His lips curled up as he stared hatefully at the green clothed boy. Violently he kicked him in the ribs. A minor health shield remained to deflect his assault. He cursed and spat upon Link as the Yeril took him back to the bed. He threw Mishcana over his shoulder and tossed her onto the bed in the other room. A foreign look crossed his face. An unusual feeling was brewing within in him. He turned back to her and brushed the hair out of her face. Tears were rolling down those pristine cheeks and yet that was not what was bothering him. Something else. A memory. A memory from long ago . . .  
  
. . . He had just been a small lad of maybe five or six. He had his own identity; his own family. He was running around the yard under the vigilance of his beautiful mother. A mother he loved much. His father smiled tenderly at him as he threw a cuckoo into the enclosure. There was someone else, too. Hesitantly he forced himself to remember. A girl, a young girl with brown hair and green eyes. His sister. They had always had fun together, he thought nearly fondly. Strange feelings brewed again within him. That day . . . That day had changed his life forever. The moblins came at the beginning of the great Hylian war. The ransacked his village. His mother and father had tried to distract the moblins while he ran with his sister. They had fled and nearly made it away. Just a little further, he thought, and they would have been out of range. As they ran a large moblin spear erupted through his sister's chest and she fell. Oh, how she had screamed! He covered his ears and withdrew from Mishcana as the memory hit him. The wall touched his back and he looked to it for support. He shook his head to dispel it and looked again at Mishcana's serene face. That was what was bothering him; with her eyes closed and sleeping so peacefully she looked like his sister after she died.  
  
He remembered slowly Ganondorf looming over him, promising him revenge over all races for his loss. His promise that he, Dowan, would command the moblins and lead them to their destruction slowly and painfully. He had been so angry, so lost, so upset. He had accepted. No one told him he would be giving up his identity. No one told him he would be scornfully called "Dark Link" after the hero awakened merely because of his looks. The spell Ganondorf had used on him had been powerful. It ensured his total loyalty to him. He could not break it even if he tried. He had yet to live Gannon's promise to the fullest, but someday, he promised himself, he would.  
  
Mishcana stirred in her sleep and began to shiver. He had been lost in his thoughts a long time and had sat upon the bed beside her. Slowly, yet hesitantly, a little normal smile crept to his face. No one could see him; no one would know of his kindness. Carefully he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over the young girl up to her chin. With a heavy sigh, exhausted from using the gem he crept on top of the blankets and fell asleep beside her trying to recall the happier days of playing with his deceased sister.  
  
Meanwhile back in Hyrule Castle Zelda sat alone in her room. Her hopes of Link's return were dying. She missed even Mishcana's stubborn reluctance for porting a dress. Raner was little comfort to her. All his time off duty was spent with Talika. When he was on duty he seemed distant and forlorn like a man who had not slept in ages. She often caught him murmuring Mishcana's name while looking towards the window. At night, Impa entered silent and guarded her but said little. The shadow guardian was troubled, Zelda was sure, yet she would not disclose her worries to the princess. Sighing she crawled into bed and Raner tucked her in tightly and left the room again as Impa entered. He stumbled out the door sleepily and nearly tripped over Talika. A wide smile lit her face a she kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Hello again Raner. You ready for another night on the town?" He looked at her in confusion. Something was bothering him. He was sure Zelda was all right, but he thought, shouldn't he try to find the children? He shook his head slowly. The princess was his duty. He could not leave her. A soft brush from Talika's hands brought him back to the present. They walked along the hallway heading to the castle gate. "Raner, we should marry." She said slowly leaning upon his shoulder, "Then we could be together, always. You'd like that, wouldn't you? I love you Raner and I want to be with you forever." He looked at her slowly and drew back in shock, "But, but . . . We only met a week ago. Maybe a little more . . . What day is it anyway? I haven't been able to keep track of anything lately." He shook his head slowly to dispel it the stress of the missing children was getting to him. Talika looked at him with big round sad eyes, "Yet we know we love each other. We want to be together. Time is nothing when you're in love. C'mon, Raner, I'll talk to Impa. I'm sure she would not mind. Rauru's apprentice, Shinjetsu, could marry us in the Temple of Time." Raner looked at her carefully and his resistance melted. "Well, when you put it like that . . . I guess it would be all right." Delight filled her as she made an excited noise and kissed Raner happily.  
  
A day later in Dowan's domain Link awoke. Mishcana was standing over him and rubbing his head with a cold cloth. "Are you alright Link?" she asked as he opened his eyes. They widened as he noticed her completely unbound. "What happened?" His lips parted weakly and she drowned his question with water poured carefully into his mouth. "Swallow." She said slowly. He complied and his eyes closed halfway. Breaths were taken slowly and faintly through his parted mouth. Finally she answered him as she wiped his mouth clear of the water, "Dowan used the jewel on you. I tried to warn you but he convinced you I meant something else. He used your anger against you. When you charged him you showed your courage and strength; the jewel then stole all your strength magical and physical. You should recover in a week or so, if you're anything like I was when I was little." He groaned slightly, and murmured, "Where is Dowan? Why is he letting you walk around on your own?" She sighed and looked sad. "Because he had to leave and does not trust us with the Yeril, he locked us in this room. He let me recover from that evil potion so I could tend to you. He has need of us yet, he said. Food comes in thrice a day with water under the door, and there is a little bathroom in the back should you need it. Aside from that and the bed; however, no other contact or comfort is available." He nodded slowly and looked up at her forcing his eyes a little further open, "Thank you Mishcana. Rest a while; I'll be alright." She nodded and clambered into the bed beside him yet stayed above the covers and wrapped herself in her own. The two drifted off to sleep together, their breaths falling into sync.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13 – The Light through the darkness  
  
Mishcana woke first with the scraping of food under the door. Link slept solidly; he was still drained she thought sadly, and would be for some time. As she lifted the food her hands trembled. Surely the others must have given up on them by now. They were probably assumed dead; no help was going to come. Even if someone did think to come and look for them they would not know where this place was. She hadn't a clue how they'd got there in the first place. A small lantern was hung over a simple floor table. It was lit magically and never even flickered. With a clunk the tray was deposited upon the table. Link showed no signs of stirring and so she made no fuss about eating before him. The food was very different from that which she was used to. It contained various spices that were hotter than she normally experienced. It wasn't bad; just unfamiliar. As she munched upon a concoction of rice, curry and several hot spices with various odd vegetables she began to plan a route for their escape. The room was magically locked beyond all penetration though it seemed weaker around the doorknob. Perhaps if she concentrated her magic on it they could make an escape. She doubted it. Such a thing could require Link's help and he was no condition to aid her. If they could get out of the room he could use Farore's wind. She simply wouldn't have enough energy after the assault on the doorknob. She sighed and sipped from a glass of water. There had to be a solution. They could not just wait until Link was better. By then Dowan may return. She didn't have long. There had to be a way.  
  
Link rolled over and fell off onto the floor. He cried like a child a moment, slapping the ground weakly in frustration. He made no call for help and yet she rushed for him. "Don't be afraid to ask for help, Link." She said as she set him back onto the bed with care. "I remember being like that . . . It's not your fault." He nodded slowly and looked up at the ceiling with his cracked open eyes, "I know. We've got to get out of here Mish. What if they're planning something for Zelda?" He was talking much easier today; it seemed he was getting a little better at least. "You, me, the other must be Zelda. I'm sure Dowan will go after her, too. I can not bear to think of her going through this." A slight dip in Mishcana's ears answered him. "Maybe that's why he left." Swift as lightning his eyes flashed open, "We have to get out of here. Now." Mishcana shook her head slowly, "I can break the doorknob, I think. That might open the door. I would not be able to get us out though. You can't walk," she said bluntly, "Neither of us knows how to get out. It's possible we could teleport out, but after the amount of magic it would take to break the knob, I wouldn't be able to use the spell and you are in no condition to even try." Link grabbed her arm and squeezed it tightly. His eyes were flashing seas of panic, "We have to get to Zelda. She can't wait for long. I will try." Mishcana's mystified face grew more stunned by the second; "Just hold me up while I enact it, if you can. My own magic maybe be depleted, but that of the Triforce will always shine bright when it is needed." His eyes looked at her calmly as he finished but he could not hide the exhaustion behind them.  
  
Reluctantly Mishcana agreed to try. Link ate some of the meal with help. They talked a while and agreed that Din's Fire would be the best bet. As a teleport point the Temple of Time seemed like a good choice. The strength of the magic within it made it an easy target. Concentrated onto a single point, magic shield or no magic shield, it should melt the brass knob. Stubborn to stand on his own two feet rather than be carried, Link leaned heavily upon her. He relied on her and yet assured her he would be all right. She reached for the doorknob and enacted the spell. Its searing fire interacted with the magic shield. Nothing was happening yet she continued to cast it. Eventually a small hole formed in the shield and the solid knob became a liquid. The door unclasped as the golden liquid poured onto the rock-hard floor. Gasping with fatigue, she broke off the spell and carried Link outside the room. No guards watch the room outside. Down the hall, a few Yeril men noticed their emergence. "Concentrate on the temple of time." He said slowly to her. The Triforce marks on both their hands began to glow and he allowed the spell to come to life. The Yeril men rushed towards the faded green radiance in vain.  
  
Raners nervously paced back and forth near the altar of time. His wedding to a girl he barely knew was to happen shortly and he began to wonder if he was making the right decision. Mishcana and Link had to be dead, he thought sadly. Had they been alive it would have brought him great joy for his friends to stand with him at his wedding. Talika and he were happy together, but she was no substitute for missing friends. The procession began and a smile as wide as the ocean lit up his face. Talika was dressed in a beautiful white wedding gown. A thin see-through veil mystified her face. Her amber eyes locked upon him and a shy smile sprung to her face. Slowly and gracefully she made her way down the red-plush covered aisle. Many people had gathered for their wedding as it had been declared open to all. Shinjetsu had been unable to perform the service on such short notice and so Agren had volunteered to perform it for them. He approached the alter slowly and seemed to place something by the spiritual stones and yet when he withdrew there was nothing there. He grinned happily at those gathered and began the service. Finally the vows came. Talika looked deeply into Raner's dark green and spoke softly, "By the light of the torches we met under, I swear the fire of our love will never die. I will always be here for you through thick and thin. You have become my heart's desire and to be with you is like being in the presence of a goddess." Raner blinked at the final comment but shook his head slowly and beamed enchantingly. "You are my moonlight and so by it I swear. I will protect you with my life and be with you as far and as long as my duty allows me. You have become a part of my soul. Together you and I will face all challenges the rise to meet us." She blushed softly and they turned to Agren. He nodded slowly and asked if anyone dared to denounce the marriage. The whole temple fell silent and so he continued, "Very well. By the light of the Triforce that lights world may your hearts be forever linked." He tied a small ceremonial red sash around their right hands binding them together. After the wedding the red sash would be worn by the husband whenever possible to indicate his marital status. The process complete the two leaned in for a kiss while the pictographer prepared for a shot. Their lips met. A flash of green light rose behind them and two figures dressed tattered clothing appeared and collapsed forward onto Raner. He broke from his kiss, startled, to catch the limp fallers. Talika jumped back looking surprised and horrified. The crowd gasped as they recognized Link. At that moment the pictograph flashed and took a picture.  
  
Later Zelda sat in her room smiling contentedly. She held a copy of the wedding's memorable pictograph in her hands. Link was back; that was all that mattered. The wedding had ended abruptly after their arrival. Raner had been stunned while holding the two Kokiri-Hylians until Impa had rushed to check on them. Both were fine it seemed, despite their battered clothing. They were exhausted and did not wake no matter how much they had tried. Finally, Impa said it was probably best to let them rest and so Raner, apologizing deeply to his new wife carried them to their rooms. Impa took care of them. Mishcana had woken up first and related carefully what had happened. Her news had greatly disrupted her and Impa though their reactions were nothing compared to the young girl's reaction to the wedding. Sorrowfully Zelda set the pictograph down. It irritated her slightly the way Mishcana reacted. The girl had to learn Raner was out of her league. She was a child not matter how much she may wish to be more. T'was all nothing more than a crush, the young wise princess thought to herself. Still, she felt a little sorry for the girl. To escape captivity only and to awaken to find the person she liked married must have been a shock. Surely; however, the girl could not blame Raner for not telling her and Link before his decision had been made. Granted, it had been a fast engagement. Yet, Raner had thought the two dead and so did worry about having them there for the wedding. Zelda picked up the photo again and graced her hands over it one last time. Link looked so desolate in the picture, so devoid of energy. He had yet to awaken and she was afraid. Hesitantly she put down the photo on her dresser and turned it face down. Reluctantly she left it behind and returned to her studies.  
  
Mishcana stared out the window. The sun was setting late across Hyrule as summer was within its prime. Link still had not awakened and Impa would not allow her or Zelda to see him. It was ridiculous, really. She had tended to him in his weakness before, so why was she not allowed to even see him now? It made no sense. The rough stonewall scratched her knuckles as she pounded it with her clenched fist. If only she could have run faster, or had made herself understood, Link wouldn't have been in this position. Her thoughts swam and spun like a violent churning sea. The sun's last rays disappeared beneath the horizon. "Stupid Raner!" she shouted out the window and pounded the windowsill again. Tears rolled over her cheeks as her conflicting angers at herself and at Raner fought for dominancy and her attention. Three days. I had been three days since their untimely arrival and still Link would not awaken. What was wrong with him? She thought nervously to herself and felt very alone. The light disappeared with a flash of orange light leaving her in complete darkness with her tears.  
  
Voices began to chatter around her at first seeming aloof, distant and difficult to understand. "Power," one of them hissed, "You can have the power to change you cards. Anything you wish will be yours and nothing will keep you from defending you friends." She lifted her head slowly her eyes darting back and forth searching the shadows of her room. Again, nothing was about. "Who are you?" she asked her voice nearly trembling in fear. It answered her with great confidence and seemed to enclose about her, "That does not matter. Seek me. Find me. Possess me and surrender to me and powers you cannot imagine will be yours. Come, you know you wish it. The time is coming. Seek me out in this darkness." The voice began to fade but Mishcana asked hesitantly, "Wait! How will I know you?" A smirk seemed to form out of mist in front of her. "You wish to know? Very well!" The mist entered her and sent her to the ground with a wail. It was cold; cold as ice. "The power to protect," it said simply, "Will be granted." The ice seemed to sear her to the bone and she grasped the cement floor tightly. Images flashed through her head. A mask; a mask fiercely painted with bold blue and red stripes. "I am near you." It seemed to speak, "Find me!" With that the mist left her and darkness enveloped the room once more. Heavy breaths fell from her mouth like she had been hit in the chest with a hammer. She crawled to her bed and flung herself upon. A mask? A mask that would grant power. She contemplated this as she stared at the ceiling. A dark brooding feeling was filling her heart replacing her anger. "Power." She said simply to herself and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 – Power  
  
The wind swept in through Mishcana's window and carried with it a foreign object. A rug muffled a soft thud upon the cement floor. Slowly, carefully it approached Mishcana. Its calloused hands hovered over her throat for a long moment. Slowly, but surely they reached towards her. Like a flash of light they changed their direction and latched tightly onto Mishcana's mouth forcing it shut. With a start she awoke and tried to scream only to discover herself unable. Whatever held had a death grip upon. Neither moon nor star shone in the sky; there was nothing to be seen. It lifted her and carried her out the window. Carefully it slid down a rope to the castle courtyard never loosening its grasp upon her. It still carried and shied from the torchlight and dodged all the guards until finally they made it to the castle moat. Darkness still enveloped the world around her and so she felt was a wet sensation as whatever held her sloshed through. Carefully it climbed over the great wall still avoiding the castle guards. It grip tightened and the sensation of falling overwhelmed her. Her bones felt jarred as her captor landed. His eyes scanned the field searching for guards. Slowly it set her down but held her mouth fast. "Do not speak." He warned and realized her mouth. Miscana's eyes widened in shock. Link! It was Link. Unless it was Dowan. That seemed more likely. Why would Link bring her out this far in secret? Then again, why would Dowan let her go?  
  
He reached for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "It's me. I'm okay Mish. Don't worry, okay? Just a little further, and I'll explain." Like a life link his sweaty hand led her through the darkness. Over hills and under bushes they went and still she could not see. Link had been through this way many times before and had his track memorized. Swiftly they drifted around the range of the Market guard's watchful eyes. The light of torches increased around them as they approached the Temple of Time. Link, she realized, was cloaked in black and seemed greatly trouble. Cautiously he began to speak to her in whispers, "I'm sorry for putting you through that. I have yet to recover my telepathy from that attack. Most of my strength has returned yet Impa would not let me leave my room nor speak to anyone for fear I should weaken again. Should any of the guards have seen me, they would of tried to return me to the room. Tonight there is something in the air that's bothering me. I had to investigate. Can you feel it, Mish? The worlds seem close. Something's . . ." he fumbled for the right words and she jumped in cautiously, " . . . Echoing from the Temple of Time, right?" He solemnly nodded at her in agreement and paused a moment. Mishcana's eyes had gone blank and wide and seemed to stare at nothing. "Zelda says she's already there?" Link appeared horrified and leaned towards her waiting for her to finish her message, "She's waiting in there. She says it's really dark . . ." He nodded slowly and withdrew his sword from his sheath. He handed her hers; he had obtained it before grabbing her. "Be ready for anything. A disturbance here could mean . . ." he trailed off uncertainly and continued towards the temple  
  
The temple was darker then the void of the evil realm save for the small beacon of light given off by Princess Zelda and the three spiritual stones. The Emerald and the Ruby were dimmer than that of the sapphire but their natural darker colours likely caused that. Link struggled a moment but smiled reassuringly at Mishcana, "I'm alright." He said slowly and continued along the carpet. A glowing ball of light floated in front of Zelda. Gradually Zelda turned to them her expression troubled. "I cannot figure out what is wrong. The Temple of Time is always filled with light from the sacred realm. Something must be wrong." Mishcana hung back as Zelda and Link leaned over the altar together. Her right hand felt strange; a slight itchy-burning sensation began upon it. A sharp fingernail tried to relieve the itch. It continued to grow to the point of pain. Worried, she glanced at her hand bringing it near her face. It was glowing; Courage and Wisdom did not glow upon her hand and yet the dim outlines of the Triforce were visible. Slowly, the top triangle began to fill in bright red. A gasp rose to her throat. She tried to tell warn Link but it was too late. Everything around her flashed red driving her away from her conscious state.  
  
Crimson molten with black embraced her. There was nothing around her. No sound of people breathing. No light. Power coursed through like a drug. It felt like ecstasy or rapture. Anything. She could do anything. Nothing could stop her. A smirk crossed her lips as she embraced the power. Anything.  
  
Zelda and Link hovered over Mishcana anxiously. A cautious finger of Zelda's stroked the mark of the Triforce of power, "When did she get this, Link?" He shook his head slowly, "I can't remember her having it before." As swift as lightning Mishcana's eyes flew open glowing bright red. A large wave of energy smacked into Zelda and Link tossing them into the air and pinning them against the wall. Both wailed in pain as Mishcana floated upright. "Stay away from me, Dowan!" she shouted viciously at Link. A large ball of black energy formed within the span of her two hands, "Today, I'll finish you. I told you would pay." She floated slowly towards Link gathering greater amounts of energy. Link struggled against the spell holding him in place. The ball of energy cast off from Mishcana's hands and soared for him. Cursing loudly he emerged from his bonds and rolled out of the way, "What are you doing Mish? It's me, Link!" he shouted at her removing his black cloak. It did not seem to faze her at all. She merely lifted her hands to recharge. Panicky, Link glanced at Zelda. He couldn't attack his apprentice. He dodged another ball. There had to be a way . . .  
  
A voice echoed in Mishcana's head as she watched Dowan dodge ball after ball. His minion on the wall was beginning to break free as well. "The blue stone," the voice hissed, "Behind the altar. Use it on the minion." She smirked again. Of course. Destruction of her foe would give her great pleasure. A wave of dark energy was released towards the centre of her anger as she floated again towards the altar. There she found the blue stone the voice had spoken of. There was only silence in the chamber as she watched the Dowan dodge her attacks. She had what she needed; that was all that was important.  
  
Again Link cursed barely dodging the attack. "Zelda! Navi's not here. You'll have to fill in! What's going on?" he shouted as he continued to duck and roll. Zelda looked uncertainly at Mishcana and called back, "I think Gannon's taken control of her, partially any rate. He's using the Triforce of power to disillusion her." Link jumped over a bolt, "Just how do I counter it then?" he called out in exasperation. "Let me try a light attack, it may be able to drive out the darkness." He told her to enact it and so she did. Her web of light rushed out to ensnare the raging girl. A sneer spread on Mishcana's face and her red eyes tightened. She held out the great blue stone. The attack was absorbed causing the gem to glow a brilliant blue. Unlike the other gems, the one of wisdom stole no strength. However, it was also easier to make the gem glow. Mishcana stroked it possessively and seemed to listen to the voice within her mind. At a snail's pace her hand concealing the glowing gem reached for the Zora's sapphire with the intention of allowing the stone to absorb the gem. Link cried out to her again, calling for her to stop.  
  
Suddenly, Link's voice cut through the dark and red. "Don't! Mishcana, please, see through the illusion!" An enemy seen where a friend truly is. She remembered the journey long ago. Surprised her eyes widened. She had attacked Link; tried to attack him and Zelda. The stone fell from her relaxed fingers and merged with the Zora's Sapphire. The red glow faded from her eyes. Wisdom and Courage glowed anew upon her hand forcing the faded red Triforce to glow a pale gold instead. "Link . . . I'm sorry." She began slowly as she turned around to face him. The three Spirtual stone erupted into the fierce light that rose above the altar and spun around the door of time forcing it open. Their mouths all fell open as numb with shock they stared at it. Within had become darker than their worse dreams. A ghostly mist of white came from within and wrapped its way around Mishcana. "Link! Zelda! Help!" Mishcana screamed as it dragged her through the door and surrounded her. Link glanced back at Zelda, "Summon the sages!" he shouted harshly and rushed forward through the door after Mishcana.  
  
The Door of Time snapped shut upon the heels of the Hero of Time. Zelda was alone again. Impa was going to kill her; letting Link go out before he was recovered, and now this . . . Still her duty called her. "The sages. I must summon the sages." She murmured Link's last words again and again and fled the dark temple of time. 


End file.
